Holiday Blues
by just slummin
Summary: Author’s Note: This story arc was conceived and coauthored by the wonderfully talented MidnightObsidian, who never fails to inspire me. Looking for a job, Mal runs into a bit of trouble and an interesting group of new folks. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Holiday Blues**

**Part I—Labor Day**

Author's Note: This story arc was conceived and co-authored by the wonderfully talented Midnight-Obsidian, who never fails to inspire me.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Follows "Labor of Love". Heading to Persephone to look for a job, Mal and the crew run into a bit of trouble.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hannah Reynolds detached her rosebud lips from River's breast with a satisfied slurp. River expertly turned the baby over her shoulder, patting lightly to elicit the requisite series of burps. When Hannah complied, River handed her to Mal, who slipped out of their bed to put the baby down for the night.

Thinking that the idea of Hannah sleeping through the night was a stretch, Mal placed her gently in the bassinet which had mysteriously appeared the night she was born. He and River had agreed that she could sleep in their own bed until Daniel outgrew the crib Jayne had made for Adam. Buying another crib seemed an extravagance that they could ill afford. So, they were both delighted when the bassinet showed up and though no one would admit to being their benefactor, Mal was fairly certain that Inara had gotten it for the child, seeing as how it was ridiculously festooned in all manner of feminine folderol.

Pulling the down-filled eyelet comforter up to Hannah's chin, he smiled as her lips continued their sucking motion even in sleep. Though Hannah was named after his mother and Regan Tam as well, she looked very much like her own mother, with her dark shock of hair and her huge eyes. They were still blue, but Mal could see every day that they were darkening a little more, and he conjured that soon enough, they would be the dark brown of River's eyes. Thinking ruefully that if she looked any more like River he would be well and truly lost, he turned back to see his wife grinning at him.

"You readin' me, woman?" he asked, with a mock frown.

"Surely am," River said, sliding over in the bed to give him room to climb in. "And you're wrong. You're already well and truly lost. I don't have to be a Reader to know she has your heart in her hands."

"Does not," Mal said, though he knew it to be true. Something about his baby girl just made him all manner of tender inside.

River laughed happily. "Does too," she replied. "You and every other man on this boat."

"Well, maybehaps Jayne….and Simon," Mal conceded, grinning. "And Jim."

"And Adam," River added. "I do believe he's just as attached to her as Simon was to me."

"That's a good thing, I'm thinkin'," Mal said. "Bein' an only child myself, I wasn't rightly sure if Adam was gonna take kindly to splittin' the attention."

"Well, I'd say he's….." River's words were interrupted by a sudden stomach-lurking jolt in the ship.

Mal was on his feet instantly, pulling his shirt back on and heading to the bridge. By the time he got there, Zoe was white-knuckled with the effort of holding Serenity on course. "What…" he began.

"No idea, sir," Zoe replied tersely. "But it's a gorram struggle to hold her steady."

Mal hit the comm.. "Kaylee?" he yelled.

Her voice filtered onto the bridge. "Think you need to get down here, Cap'n," she said, her voice betraying the extent of her worry.

Without further preamble, Mal made his way to the engine room, pushing past Jim, who was on his way to the bridge to see what he could do to help Zoe hold Serenity on course.

"What in the sphincter of hell is goin' on, li'l Kaylee?" Mal shouted when he saw Kaylee's hands disappear into the inner workings of Serenity's engine. He jumped back as a bright orange flame licked out from under the engine.

Kaylee jerked backward, narrowing avoiding being burned. As she extinguished the flames, Mal said, "That don't look any too good."

Kaylee looked at him with thinly concealed irritation. "It's the fuel flow compensator. I told you four months ago we needed to replace it, and you said…"

"I know what I said," Mal replied, his own frustration making him yell. "You know how much that kinda part costs?"

"Not as much as buyin' a new ship, which is what we're gonna have to do if'n we don't get Serenity landed pretty gorram quick," Kaylee said, losing the last of her own temper as a new set of flames licked out from under the engine.

"Ain't payin' you to let go se like this happen to my ship," Mal growled, grabbing another extinguisher to put out the new fire.

"Chu ni duh," Kaylee muttered, not quite under her breath.

Before Mal could make an angry reply, Simon came into the room. "What's happening in here?" he asked worriedly.

"Your wife is making suggestions as to what I can do with myself," Mal said angrily. "She kiss you with that mouth?"

In the interest of continuing to be kissed by that mouth, Simon wisely did not answer. "Kaylee, what can I do to help?"

"Ain't much can be done until we can land somewhere, and even then, we need the part," she said, glaring at Mal.

Mal huffed out an angry breath. "We're six hours from Persephone. Nowhere closer for us to land. Can you get us there?"

Kaylee wiped her hand wearily across her cheek. "Reckon I'll have to if there ain't nowhere else. But you best get River at the helm. Maybe she can figure a way to cut some time or something. I ain't real sure we got six hours." She turned back to her task. "Simon, get the extinguisher. You see fire, put it out."

Mal handed the canister to Simon and went to get River.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Still won't be enough," River said, adjusting their course to shave off an hour. "Won't be able to get to the docks. We have to find somewhere else to land."

"Show me where you conjure we'll end up," Mal said, leaning over to hold the yoke steady against Serenity's jerking as River worked feverishly at the console.

"Here," she said, pointing to an area a hundred kilometers away from the Eavesdowne docks.

Slipping back out of the pilot's chair to let her take the yoke, Mal studied the topography of the area she had indicated. After a moment, he smiled. "Might be the first bit of good news we've had all night," he said.

"How so?" River asked, concentrating on her piloting.

"If I ain't badly fooled, this area is part of Lord Harrow's land," Mal answered. "Maybehaps we can contact him to arrange a landing there, and not have to go down in tiny bits trying to get to the proper docks."

"Think he's like to let us land there, sir?" Zoe asked. "Can't imagine he'd be all that eager for folk to know he deals with us."

"You see another option?" Mal asked. When Zoe remained silent, he added, "Besides, we'll offer to do his next delivery free of charge for the favor. He's a shrewd businessman. Won't object to that, I conjure."

"But we won't have a ship to do the job for him unless we get the part we need," Zoe pointed out logically.

"One thing at the time," Mal muttered. "One thing at the time."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, if you could see your way clear to give us the use of one of your pastures, we'd be willin' to work it out in trade for your next cargo delivery," Mal said, smiling charmingly at the man on the cortex screen.

Lord Harrow looked at him steadily for a long moment, making his decision. "The far pasture is empty right now," he said finally. "You picked up the first herd for me there. Do you remember where it is?"

"I surely do," Mal said, smiling gratefully. "We'll probably be makin' landfall in about…." He glanced at River, who held up one finger. "…an hour."

Harrow nodded. "I'll tell my men to expect you. Will you be requiring accommodations?"

"No, no, we'll be stayin' on the boat," Mal replied. "Don't want to disrupt your operation at all. Just needed a spot to set down. I'm obliged to you."

Harrow nodded, a slight smile curving his lips. "Glad I could be of assistance, Captain Reynolds. Hopefully, your ship will be repaired by the end of the month. I'll be needing a reliable transport ship by then."

"Oh, you can count on it," Mal said heartily, though he had no idea how such a thing would be possible. As he cut the transmission, his smile faded.

"How we gonna do that, sir?" Zoe asked from the shadows of the bridge.

"We need to find a job we can do fast that pays cashy money in large amounts, and don't require a ship."

"Oh, is that all?" Zoe answered dryly.

XXXXXXXXXX

River wrestled Serenity's controls into submission long enough for an almost smooth landing in Lord Harrow's farthest pasture. Mal kissed her soundly, grateful that his ship was still in one piece, if not in working order.

Knowing he was risking Kaylee's wrath, he entered the engine room with a small amount of trepidation. "We good?" he asked.

Kaylee sighed wearily, wiping her hands on her overalls. "I ain't mad at ya' no more, if that's what you're askin'," she replied. "But I can't get her up in the air again without the fuel flow compensator. I been nursin' it along for four months, and it's just broke now. Can't be fixed. But I can work on repairin' some of the wiring that got burnt when it went out on us. Got the supplies for that."

"That's good then," Mal answered, relieved at least a little that something could be done right away. "I'll get you the part soon's I can, Kaylee." He reached out to hug her. "You do know you're the best mechanic flyin', right?"

"Damn straight," she said, smiling despite her best efforts to look stern.

XXXXXXXXXX

Having thanked Lord Harrow in person, Mal, River, Jayne, and Zoe took the mule into the capital city, in search of employment of some sort. Badger had been their main contact in Persephone, but since he had attempted to wrest control of Niska's organization from the Widow Niska, he had been forced underground and was nowhere to be found.

"Don't see how we're gonna get a decent payin' job without a workin' ship," Jayne grumbled after they'd been trying for some few hours to come up with something.

"Maybe Monty's somewhere close by," Zoe suggested. "Could be that he wouldn't be averse to workin' with us, if we could find a good enough transport job to split the take."

Mal shook his head. "Already checked with him. Monty's out on the Rim, nowhere close by, though he said he'd try to make his way back toward Persephone in a month or so."

"Only folks would pay enough up front to get Serenity up and runnin' are slavers, Mal," Jayne said reluctantly. "Deliver one load for them, and we could be back in the air with no problem."

Mal's jaw set in a firm line. "Ain't runnin' slaves," he said, his voice low and deadly. "Not an option."

"We hire on as day laborers somewhere, maybe we could get enough together in a month or so to get the part we need," Zoe said, breaking the sudden tension between the men.

The thought of being dirtbound for a month while forcing his crew to do some kind of back-breaking labor made Mal's head hurt. "Reckon that's what's left," he said tiredly. Taking note of the lateness of the hour, he added, "'Spect we'll have to wait 'til tomorrow to find something like that to do. In the meantime, I could use a drink."

Jayne's face instantly lit up, but River frowned. "You know what day it is, don't you?" she asked with a warning in her voice.

Mal thought for a minute, and grimaced when he arrived at the answer. "All the more reason to have a drink," he said, setting off determinedly for the nearest Alliance-friendly bar.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiday Blues**

**Part II—Unification Day**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal and crew get to the bar and trouble ensues.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus Hazzard sat watching the other patrons of the bar working their way into a bout of good, old-fashioned pride in the Alliance. Thinking it was vaguely ironical that he should find himself in another Alliance-friendly bar on U-day, he remembered the last time such a thing had occurred. He'd been alone then, with no ship and no crew, a man in his late twenties with dreams of acquiring said ship and crew, but no clue as to how to accomplish it in any kind of decent time. He'd been working his way around the Rim worlds, picking up cashy money as he went, but making small headway toward his larger goals. And then, everything changed for the better on U-day on a small backwater moon in a seedy little bar very much like this one.

Two men and a tall, dark woman had come into the bar and begun to play Chinese checkers while drinking the cheap whiskey they'd ordered. Marcus watched them with interest, noting the demeanor of the man proudly wearing his brown duster into the smoky atmosphere. Something in the way he had carried himself made Marcus curious to see what kind of mayhem he was likely to bring to the place.

He had watched in fascination as the man palmed a note from the belly dancer into his pocket, and he realized that he'd just seen a contact made. Intrigued, he filed that fact away for possible future use. And then, predictably, some blow-hard drunk had started in on the Independents, and Marcus watched in amusement as the brown-coated man and the dark-skinned woman took the man out with something very close to poetry about it. In short order, everyone in the bar except for Marcus was engaged in a brawl that led out into the dust of the day. Finishing up his own drink, he'd seized the opportunity to relieve the bar patrons of any pretties they'd left in their haste to join the fray, figuring that a man who'd rather fight than see to his belongings didn't deserve to keep them anyway.

As he slipped out the back entrance of the bar, he was amazed at the stupidity of the Alliance-friendly crowd. He paused for a moment to appreciate the lines of the Firefly, as it hovered down to pick up the three people he'd been watching so closely, and had to chuckle when he heard a voice from the ship announce that they would be blowing another crater into the little moon if there was further trouble. Just like the dumb yokels to think that a cargo ship carried guns enough to do that, he thought, smiling as the Firefly rose into the air and away from the suddenly cowed patrons of the bar. Moving along down the street, Marcus had found a quiet spot to count his take. While it wasn't enough to buy a ship just yet, combined with what he'd already squirreled away, it was at least decent seed money for what he had planned.

And now here he was, a man in his mid-thirties, with a ship of his own called the Hit or Miss and a crew of three others, sitting in another bar on U-day. The day had gone poorly so far, and Marcus had lost count of how many shots of whiskey he'd had, but he knew at least that he hadn't had quite enough yet to dull the irritation of the day. On Persephone to meet a new contact, he and his crew had been basically dismissed as having not enough experience to deal with the job they sought. Mercury had said that he was looking for someone with a little more street cred, whatever the hell that meant. Though Marcus had argued that having little or no reputation was a good thing in his line of work, Mercury had not budged from his notion, and Marcus was out one very lucrative job as a result.

Pierre Devereaux, his first mate and pilot, looked at him quizzically over the top of his own glass, but mercifully, kept any opinions about their predicament to himself. Pierre had learned early on in life to hold his own peace about almost everything. Marcus supposed that it was a sort of defense mechanism for the small, wiry man, who tended to stand out in a crowd because of the mask he wore to hide the acid burns that were a result of a run-in years ago with a nasty crime lord by the name of Niska. Saddled with the disfigurement, Pierre had learned to compensate for it by being rock-steady as Hazzard's right-hand man.

Bear Macaphee also held his tongue, well aware that Marcus was in no mood for discussion. Standing at 6'6", he very rarely had to engage in any kind of fray, though he officially was the muscle of the crew. Blonde-haired and blue eyed, he was a gentle giant, but on the rare occasions that he was provoked, he put his enemies more in mind of a grizzly than a teddy bear. He eyed the goings-on of the other bar patrons, constantly observing everything around him with minimal apparent effort.

Madison Murdocke, however, was not so quiet. Given to a terrible case of sarcasm which had often led to threats of being blown out the airlock of the Hit or Miss, he was saved from such a fate by his wizardry as an engineer. The trouble was that he knew Marcus needed him, and felt no compunction about using that knowledge to push every last button his Captain had for any reason at all. Standing at 5'10" with a bald head and a smart-ass smile, he was what his mama used to call "hellbent on causing trouble." And so he was, right now, engaged in his favorite pastime of needling his employer. "Let's see now," he said, taking a sip of the cheap whiskey and pausing to appreciate the burn of it down his throat. "My take was gonna be ten percent. So then, ten percent of squat is…"

"Bi zhai," Marcus growled, in no mood to be reminded of the temporary setback. "Ain't averse to leaving you right here if you think you can…"

His words trailed off as he stared in disbelief at the group walking into the bar. Feeling a terrible sense of déjà vu, he watched the brown coated man, the dark-skinned woman, and the other large man saunter in and take a table on the other side of the bar. The only difference he could detect was that now there was a slender, dark-haired woman with them, and they all looked a few years older than they had before.

Thinking that he had to have some of the worst luck in the known 'verse, Marcus figured it was about time to leave the bar, before things progressed as he thought they inevitably would. Unlike the previous time, this bar was on a Core world, and Marcus had no intention of spending any time in an Alliance holding cell for bar-brawling on U-day.

Pierre, ever aware of his Captain's moods, noted the sudden tension around his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked quietly.

Marcus glanced up at his first mate. "Time to go," he answered shortly.

XXXXXXXXXX

River walked gracefully into the bar behind Mal, still annoyed that they should be entering such a place on U-day. Feeling the tension radiating off her husband in huge waves, she knew this was most likely going to end badly, and was trying to prepare herself for any eventuality. Having given birth not a month ago, she knew that she was not in the best fighting form, though she assumed she could handle anything she had seen so far in her brief assessment of the other clientele of the establishment. Mainly worried that stress lessened milk production, she hoped nothing would happen that made Hannah have to go hungry for any length of time.

Mal walked casually to a table in the far corner of the place, observing with distaste the drunken fools at the bar already toasting the mighty Alliance. Feeling an anticipatory jolt of pleasure at the thought of taking his frustrations out on the idiots, he saw River's glare of dissatisfaction. Sighing, he sat down at the dusty table. "I ain't gonna start nothin'," he said. "Just gonna have a nice, quiet drink."

River rolled her eyes, Zoe raised one eloquent eyebrow, and Jayne snorted. "Yeah," he said. "Just like you always do on U-day."

"I didn't even remember it was U-day until River pointed it out," Mal protested, trying his best to sound innocent and affronted, as a barmaid brought them their drinks. Knocking back the first shot with barely a blink, he poured another one quickly. "Besides, we got more important things to be worryin' over right now."

Not able to dispute the point, Zoe and Jayne drank in silence, as River watched the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus stood up quickly, his crew pushing their chairs back as well. They knew from long experience that when he used that tone of voice, there was no question about what they should do.

Taking a step backward, Marcus hit a brick wall of a man behind him. Turning to see what the impediment was, he looked up into the man's face. The man looked like a mountain of barely contained drunken anger. "Watch where you're goin', little man," the drunkard slurred, his breath enough to make Marcus' eyes water.

Marcus, being 6'2" himself, was not accustomed to being called 'little man'. "Could be I wouldn't have run into you if you weren't coverin' this entire side of the building," he said softly, his voice deceptively pleasant.

Pierre sighed, knowing that tone all too well. Setting his drink down carefully, he watched the two men staring at each other, seeing in his peripheral vision Bear doing the same.

The drunkard squinted at Marcus, swaying slightly on his feet as he tried to work out whether he had just been insulted. Deciding after a long moment that he indeed had, he aimed a punch at Marcus, which the younger, quicker man easily avoided while connecting solidly with the drunkard's own jaw. Bellowing now with genuine anger, the drunkard swung again, and was rewarded for his efforts with another punishing blow, this time to his midsection. Coughing at the impact, he grabbed a chair from a neighboring table, thereby causing the people at that table to join the angry fray.

Marcus sighed as he landed another solid punch. Though this wasn't exactly in his plan when he'd come into the bar, it was oddly satisfying to be taking his frustrations of the day out on the idiot's face, he thought as the bar erupted into a general free-for-all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal looked over at the rapidly expanding fight from the other side of the room. Turning to River, he said, "See, it's not my fault. I swear, I had nothing to do with this."

"Yes, for once it seems someone else has been nominated for jackass of the year," River said dryly.

Jayne took another shot of whiskey. "Well damn, I was sure I was a shoe in for that one." When Mal, River, and Zoe glanced at him in surprise, he added, "What?! I can't be witty just once?" The three looked at him, barely blinking. Jayne sighed. "Oh all right….Inara made mention of it, and I thought…"

Mal and River answered in unison. "That explains it."

Further conversation was interrupted as a person came flying through the air toward their table, barely missing River as he landed at their feet. They stared at the man for a beat before pushing their chairs back. "Time to go," Mal said, just before another flailing body knocked him to his knees.

Jumping back up, Mal closed his fist and connected solidly with the next warm body he saw, deciding that if they were there anyway, there would be no harm in a good fight between folk. Nothing like a bar brawl to work off some of the tension, he thought as he waded into the melee. Glancing around quickly, he saw that Zoe and River had apparently come to the same conclusion, both women busily engaged in relieving some of their own tension on the other hapless patrons of the bar. Pausing for a moment to admire the way River's body moved so gracefully despite recently giving birth, he was blindsided by an overly enthusiastic drinker, and he felt the warm gush of blood from his nose. Turning back to the job at hand, he returned the favor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jayne made his way around the bar, stopping at the various tables that had not yet been overturned to acquire any better quality bottles of liquor that he found. Shoving them into his coat pockets, he shook off combatants easily, his grin incongruous considering the swirling maelstrom of angry people around him.

Seeing a particularly choice bottle at a neighboring table, he headed in that direction, knocking together the heads of the two men who dared approach him on either side to take him down. Dropping them like rag dolls, he stepped forward, only to see that the bottle had been acquired by someone else.

He and Murdocke stared at each other for a long moment, Murdocke slipping the bottle into his own jacket to free his hands to fight for it with Jayne. Grinning sardonically at the larger man, Murdocke appeared not to be intimidated in the least by Jayne's glower. The moment was broken, as Bear saw the showdown about to take place. Pulling Murdocke out of Jayne's range, he stood still, staring at Jayne defiantly while people, bottles, and various pieces of furniture flew around them.

Murdocke slipped off, continuing his mission to find anything of value to pocket in the bar, while Jayne and Bear sized each other up carefully. Barely turning their attention from one another, each man disposed of other pugilists as they approached them, not even breaking a sweat.

Each thinking that it was a rare thing indeed to find someone who was not naturally intimidated by his appearance, Jayne and Bear circled each other warily, both sure that the outcome of this little encounter would be in his own favor.

Elsewhere, Mal was happily knocking out Alliance supporters right and left, barely feeling the blows they managed to land as he worked out his irritations of the day. He knew, reasonably speaking, that he would be well and truly sore come morning, but that did little to curb his current enthusiasm for the fight.

Looking around for his next opponent, he came face to face with a masked man. Momentarily taken aback by the sight, he paused. Pierre smiled, having seen this same reaction all of his adult life, and used the extra moment to glance around to spot Marcus. As soon as he found him in the crowd, he cried out a warning to his Captain.

Startled by the man's reaction, Mal turned to follow his gaze. Horrified, he saw what Pierre had seen. An inebriated man stood waving a gun wildly in the general direction of River, and apparently the masked man's Captain as well.

Jayne and Bear both looked around at Pierre's warning cry, each spotting the trouble at the same moment.

River, unaware of the danger, was handling two men who were circling her warily. Finding his voice, Mal opened his mouth to call out a warning, when suddenly he heard the gun blast and to his horror, saw River fall to the floor, with the masked man's Captain falling right behind her

His heart in his throat, Mal jumped over the bodies in his path to get to his wife, as most of the others involved made their hasty retreat from the suddenly serious scene of the crime.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiday Blues**

**Part III—Boss Appreciation Day **

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Simon's skills are needed after the bar brawl turns ugly, and the crew of the Hit or Miss visits Serenity.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon massaged Kaylee's shoulders firmly, his surgeon's hands rubbing the tension away. "I can't believe you can work for that many hours straight without a break," he said, thinking that he was tired from just watching her as she rewired the damaged sections of the engine.

Kaylee sighed, leaning back into the strength of his fingers as she rolled her neck from side to side. "Ain't so different from what you do when the Cap'n or somebody else gets themselves hurt and you stay in surgery with 'em for hours at the time."

"I suppose not," Simon said, having never thought of it in just that way.

They sat on the floor of the engine room, various parts strewn about them still. As Simon's hands stilled, Kaylee leaned back to lie against his chest. "There's hours more work to do," she sighed. "And I don't feel right about leavin' it, just in case the Cap'n manages to come across some way to get the part we need earlier than he thinks."

"Right, the fuel flow thingy," Simon said.

"Compensator," Kaylee said patiently, as if she were talking to a dense three-year-old.

Simon nodded. "Yeah, that," he said

Kaylee smiled. "You ain't got no idea what it is, do you, honey?"

Simon looked at her defensively. "Well, I assume for….something."

Kaylee laughed. "It controls the flow and constant pressure of the fuel through the engine. When it breaks, too much fuel flows through the engine parts. The heat from the parts combined with the extra fuel caused the fires you had to help me put out."

Simon nodded. "Sort of like out-of-control hypertension."

It was Kaylee's turn to look confused. "If you say so," she said.

Simon kissed the top of her head. "I don't suppose it really matters whether I understand it, just as long as you do." Kaylee was too polite to agree aloud.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal reached River just as Marcus pulled himself off of her. River sat up shakily, somewhat stunned to have been tackled by the man. Mal ran his hands up and down her body, looking for the entry wound. After a moment, he sat back on his heels. "Where are you hit, bao bei?" he asked. "I don't see any…."

River looked at him strangely. "I wasn't shot," she said. "He was." She pointed at Marcus, who was lying gingerly on one hip studying the scene. "Pushed me out of the way and took the bullet for me." She looked at Marcus solemnly. "Thank you."

Sharp relief flooded through Mal as he helped River to her feet. "You're welcome," Marcus said, wincing as he tried to move.

"Hold on there," Mal said, suddenly aware that he should be doing something to help the man that had just saved his wife's life. "How bad are you hit?"

Marcus grimaced, noting with something akin to embarrassment that both crews had gathered around the three of them. "I'm all right," he said, trying to look nonchalant and failing quite miserably. He moved slightly, hoping that his coat would hide the entry site.

"Don't be an idiot," Mal said. "It's fair obvious you're in pain. Where are you hit?"

"I'm fine," Marcus ground out. "Just need a minute to…."

"Right buttock," River announced flatly.

Marcus let out a low string of Mandarin curses as his crew and the crew of the other Captain all tried unsuccessfully not to laugh aloud. "Thanks for sharing," he said, glaring up at River.

Mal tried to hide the merriment in his eyes. "You got a medic with you?"

Pierre spoke up. "Captain Hazzard is the closest we have to a medic, and I hardly think he can perform this procedure himself." Though his voice was bland, there was the slightest hint of amusement in it.

Murdocke, typically, showed no such restraint. "Now that would be a sight," he said, laughing heartily. "Watching you dig around in your own a…"

"That's enough," Marcus said, forcing himself to his feet, his ears bright red with the sheer indignity of it all.

Mal reached out to help steady him. "I got a medic with me, less you want to go to an Alliance hospital."

"Not real big on Alliance interference in my affairs, if you understand me," Marcus said. "Could use a medic though."

"Best we go back to my ship then," Mal said, hearing the faint sound of sirens coming in their direction.

Motioning to Jayne, he draped one of Marcus's arms around his shoulder. When Jayne stepped forward to the other side, Bear cut him off. "I got him," he said, looking at Mal.

Mal nodded, relinquishing his hold on the younger man. "Our mule's parked down at the docks. We can carry him to Serenity on it. You got a way to follow us?"

Pierre answered, "Your ship isn't at the docks as well?"

"No," Mal said shortly. "Long story, and no time to tell it now."

Pierre nodded. "We can follow you in the loader, then. How many will your mule hold?"

"Four," Mal said. "Me, your Captain, Zoe here, and…."

"Murdocke," Marcus said, figuring he needed to keep an eye on his engineer.

"Fine," Mal said, thinking he wanted to have some of his crew watching the others. "Jayne, River, you can go with these fine folk."

That little piece of business handled, they made their way quickly out into the night, narrowly avoiding the Alliance patrol hovercrafts as they headed toward the docks.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee's voice floated out from under the engine, and her hand stuck out suddenly. "I need the 30-gauge sonic polarizer now," she said urgently, her fingers wiggling impatiently.

For the past half hour, she had been issuing such commands, and Simon was thoroughly confused by the jargon she was spewing out so easily. He looked up at Anya hopefully.

Anya had come down to the engine room to escape the babies for a few minutes, leaving them with Miss Inara. She had thought it would be restful, but now she was having her doubts. Scrunching her face up with thought, she looked into Kaylee's tool kit and chose a tool and handed it to Simon.

"You sure?" he mouthed silently.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Simon sighed, and handed Kaylee the tool, hoping Anya's intuition was better than his in such matters.

Kaylee grunted, but didn't hand it back. Simon winked at Anya, and the young girl smiled in return.

"Simon?" Inara called from somewhere in the corridor. "I need you."

Simon stood up, relieved to have a reason to be out of the engine room. "What's happened?"

"It's Mal," Inara said. "He just called. They're headed back to Serenity. Someone's been shot."

Simon sighed, thinking that maybe the engine room would have been better after all. "How does that man manage to get shot so often?" he groused.

"Probably his charming personality," Inara replied, cooing at Hannah, who was looking up at her very seriously for a month-old baby.

Simon rolled his eyes. "No doubt," he said, heading to prepare the infirmary once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You still with us back there?" Mal asked, looking into the back of the mule where Marcus was trying to find a way to lie without the constant jostling of the mule agitating his wound.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marcus answered, though his voice was less than convincing.

"Guess now you really know what a pain in the ass is like," Murdocke said, unable to resist the jibe.

"I've known that ever since you came on my boat," Marcus retorted.

Mal chuckled. "Guess I haven't introduced myself proper," he said, reaching a hand back to Marcus. "Name's Malcolm Reynolds, and this is my first mate, Zoe."

Marcus nodded. "I'm Marcus Hazzard, and this, I'm sad to say, is my engineer, Madison Murdocke."

"Pleased to meet you," Mal said. "We're almost there now. And I got a real good medic on board."

Marcus looked at him curiously. "Have need of a medic much, do you?"

Mal grinned. "More often than I'd like," he said. Turning back to the road, he said, "That's Serenity up ahead there."

"I'm eager to hear why it is such a fine ship is out in the middle of a field instead of at the docks," Marcus said.

"Maybehaps I just enjoy the scenery," Mal replied dryly.

Murdocke snorted, and Marcus jabbed him in the side with his elbow. Figuring it didn't really matter what Captain Reynolds was doing as long as he had someone on that boat that could dig a bullet out of his rear end, Marcus closed his eyes for just a minute to try to relax.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, what's the deal with the mask?" Jayne asked with his typical lack of manners.

Pierre spared him a small glance before turning his attention back to driving the loader on the narrow road. "It's very comfortable," he answered dryly.

Jayne snorted. "Don't look it. You a fugie or something?"

"I am most definitely the 'or something'," Pierre answered, as River hit Jayne on the shoulder to shut the man up.

"What?" Jayne asked, looking at River defensively. "Like anybody in their right mind wouldn't want to know?" Fixing Pierre with an appraising stare, he added, "It's my belief men in masks cannot be trusted. Heard that somewheres."

Pierre snorted and traded glances with Bear, who sat placidly beside River. "He probably has a valid point, don't you think, Bear?"

"Undoubtedly," Bear agreed, smiling as he spotted Serenity coming into view in the near distance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon heard the commotion from the infirmary, and stepped out into the corridor, fully expecting to see a bloody and wounded Mal being carried in on a stretcher. So, he was quite surprised when Mal strode past him, directing a huge man he had never seen to place a smaller man he'd also never seen on the table.

"Doc," Mal said, stepping aside to give him room to enter. "This here's Marcus Hazzard, and the others are his crew. We'll sort out the introductions later. Right now, best you be seein' to the patient."

"I'm Simon Tam," Simon said, approaching Marcus. "Where are you…"

Marcus pulled aside his coat, revealing the blood-soaked back of his pants. Simon whistled low. "That has to hurt," he said, shooing the others toward the door to give his patient some privacy.

Marcus lay on his stomach, knowing the privacy thing was coming a bit too late. Glancing at his crew, who all stood gathered around the doorway, he saw, to his chagrin, that they were comparing little sheets of paper. "Thought I told you to stop that the last time," he said irritably.

"Aw, Captain," Bear said pitifully. "Just this once, please. I won this time."

"You made a bet that I would be shot in the butt?" Marcus said incredulously.

"Yep," Bear said happily. "Got four to one odds too."

Marcus looked over at Mal beseechingly. "Bet you never have this kinda trouble with your crew," he said.

Just as Mal was about to confirm it, Zoe snorted. "Won thirty credits from Jayne the last time you got a shoulder graze," she said calmly, as both crews erupted in laughter at the expense of their injury-prone commanders.

Trying to maintain what dignity they had left, Mal and Marcus studiously ignored the snickers behind them, as Simon cleaned and bandaged Marcus' wound. "Should be up and about in a short time," Simon said, finishing up with a flourish. "Just have to sit a little sideways for awhile."

Marcus grimaced, but sat up, testing the theory. "Thanks, doc," he said. "I'm beholden to you." Looking at Mal, he added, "And to you, Captain Reynolds. I appreciate your help back there."

"No problem," Mal said. "And call me Mal. Conjure it was the least I could do, seein' as how you saved River."

"Wouldn't have needed saving if I hadn't started the fight," Marcus admitted.

"It happens," Mal said, shrugging. "Your people are welcome to bunk here for the night. Simon'll need to be seeing that wound again come morning, and then I expect he'll be satisfied to let you go, less you got pressing business in the city."

Marcus sighed. "Nothing pressing. Was working with a contact, but it didn't pan out. Don't see how one night will make much difference."

Something in the way he looked reminded Mal of his own job worries. "Well, maybehaps tomorrow will be a better day for both of us," he said, turning to leave the infirmary. "Anything you need, just call. One of us'll see to you."

Marcus nodded. "Thank you, Captain, I mean Mal."

"You're more than welcome," Mal said, throwing up his hand in acknowledgment as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiday Blues**

**Part IV—Thanksgiving**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: The two crews share some moments together.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Runnin' sorta' short on passenger space right now," Jayne said, leading Pierre, Bear, and Murdocke to the last two of the passenger dorms. "Simon and Kaylee ain't ever moved back to their bunk since Daniel was born and Mal and River are down here with Hannah now too. So I reckon two of ya' will have to double up."

The three men looked at each other dubiously. Pierre spoke first. "Bear, you and Murdocke can have this room. I'll take the one down the corridor." Murdocke opened his mouth to protest, but Bear's huge hand clamped down on his shoulder, forestalling argument. Shaking the large man's hand off irritably, Murdocke muttered, "Think I'll go for a little stroll before dinner. See the sights on this 'fine' vessel," the emphasis on the word 'fine' insultingly snide.

"Watch yourself," Pierre warned quietly, stepping into the next room while boring a hole into Murdocke's back with his gaze.

Jayne turned to Bear. "Must be a regular holiday every day with him on your boat."

Bear smiled. "He's not so bad…when he's asleep." When Jayne laughed, he continued, "Actually, having Murdocke on the Hit or Miss keeps me in mind of what I used to want to be."

"Ya' wanted to be a smart-ass?" Jayne asked.

Bear laughed. "No," he said. "Dealing with Murdocke reminds me of how I used to want to be a shepherd. You know, finding the patience to keep from pounding him into a bulkhead reminds me of the teachings of the Abbey."

The sudden reminder of the loss of Book made Jayne abruptly somber. "Had a shepherd traveled with us for awhile. Real good man by the name of Book."

Bear looked at him interestedly. "I can't imagine that a shepherd could last on a ship like this for long. A little too much violence to suit him, I assume."

"He fit in well enough," Jayne said, respect evident in his tone. "Was pretty handy with a weapon when he needed to be, too."

Bear frowned. "Doesn't sound like your typical shepherd," he said.

"Was the best shepherd I ever knew," Jayne said. "Understood how real life can be sometimes."

"I'm not all that sure that this is how 'real life' is supposed to be," Bear said.

"Whatdya' mean?" Jayne asked. "It's plain to see you're the muscle on your crew, just like me."

"Figure that's what stops me from ever bein' a decent kinda shepherd," Bear said sadly. "More likely to make my point with my fists than with the Good Book."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with ventin' a body's frustrations on some hundan plans to do the same to you if'n he has the chance," Jayne observed.

Bear looked at him quizzically. "You really believe that, don't you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Murdocke made his way to the engine room, curious to compare notes with Serenity's engineer. He was appalled at the mess he found, engine parts strewn around in what looked to him like complete disarray.

Climbing under the engine, he began to tinker. It was fairly obvious to him that Serenity's engineer was not up to par. Rummaging around in the toolbox left open when Kaylee had rushed to the infirmary, he found the tool he sought and started to work.

"Hey!" Kaylee said, walking into the room that was her inner sanctum. "Whatdya' think you're doin' under there?"

Murdocke stuck his head out from under the engine. Seeing the girl standing with her hands on her hips, he said, "Doing what your engineer would be doing if he was worth anything. Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Kaylee said, beginning to take a strong dislike to the man with his hands inside her girl tinkering about.

Murdocke rolled his eyes, thinking that this little bit of a girl was not the brightest star in the sky. Speaking slowly so that she would understand, he said, "The engineer. Where's the engineer for this piece of luh suh?"

Kaylee grabbed him by the ankles, dragging him out from under the engine and making him bang his head in the process.

"What the.." he protested, rubbing the lump on his head.

"I'm the engineer for Serenity, and she ain't luh suh," Kaylee spat out, all her frustration with the broken fuel flow compensator and the damage it had caused focusing suddenly on this annoying man.

"Figures," Murdocke said, standing up with as much dignity as possible and wiping the dust off his pants. "Pretty much how I'd expect an engine room to look if a teenage girl was in charge."

"I ain't no teenager," Kaylee said, snatching her favorite wrench from his hand. "But even if I was, I'd know Serenity like the back of my own hand, mister. You ain't got the slightest idea what's happened here, so you'd best just go on about your own business and leave me to mine. Dong ma?"

Murdocke chuckled indulgently. "Little tetchy, ain't you?" he said. "Must be that time of the month."

Before Kaylee could stop herself, she delivered a swift kick to his groin. Murdocke yelled, bent double from the force of her steel-toed boot. "Gorram it, girl," he sputtered. "Don't see a reason to be so crochety. I was just making an observation."

"Well, it was a stupid one," Kaylee said, still riled at his tone. She hefted the wrench, sorely tempted to use it to wipe the condescending expression off his face.

Murdocke, sensing her thought, held up his hand in defense. "Whoa there, little girl," he said, realizing almost immediately that was the wrong word choice as Kaylee drew back her arm to swing. Murdocke yelped in anticipation of the blow, but Jayne's hand caught Kaylee's arm even as Bear pulled Murdocke out of her range.

"What'd he do to ya', Kaylee?" Jayne asked, still holding Kaylee back as he glared menacingly at Murdocke.

"He called Serenity luh suh," Kaylee said, spitting mad.

Bear sighed, looking at Murdocke with barely concealed exasperation. "Didn't Pierre tell you to watch yourself?" Turning to Jayne, he said, "I'll just be taking my fellow crew member to talk with our first officer."

Murdocke squirmed in the huge man's grip. "Geez, can't I just apologize to her or something?" he whined. "No use to bother Pierre with this."

Bear just looked at him steadily until his words trailed off. Manhandling him out the door, Bear turned to Kaylee with a gentle smile. "Sorry, Miss Kaylee, for any trouble to you or to your lovely ship."

Kaylee blushed, her good humor restored by the big man's tender smile. As soon as Bear cleared the door, Jayne gave her a huge grin. "Proud of you, li'l Kaylee," he said. "From the way Murdocke was walkin', I'd say he'll not soon be forgettin' what you taught him in here."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm fine. It isn't like I've never been knocked in the head before," Murdocke said dismissively, though in truth the lump on his head was beginning to throb in an unusually painful way.

Pierre sighed. "May as well make use of a medic while we've got one. I don't see the outstanding issue here."

"Marcus is down there," Murdocke blurted out.

"And?" Pierre said blandly.

"And I don't want to get into how I got this knot on my head with him," Murdocke said, equally angry and embarrassed.

Bear snorted. "You think he won't hear about it anyway?" he asked. "May as well get it over with."

"And what's the worst that can happen?" Pierre added. "He can't blow you out the airlock, since we're dirtside already."

"Good point," Murdocke said, thinking that some pain meds might indeed be a good thing, considering the pounding in his head. "And maybe the medic can give that wild girl something to calm her down. I think I'll suggest it."

As he walked out the door, Bear turned an amused face to Pierre. "He doesn't know the medic's her husband, does he?"

Pierre's eyes twinkled merrily. "'Spect he will in a few minutes," he said, heading to the galley.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jim and Zoe were in the galley preparing dinner for everyone. Though it was technically Zoe's turn to cook, Jim was actually doing the bulk of the work, as he was fairly certain that Mal would prefer their guests not to be poisoned during their one meal on Serenity. Zoe knew exactly what Jim was doing, but being as how cooking was one of her least favorite duties, she was not complaining.

Pierre entered the galley with an air of weariness, which was not unusual when he'd been dealing with his ship's engineer. Jim turned to smile at him. "Heard a commotion down in the engine room. Any idea what happened there?"

Considering his answer carefully, Pierre said, "A minor disagreement about engineering procedures, which has since been resolved, I believe."

Jim grinned. "Kaylee versus Murdocke?" he mused aloud. "My money's on Kaylee."

Pierre was quiet, but there was the barest hint of humor in his eyes. "Indeed," he said, after a moment.

Jim turned to see Zoe sneaking a taste of his stew, a slight smile playing at her lips. Silence fell in the room as the three continued meal preparations, and Jim wondered fleetingly if it was a prerequisite for all first mates to be as terse as Zoe and Pierre were. Could be that's why he'd never been first mate on a ship himself, he thought with a certain amount of amusement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Supper was an unusually quiet affair. Mal, still pondering where to find a job for his crew, ate distractedly, while Kaylee and Murdocke sat across from each other, each eyeing the other warily. Jayne was too busy eating to worry about social graces, so it was left to Inara and Simon to try to engage Pierre and Bear in polite conversation. After a few minutes of enduring the attempt, Pierre turned to Mal. "With your permission, Captain, I'd like to take a bowl of stew down to the infirmary for Marcus."

Mal looked up, startled out of his own thoughts. "Sure, that would be a fine thing. 'Magine he could use a little somethin' to eat by now."

"I could take it," Simon offered. "I was planning to check in on him again anyway, before turning in for the night."

Pierre shook his head. "No, doctor. Don't trouble yourself. Stay and enjoy the meal with your family. I'll see to Marcus." So saying, he rose gracefully and made his exit.

Everyone went back to eating except Anya, who watched Pierre's retreating back with a slight frown.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Still, I can scarcely believe Mal didn't start the fight," Inara said, watching appreciatively as Jayne peeled off his shirt. "It being U-day, and all…"

Jayne grunted. "Said he didn't even remember it was U-day 'til River pointed it out."

Inara shook her head in amazement. "I just can't believe how much things have changed in the past few years. Next thing you know, we'll be hiring on a shepherd to preach Sunday services on Serenity."

Jayne laughed. "Don't think Mal's changed all that much," he said. "Less'n we could find another one as handy with a gun as Book was." He paused for a moment. "Speaking of shepherds, you'll never guess which one of our passengers once thought of bein' a shepherd his own self."

As he climbed into bed and turned out the light, Inara snuggled closer to him, struck once again by how much she loved to talk to this man in the dark.

XXXXXXXXXX

River sat on the edge of the bed, gently rocking Hannah to sleep after her last night feeding. "What does it say?" she asked, too tired at the moment to read her husband.

Mal scrolled through the information on the cortex screen, reading what he could find about their infirmary guest. "Reads a lot like you'd expect," he answered. "A few scrapes with the Feds, penny-ante stuff like failing to pay tariffs on cargo, charge of disorderly conduct on Boros about a year ago, no outstanding warrants to worry about."

"In other words, a lot like us without the extra baggage," River said.

"Looks like," Mal said, rubbing his eyes tiredly and turning the screen off. "Seems like good folk, 'specially bein' as how he took a bullet for you this afternoon."

River rose to put Hannah into her bassinet and turned to smile at Mal. "He did, didn't he?"

She slipped into his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. "Thankful he did too," Mal whispered softly into her hair. "Ain't got any notion what I'd have done if something happened to you, bao bei." He kissed her gently. "Adam and Hannah need a mama, and I…well, I need you something fierce for all manner of reasons."

River smiled, suddenly feeling much lighter than she had all day. "Care to tell me some of them?" she whispered sultrily.

"Prefer to show you, I'm thinkin'," Mal said, his voice low and intimate against her ear as his hands began to roam along her body hungrily.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Holiday Blues**

**Part V—Veterans Day**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal and Marcus have a meeting of the minds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal walked casually into the infirmary, two cups of steaming liquid in his hands. "Thought you might like a cup of coffee to start the day," he said, handing one of the mugs to Marcus.

Marcus sat up carefully, being sure to distribute his weight to the unaffected side of his rear end. "Thanks," he said, taking a small sip. He swallowed, wincing at the bitter taste.

Mal laughed. "Ain't exactly a premium blend, but it's the best we got right now," he said, barely managing to swallow his own mouthful.

"I have noticed that, while being in the Black has its advantages, the caliber of the food isn't generally one of them," Marcus said dryly.

"True," Mal acknowledged. The two men drank for a moment before Mal spoke again. "So, about the advantages of bein' in the Black…."

Marcus smiled. "Are you asking me why I'm out and about in the 'verse, Captain Reynolds?"

"You can call me Mal, and yes, I suppose I am," Mal replied, looking steadily at the younger man.

"Freedom," Marcus answered simply. "No need to be under the boots of another man. No meddling government to interfere with my business." He smiled up at Mal. "I'm assuming you did some cortex reading last night. Find it interesting?"

Mal tried to look innocent. "Now why would you think I did that?" he asked.

Marcus chuckled. "Because that's exactly what I would have done, if you were lying in my infirmary….that is, if I had an actual infirmary. Mine's more like a supply room with a bed."

It was Mal's turn to laugh. "Might want to invest in a decent infirmary, in your line of work, I'm thinkin'," he said.

"Don't know as I could hire on a medic anywhere close to the one you got," Marcus said, thinking about the way Simon had cared for his injury so efficiently.

"Yeah, well, there aren't many like him," Mal agreed.

"Seems quite refined to be sailing around in the Black, at least until I heard what he said to Murdocke."

Mal frowned. "What'd he say?"

"Well," Marcus said, "First you have to understand Murdocke. The man can usually manage to say the one thing that will get him thrown out the airlock or beaten bloody in the first ten sentences he speaks to a man."

"Simon usually has a good deal of restraint," Mal said.

"Unless the man he's doctoring on is advising him to medicate the wild she-devil woman who is the engineer for this boat."

Mal looked at Marcus merrily. "Didn't know Kaylee was Simon's wife, huh?"

"Apparently not," Marcus said, grinning. "But he came to realize it about the time Simon started to describe all manner of inventive ways to use a surgical saw."

Mal threw back his head in genuine merriment. "Wish I could have seen that."

"It wasn't pretty, but it was hilarious," Marcus said.

"And why was Murdocke at odds with Kaylee?" Mal asked. "She's usually like a ray of sunshine. A person has to really try to get on her bad side."

"Made a remark about her engine room, I think," Marcus said noncommittally.

Mal nodded. "That would do it," he said. After a moment, he added, "What was your man doing in my engine room?"

"Murdocke's a good engineer," Marcus said in his man's defense. "Just wanted to compare notes with your person. The Hit or Miss is a Cicada class ship, after all. Uses a lot of the same parts as a Firefly."

"Lot bigger, as I remember," Mal said.

"Yeah, there is that," Marcus agreed. "Makes for a fine cargo vessel. Can haul quite a load."

"That what you're doing on Persephone?" Mal asked. "Picking up or delivering a load?"

Marcus sighed. "That was the plan. Only the contact welched on the deal. Said he didn't feel 'comfortable' dealing with an 'unknown'. Seems he thinks his cargo is too precious to entrust to a crew without a reputation." He sighed, frustrated again as he thought of Easy Mercury's dismissal. "Me, I would have thought that being without a reputation would be a good thing when engaging in clandestine dealings."

"Yeah, go figure," Mal said, the wheels in his head beginning to turn.

Marcus eyed him steadily. "You planning to tell me why it is you set Serenity down in the middle of a field instead of on the docks?"

Mal gazed back at him for a moment, weighing his answer. "Had some trouble with a part. Couldn't make it to the docks in time. Had to land here to repair it."

"Think you'll be able to repair it, or will you need a new fuel flow compensator?" Marcus asked.

Mal looked at him, startled. "How did you know…?"

Marcus grinned. "Murdocke may be a smart-ass, but he's also an excellent engineer. He saw the trouble before Kaylee pulled him out from under the engine by his ankles."

"Then why'd you ask me?" Mal said.

Marcus smiled. "Same reason you'd have asked me," he replied. "Man needs to know who he's dealing with."

"Did I pass the test?" Mal asked dryly.

"You did," Marcus said. "Did I?"

"You did," Mal replied. "'Course, taking that bullet for my wife helped quite a bit."

Marcus shifted, suddenly more aware of the pain in his rear. "Yeah, well, about that," he said, "I should have known better than to go into a bar on U-day."

"Why's that?"

"Because I've been in an Alliance-friendly bar on U-day before," Marcus answered. "In fact, I've been in a bar with you on U-day before."

Mal frowned. "You have?"

"Yep," Marcus replied. "Was in that bar a few years back when you and your first mate and that man called Jayne started the fight that led out into the street and almost over the crater."

Mal nodded, remembering the day well. "You fight with us, or against us?" he asked.

"Neither," Marcus said. "Stole the money left lying about by the morons you were fighting with and left before they got back."

Mal stared at him for a moment in disbelief, and then, both men started to laugh. "Stupid hundans thought a Firefly had enough firepower to blow another crater in that moon," Mal managed to get out past his guffaws.

Marcus nodded, wiping tears of mirth from his own eyes. "Was a right wonder they had so much coin about them before they poured out into the street after you. Like taking candy from a baby, it was."

Simon walked into the infirmary at just that moment. "Swapping tales of thrilling adventures, I see," he said dryly as the two men tried to stop their laughter.

"Something like that," Mal said, wiping his own eyes as he made his way back to the bridge with a small backward glance at Marcus. "I'll be back after Simon's done with you. Ain't got a burning need to see your pi gu this morning."

Marcus grinned. "Too much excitement in one day. I understand."

Mal shook his head, but kept on walking without further comment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus entered Serenity's cargo bay with Mal walking along behind him. Both crews looked at their Captains with various stages of curiosity. "Mrs. Tam," Marcus began.

River and Kaylee both stepped forward. Marcus frowned. "Umm, I mean the Mrs. Tam that's married to Dr. Tam." Eyeing River, he added, "I thought you were Mrs. Reynolds."

River smiled, enjoying his confusion. "I am Mrs. Reynolds, but I used to be Miss Tam."

"You were married to the doct…?" Marcus started.

"No, she is Simon's sister," Mal said, eager to get to the business at hand.

Pierre spoke up, looking at Serenity's crew carefully. "So, how many of you are related? Let's see, Kaylee is married to Simon, whose sister is River. And River is married to …."

Jayne couldn't resist. "River's married to Mal, but for awhile there Mal and Jim were ….."

Mal interrupted again. "That's enough of that," he said quickly.

Marcus looked at Jim and then at River. "Traded up then," he commented.

"Actually, the Captain was married to both at the …." Zoe began.

"Could we just get on with what we're doin' right now?" Mal said, his patience wearing very thin.

"You see why we couldn't stay together," Jim said softly, shaking his head as if in mourning of the fact.

Seeing Mal's expression, Marcus quickly turned to the business at hand. "Anyway, Mrs. Tam, would you be so kind as to step here beside your Captain?" Turning to glare at Murdocke for good measure, he added, "My engineer has something he'd like to say to you." 

Kaylee eyed Murdocke warily, but stepped up beside Mal. Murdocke took a deep breath, and began. "I'm very sorry for what I said about your boat," he said, as if reciting a lesson. Marcus tapped him lightly on the shoulder to prod him. "And I think you're a fine engineer." He looked at Marcus, who raised his eyebrows. "And, Captain Reynolds, I'm sorry for any disturbance I caused last night." When he looked at Marcus again, the man nodded, and Murdocke stepped back with an audible sigh.

Kaylee sniffed. "I accept your apology," she said.

"Well, now that all that's settled, I suppose we should be getting along," Marcus said, reaching out to shake Mal's hand. "I thank you kindly for the hospitality."

"Where you headed?" Mal asked.

"Suppose I'll go back to see Easy. Try to convince him that I got what it takes to do the job."

"Mind if me and Jayne go with you?" Mal asked, almost casually.

"Come ahead," Marcus said. "Maybe he'll have something for both of us. He's an up and comer, if you know what I mean."

Mal smiled. "I conjure I do," he said. He turned to see his own crew looking at him with vague suspicion. "What?" he said.

Zoe spoke first. "Nothing, sir," she said, her tone indicating clearly that she was not exactly comfortable with whatever it was her Captain was planning.

"Don't worry," Mal said. "I got a plan."

A small collective sigh rose from Serenity's crew at those all-too-familiar words.

XXXXXXXXXX

Easy Mercury stood fidgeting in his new office. Full of nervous energy, Easy rarely sat down. Contrary to his name, he was generally ill at ease and covered it with constant prattling about any and every thing that came into his head. Not a native of Persephone, he was slowly carving out his niche there, and while the ever elusive Badger still controlled a large portion of Persephone's less than legitimate enterprises, Easy had begun to develop contacts that would enable him to achieve the reputation he wanted.

A knock sounded at his door, and his two lanky bodyguards moved forward to see who it was. Easy waited anxiously, shoving his hands in the pockets of his shiny new pants to have something to do. "It's the Hazzard guy," one of the guards told him.

Easy rolled his eyes, having thought he'd been clear enough with the man yesterday. Sitting down carefully so as not to damage the crease in his pants, he tried to look authoritative. "Let him in," he said.

The guard pushed the door open and Marcus and Bear stepped into the room. "Morning, Easy," Marcus said pleasantly.

Easy eyed Bear warily, thinking privately that the man was too big to be an actual human type person. "Thought I told you yesterday, Hazzard. I just can't use you," Easy said, fiddling with the papers on his desk.

When he looked up again, he was surprised to see two additional men in the room. Glaring at his bodyguards, he thought that he needed to have a long talk with them later. One of the men, he didn't recognize, though it was obvious that he was the muscle for the man he did know. Malcolm Reynolds, he thought in amazement. Malcolm Reynolds was standing in his office.

Jumping up quickly, Easy came around the desk and pumped Mal's hand enthusiastically. "Mr. Reynolds," he said. "It's a real pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Easy Mercury, which I guess you know, being as how you've come to see me."

Mal smiled calmly. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Mercury."

"Call me Easy," Easy said eagerly. "No need for formalities between men such as ourselves." Brushing Marcus out of the way, he pointed to a seat in front of his desk. "Won't you sit down? Can I get you some coffee, or a drink of some other sort?" He snapped his fingers at his bodyguards, who looked at him as if he had just grown another head.

Mal smiled. "No, I don't need anything just now," he said.

Easy smiled. "I assume you're here because of a job?" he said. "I've got just the thing for you. Been looking for a man of your caliber for this one." His eyes slid toward Marcus, clearly indicating that he had not been up to standard.

Marcus started to speak, but a small motion from Mal stopped him. "Well, Easy," Mal said, his voice smooth as silk. "I might be interested in hearing about the job, but I'd have to consult with my business associate here." He held out his hand, indicating Marcus.

Marcus and Easy sported identical looks of shock for just a moment. Then, recovering quickly, Marcus said, "I'm not sure Easy here wants to deal with us, Mal."

Easy interrupted him quickly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hazzard," he said. "I…I had no idea you worked with Mr. Reynolds."

"Well, now you know," Mal said, looking at Easy steadily. "So why don't you tell us about this job?" He sat down in the chair Easy had indicated earlier, and Easy quickly pulled up another chair for Marcus. Marcus sat down, giving Mal a quick grin as Easy hurried around the desk to sit in his own chair.

"Well now, isn't this pleasant?" Easy said, arranging himself in his chair. "Working with Malcolm Reynolds."

"Ain't agreed just yet," Mal said. "We'll be needin' the particulars."

"Of course, of course," Easy said quickly. "I understand. Man such as yourself…..well anyway, here's the deal." As Easy began to describe exactly what the job entailed, Marcus relaxed back into his chair with a satisfied mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Holiday Blues**

**Part VI—Harvest Day**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal and Marcus learn the nature of the job.

XXXXXXXXXX

Easy Mercury leaned forward in his chair, forgetting to look disinterested for the sake of appearances. "It's a good take," he said proudly. "I managed to work them up an additional twenty percent from their original price, and I think there may be more on the table. All you have to do is pick up the cargo on Boros and deliver it to Shiva."

Mal frowned. "Isn't Shiva kinda' new as settlements go?"

Easy nodded eagerly. "Yes, and that's exactly why they're willing to pay so much to get this stuff. I understand it's premium, completely organic fertilizer, not been tampered with by the Alliance. Just good, clean manure."

Marcus frowned. "That's sort of a contradiction in terms, isn't it?"

Easy scowled at him briefly and then, seeing Mal's face, arranged his expression in a more conciliatory way. "I mean to say that it hasn't been altered in any way. It's top of the line fertilizer. Just what a new settlement needs to get their crops started out right."

"Why doesn't the Alliance transport it for 'em?" Mal asked. "Thought the cortex said that the government was eager to see the settlement do well."

Easy huffed. "They're eager enough to see their new garrison there do well," he said. "But as I understand it, and I think I have a good handle on the situation, the locals are not exactly trustful of their new neighbors at the garrison. They would prefer to do business with men such as yourselves."

"Can't say as I blame them for that," Mal said.

Easy smiled happily, thinking that the famous Captain Reynolds was about to make him considerably richer than he'd been this morning. "And here's the really good thing about it. I understand that the fertilizer has been packed in some type of new container that will almost completely eliminate the more unpleasant aspects of carrying fresh fertilizer."

"You mean stink-proof?" Marcus asked incredulously, becoming impatient with the self-satisfied demeanor of their host.

Easy eyed him as if he had just picked his nose in public. "If you want to put it like that, yes," he acknowledged. "So long as you keep the containers sealed tightly, I am given to understand that they will be completely inoffensive. Also, as a side point, keeping the containers tightly sealed will prevent premature degradation of the cargo, meaning of course, that top dollar will be paid when it's inspected on Shiva."

"How many containers are we talking about here?" Mal asked.

"At least twenty," Easy answered quickly. "And as you can see, at 5,000 credits a container, that adds up pretty quickly."

"And your take is …" Mal began.

Easy interrupted him quickly. "Well, of course, normally, I take at least a forty percent cut. But, since we are just now establishing a business relationship, I will be willing to take just thirty percent. You know, as a sign of my admiration for you and my eagerness to do business with you and your crew." He smiled obsequiously.

"Make it twenty and we'll consider it," Marcus said calmly.

Mal turned to glare at him, seeing the loss of enough coin to buy a brand new fuel flow compensator and have enough left over to fuel and re-stock Serenity's larder coming quickly. Marcus returned his glare with a pleasant smile.

Mal opened his mouth to protest, when to his surprise, Easy made a counter offer. "I suppose I could accept a mere twenty-five percent, but I must tell you, I can go no farther," he said, picturing Reynolds and Hazzard walking out without so much as a backward glance. "It's really unheard of for a man in my position to accept less than thirty percent, you know." He tried to lessen the wheedling tone of his voice, fearing Reynolds would think him too weak.

Mal looked back at Marcus, who sat serenely watching him. "Twenty-five seems fair," he answered quickly. "Considering the nature of the cargo, and the fact we don't know each other very well just yet." He gazed at Easy steadily.

"Twenty-five it is, then," Easy capitulated. "In honor of this, our first business venture together, I will accept the reduced fee. But next time,…"

Mal stood to forestall further discussion. "'Spect we'd best see how this time turns out first," he said, holding out his hand.

Easy rose quickly, pumping his hand enthusiastically. "I'm sure this will be the first of many mutually beneficial arrangements, Captain Reynolds," he said. Turning to shake Marcus' hand as well, he continued, "Many, many more."

"We'll see," both men said in unison as Easy escorted them to the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can't believe you got him down to twenty-five percent," Mal said, as he and Marcus walked through the crowded streets of Persephone toward the mule. Jayne and Bear walked behind them, both men doing the math in their heads.

Marcus shrugged. "Was fair obvious Mercury would do just about anything to get you to take the job," he said. "Was 'easy' pickin's if you ask me."

Mal groaned at the poor pun. "So you're gonna give me the extra five percent, right?" he asked.

Marcus snorted. "Bein' as how we'll be using my ship, I think not."

"But you wouldn't even have the job if I weren't involved," Mal pointed out good-naturedly.

"True enough." Marcus said. "And I suppose I do owe you something for seeing to my…unfortunate injury. Shall we call it even?"

"Sounds like a plan," Mal said, climbing into the mule and watching with some amusement as Marcus eased down into the seat beside him. "S'pose our crews can work together without bloodshed 'til we can get paid?"

"That remains to be seen," Marcus said, grinning. "But at least the Hit or Miss is a pretty good sized boat. Maybe if we put 'em on separate ends…"

"Or we could just get a muzzle for Murdocke, and we should be fine," Bear said blandly from the back seat.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pierre sat in the common area of Serenity, watching Murdocke out of the corner of his eye. Apparently the common area was the gathering place for Serenity's children in the mornings, and Pierre was less than sure about Murdocke's ability to interact with anyone, much less a group of people under the age of twelve.

But so far, Murdocke was contenting himself with working on the puzzle that Anya and Mal had left out on the low table in front of the couch. Pierre supposed the intricate puzzle must help to pass the time when the ship was out in the Black for long stretches, and he was struck by the family feel to the entire ship. The galley with its tiny flowers painted on the walls, the box of well-worn toys in the corner of the common area, the drawings taped to any surface flat enough to hold them all spoke more of a large family sharing their lives together than simply a crew of people forced together by circumstance to share space on a transport ship.

Having set Daniel down on the blanket spread on the decking and put various toys around him, Anya startled Pierre by coming to sit beside him. And of course, where Anya went, Adam followed. So Pierre found himself suddenly surrounded on either side by children, an unaccustomed situation for him. Adam grinned up at him. "We don't bite," he said, his young voice filled with amusement.

"Didn't say you did," Pierre said.

"No, but you were thinking it," Adam said lightly. "And we don't have any bad germs either. Haven't been sick at all for a little while."

Pierre stared at him in wonderment, becoming vaguely uneasy with the thought that the child should have so easily guessed the random thoughts that had entered his head. Anya, sensing his unease, gave Adam a warning look and quickly changed the subject. "Seems like your Mr. Murdocke is enjoying the puzzle."

Pierre looked back at Murdocke, whose bald head was bent in concentration over the table. "Maybe we should get a puzzle or two for the Hit or Miss," he said, a smile evident in his voice though Anya could not see it because of the mask he wore.

"Captain Mal finds the best puzzles," Anya said fondly. "Most every time we're dirtside, he comes back with a different one. Should be some really nice ones on Persephone, but I'm not sure we'll be getting a new one just now."

Pierre looked over into her startlingly blue eyes. "And why is that?"

Anya carefully considered her answer. "Have to get what Serenity needs before we get the fun stuff," she finally said.

"Ah," Pierre said, nodding his head. "I see that your priorities are in order."

"What's 'priorities'?" Adam asked, fiddling with the blanket on the back of the couch.

"It means we work before we play," Anya replied before Pierre could form an answer.

Adam made a face. "Oh, that," he said. ""Course we do, on account of Daddy yells if we don't."

Pierre chuckled. "Is that the only reason?"

Anya sighed as if she was majorly put-upon. "No, but it is the loudest one."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lord Harrow stood at Serenity's ramp talking with Zoe. "So, how goes the repair work?" he asked, glancing into the cargo bay.

"Kaylee's got it under control," Zoe replied calmly. "She's working on the parts she can repair, and once we find the replacement part we need, we should be out of your pasture in no time at all."

Harrow nodded. "No hurry," he said politely. "Though I am eager that you should be spaceworthy when my next herd is ready at the end of the month. I'd hate to have to think of finding another transport vessel. I'm rather fond of your Captain, you know. Something about that duel with Wing still brings a smile to my face."

Zoe wondered privately if he would still be smiling if he knew what had eventually happened to the odious Atherton Wing, but as usual, kept her own counsel. "Shouldn't be a problem. Captain's out seeing to it now."

The sound of the mule coming in the distance made Lord Harrow look up. "Good to know," he said. "Sounds like he may be on the way back."

Zoe looked out into the near distance. "Yep," she said. "That's him." She stepped out into the sunlight to give Mal room to drive the mule into the bay.

Mal jumped down quickly to shake Lord Harrow's hand. "What brings you out this fine morning?" he asked.

"Just checking on Serenity's progress," Harrow replied, smiling pleasantly. "Have you found the part you needed?"

"Not just yet," Mal replied. "Though I have found a way to get it, I conjure." As he spoke, Marcus joined the two men. "This here's Captain Marcus Hazzard," Mal said, introducing the men. "Captains a Cicada called the Hit or Miss."

"Pleased to meet you," Marcus said as Harrow shook his hand.

Mal continued. "Captain Hazzard has a job that is going to require extra hands. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to leave Serenity here for a spell while my crew helps him out. We should be back within two weeks at the latest, and I'll have the part with me when we return. How does that sound?"

Harrow nodded. "I see no problem with having Serenity here for that long. As I said before, this pasture is empty now anyway. And that would still give your lovely mechanic two weeks to affect the repairs before I have need of your services."

"Good," Mal said. "Then it's settled. We'll be leaving with the Hit or Miss later today."

"Good luck, and godspeed," Harrow said, stepping back down from the ramp. "Don't worry about your ship. My men will keep an eye on her."

"I'd take it as a kindness," Mal replied, smiling as the older man walked back across the pasture toward his home. Turning to Zoe, he said, "Best we get the crew into the galley so's we don't have to explain everything but once."

"Yes sir," Zoe said smartly, moving to comply.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Manure?" Jayne said, his face scrunched up in a look of disgust.

"It ain't like we haven't dealt with manure before," Mal said. "And about to do it again, when we transport Harrow's cattle for him end of the month."

"But at least this manure will be in decent containers," Marcus said quickly, seeing Murdocke about to protest. "We've been assured that as long as we keep the containers sealed, it will be no problem."

"So, what do we do while you're gone?" Inara asked, looking at Mal but placing a hand on Jayne's arm to stop him from saying anything else.

Marcus smiled. "The Hit or Miss is a large vessel. There's no need to split up the crew. You can all come."

River added, "We should all go. Things tend to go poorly when we split up."

"That's an understatement," Simon said, thinking about the last time the crew had split up for any length of time, and how they were even now dealing with the after effects of the shuttle crash and the subsequent problems that ensued.

Inara looked less than thrilled with the prospect, and Murdocke sighed heavily. "Hit or Miss ain't no place for a bunch of snot-nosed younguns," he said. "Crawling all over the deck plating, spitting up on the furniture, peeing on the …"

"You talk about them like they're puppies or something," Marcus said, scowling. "Best as I can tell, they're all better behaved than you are."

Jayne snorted, causing Mal to say, "Well, maybe not all…."

Pierre stood back beside Zoe, watching the goings on with amusement as Murdocke continued to protest. Exchanging a quick glance, he and Zoe stepped to either side of the man. Murdocke didn't notice, on a roll now about why having another crew on the Hit or Miss was a bad idea all around. Without a word, Zoe reached out and delivered one swift blow to the back of his head. Murdocke yelped, clutching his head and looking at Zoe with a startled expression. Turning quickly to Pierre, he said, "You just gonna let her beat on me like that?"

Pierre looked at him steadily. "Saves me the trouble," he replied easily.

Mal and Marcus looked at each other with almost identical expressions. "That went well," Mal said.

"Couldn't have asked for better," Marcus replied.

Turning back to the combined crews, Mal said, "So, are there any more objections?"

And for once, no one else said a word.

"Good," Mal said. "Bein' as how that's the case, let's get our gear together and head on out."

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Holiday Blues**

**Part VII—Moving Day**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Serenity's crew moves to the Hit or Miss, and take a tour.

XXXXXXXXXX

After several trips back and forth between the two ships, Serenity's crew stood in the cavernous cargo bay of the Hit or Miss. Simon whistled low in his throat at the sheer size of the vessel. Jiggling Daniel happily on her hip, Kaylee smiled. "She ain't as homey as our girl, but she's a wonder all the same," she said to her husband.

Simon nodded. "I didn't realize how big it was going to be. I've never seen one up close before."

Inara looked at him in surprise. "I would have thought that your parents might have taken you and River on one of these for a tour of the Core worlds. Of course, this one looks nothing like the luxury liner it must have once been. I've had occasion to be on several ships of this model before, and most of them were quite…elegant."

Marcus smiled at the Companion charmingly. "Didn't have much use for the swimming pools and shuffle boards and chandeliers for our purposes," he said easily. "But this ballroom certainly has enough room to carry anything we're likely to need in it, don't you think?"

Inara smiled her patented smile, recognizing that Marcus was a man just as in love with his ship as Mal. "It looks as if you've done a fine job converting it for your use," she said graciously.

Mal watched Marcus bask in the praise, well aware of Inara's talents in that department. He glanced at Jayne, who looked just slightly less than pleased until Inara threaded her arm into his and smiled up at him pleasantly. That woman was a wonder, he thought briefly before he heard the beginnings of something less pleasant to his right.

Kaylee had been talking to Simon for some few minutes about the various specifications of a Cicada class vessel, comparing it to the Firefly. Simon's eyes were understandably glazed over as she talked excitedly about things that sounded to Mal's ears like so much gibberish. He glanced over at Bear, who seemed similarly befuddled by the techno-talk. "And it has a 2300 RK-20 fusion power core," she was saying, as if that should mean something to her husband.

Simon, having long ago learned to simply nod in these circumstances said, "Is that so?"

"No, it isn't," Murdocke said, swaggering up to insinuate himself into the conversation. They were, he thought, talking about his baby now.

Kaylee put her hand on her free hip, forgetting about Daniel for a minute. "I know what kinda' core Cicadas got to have," she began.

Murdocke held up his hand. "Some time back, I retrofitted her with a 2420 RL-5 Fusion/Fission core," he said proudly. "Now she can get up to 1.8 light years per day, if we have to."

Kaylee's brow wrinkled in disbelief. "That ain't even possible with a ship this size," she sputtered.

"Wanna bet?" Murdocke said.

Kaylee looked like she did indeed, but Mal stepped between the two engineers quickly. "Seems like that's enough shop talk for one day," he said, giving Kaylee a warning look. "Maybehaps you can tour the engine room later, but right now, best we be getting settled in."

Kaylee looked at her Captain with more than a little disappointment but, as he'd hoped, she turned her attention back to Daniel. "Reckon you're right," she acknowledged. "Feels like Daniel might need to be changed anyhow."

Murdocke made a disgusted noise. "Ain't been on the boat more'n fifteen minutes, and already with the dirty diapers."

"I suppose you got a way to fix that too?" Kaylee snapped, thinking the man was just too insufferable for words.

"I can think of a…." Murdocke began, but Marcus cut him off quickly. "Perhaps Pierre can show you to your room, Mrs. Tam, so that you can see to the little one."

Kaylee smiled, good humor restored. "You can call me Kaylee, you know," she said.

Marcus nodded. "Thank you, Kaylee." Motioning Pierre to show the Tams where to go, he turned to Mal. "Might have to keep the two of them apart for the duration," he said.

Mal snorted. "Don't think you could keep Kaylee outta the engine room of any boat she's on for more than a few minutes."

"Well, that should make this trip very interesting," Bear said blandly, looking at Murdocke speculatively. "Might be a good thing there'll be a doctor on board."

XXXXXXXXXX

In fairly short order, Simon and Kaylee returned to the group with a cleaner and much more comfortable Daniel in Simon's arms and Marcus took Serenity's crew on the grand tour of his ship. "As Miss Serra mentioned," he said, "The Hit or Miss was originally a luxury liner. The large bay was once a ballroom. Place for all the high society folk to twirl about in their finery."

"I have to say it looks more my speed now," Mal said, admiring the sheer size of the hold.

Marcus laughed. "Yeah, mine too," he said, leading them forward into the interior of the ship. Reaching the top of the stairs, he indicated rooms to the right and left. "There were originally twenty passenger cabins on this level," he said. "Most of them on the left are storage compartments now, but the ten on the right are ready for use." As he spoke, he slid open one of the doors, and motioned them inside.

"This one's big as three of our bunks put together," Jayne said with a certain longing.

Marcus nodded. "They're all like this," he said. "Apparently Corebred folk need more room for their sundries than the rest of us."

"Fella could get used to this much room to move about," Jayne said, plopping down on the bed and sending up a cloud of dust that made Adam and Anya sneeze.

Marcus cleared his throat. "Sorry about that," he said, waving his arms about and ending up stirring up even more dust. "Don't have much occasion to use these rooms. So far, passengers haven't exactly been a priority for us."

"Neither has housekeeping," Zoe whispered quietly to Jim, who nodded silently.

"No problem," Mal said, his own nose tickled by the dust swirling about. "We're grateful for the rooms."

"You can take your pick of these as you see fit," Marcus said, indicating the rest of the rooms on the right side of the corridor. "Let's go on up to the next level, and you can see the galley and the common areas."

The crew obediently followed their host, surreptitiously wiping their noses and dusty hands as they went. The galley looked not a lot better than the passenger cabins had, with what looked like several days' supply of dishes stacked haphazardly in the large sink. Kaylee and River shared a glance. It was fairly obvious that the crew of the Hit or Miss contained no women, Mal thought, as he looked at the general state of the galley. And no men who had been in the military either. But there was no denying that the ship was a beauty, despite its lack of housekeeping.

Marcus went on. "Down this corridor is a room that I think would serve well as a kind of gathering place for the kids," he said. "Bear, you and Murdocke go on into the second room on the left and get it ready."

"Ready for what?" Murdocke asked, already sure the answer was going to be irksome.

"Ready for the kids to play in," Marcus said. "The Hit or Miss isn't exactly child-proof, and that room is in a central location and can be watched from the galley or the largest of the common areas."

Bear nodded, but Murdocke protested. "I don't know anything about getting a playroom ready for young'uns."

A small vein in Marcus' temple began to pulse, and Pierre stepped forward. "I know a little something about playrooms," he said smoothly. "I can help Bear with it after the tour."

Marcus nodded. Turning to Murdocke with a slight glare, he said, "Since you're free now, you can use your time to show Kaylee the engine room." Towering over the smaller man, he said, "And be nice. We're back where the airlock is, and it's had your name on it for awhile now."

Mal laughed and looked at Jayne. "Sound familiar?"

Jayne grinned. "Wouldn't, if you weren't so tetchy since you and Jim got that divorce."

Mal looked at Inara thoughtfully. "He didn't used to be this quick with the comebacks 'til you and he got together, you know. You're a bad influence."

Inara smiled sweetly. "Retribution could be a suffering of great consequence."

At Mal's wrinkled brow, River translated, "Payback's a bitch."

"Ah," Mal answered, to the general laughter of the group. "Regardless, I think maybehaps I'd like to see the engine room too." Marcus nodded, and the four moved off in the general direction of the engine room.

River turned to Pierre. "I'd like to see the bridge, if I may," she said softly. Zoe and Jim both nodded.

"Of course," Pierre said, leading them in that direction.

Simon sighed, holding Daniel and flanked on either side by Anya and Adam. "Let's see about this room they're going to make into a playroom for you," he suggested. The children eagerly nodded, and ran into the room, Simon trailing behind.

Jayne and Inara stood for a moment in the corridor, looking at each other. "Let's pick our room," Inara said. "Maybe the one farthest away."

Jayne grinned. "You mean the one with the huge bed?"

"That's the one," Inara said, smiling saucily.

"I like the way you think, woman," Jayne answered, leading the way.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first thing River noticed about the bridge was how spotlessly it was maintained in sharp contrast to the look of the rest of the ship. The first thing Zoe noticed was the robot figurines on the navigational console. The sight took her breath away for a moment, so reminiscent of Wash's dinosaurs that it gave her a sharp stab of momentary grief.

Having spent several months studying the subtle changes in Zoe's demeanor and what they meant, Jim saw immediately her discomfiture. Moving to stand beside her, he took her hand quietly. She turned, the pain in her eyes mitigated by the grateful smile she gave him as she squeezed his hand slightly.

Pierre, unaware of the drama unfolding behind him, was giving River a short lesson in the differences between piloting a Firefly and the much larger Cicada class vessel when Marcus burst onto the bridge. Pierre turned to look at his Captain, a slight hint of amusement in his tone. "Don't worry, Captain," he said lightly. "Your dolls are safe. No one's touched them."

Marcus drew his dignity about him like a cape. "They're not dolls," he protested, as if he'd had this same discussion a million times. "They're action figures."

Pierre inclined his head. "Of course they are," he said as if he were humoring a three-year-old. "Action figures."

Marcus huffed. "Damn straight."

XXXXXXXXXX

The combined crew, having seen everything there was to see on the Hit or Miss, met back in the galley to get organized. Mal, by sheer force of habit, immediately began apportioning duties to his crew, while Marcus looked on with a smile of amusement. "Didn't intend for you all to be given the task of housecleaning," he said after Mal had finished. "But I certainly won't turn down the help."

Inara smiled sweetly. "Charming as the Hit or Miss is, it does look a bit like it could use a woman's touch."

Murdocke smirked. "Coulda' had one too, little while back. The Captain here was well on his way to gettin' hitched to a woman…"

Marcus interrupted him quickly. "Don't imagine these fine folk want to hear about that right now," he said, scowling at the memory.

"Oh, I don't know. Sounds like an interesting tale," Jayne began, before Mal gave him a warning look.

"Best we be getting to the business at hand, and leaving the tales for later," Mal said, as Marcus nodded in agreement. "What do we need to do to get this thing in the air for Boros?" he asked.

Marcus cleared his throat. "Not a thing, other than to get your gear stowed in the right rooms. Everything else is taken care of for now. Pierre, take us out of the world."

Pierre nodded smartly, and headed to the bridge to do just that.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Holiday Blues**

**Part VIII—Take Your Kids to Work Day**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: The Hit or Miss departs for Boros, and the crews settle in for the ride.

XXXXXXXXXX

Murdocke walked casually to the engine room, secretly delighted that Kaylee was tagging along to take a look at his baby in action. Pretending that he was completely unaware of her presence, he set about initiating the setup engine sequence. He smiled a little, knowing that the sight of the huge engine beginning to turn would be exciting to the little lady mechanic. He did not know her all that well yet, but he knew at least that she would be impressed.

Kaylee watched quietly from the corner of the room, noting how meticulously organized everything was. She thought with a little embarrassment about how Serenity's engine room had looked when Murdocke had seen it, and realized that he must have initially thought that she always left her girl in that condition. Though he had seen soon enough that she was working on a specific problem, she knew that first impressions were often hard to dispel, and she felt a flush rise to her cheeks with the idea.

Murdocke, completely unaware of her train of thought, saw the faint blush and assumed it was a sign that she was impressed with the workings of the engine as it began its revolution. "It's a sight to behold, isn't it?" he said.

Kaylee jumped, startled at the different tone of his voice. The condescension and the smug superiority had been replaced by an almost tender quality. She smiled. "It is, at that," she agreed. "Must be quite the thing to work with those Eurodyne Taskmaster reaction drives."

Murdocke nodded, impressed that she knew the models so well. "Wait 'til you see this," he said, pointing toward a small contained unit under the main engine.

Kaylee stooped down to peer at the area he'd indicated. "Is that a…?" she started to ask.

Murdocke, eager to show off his beauty, nodded enthusiastically. "Sure is," he said proudly. "Wanna see her in action a little later?"

Kaylee shook her head eagerly. "Only ever read about these," she said. "Been wanting to see one up close."

"I know," Murdocke replied. "Couldn't believe it when Marcus agreed to get not just one, but two of 'em for the ship. Happiest day of my life when I put 'em in." He grinned at her, suddenly looking very much like a man showing off a picture of his child.

Kaylee grinned right back. "'Magine it was," she said.

"Murdocke, you ready down there?" Pierre's voice filtered through the comm system.

The spell broken, Murdocke's face took on its usual smug expression. Hitting the comm link, he said, "Always ready for anything you got, Pierre. Take her out."

XXXXXXXXXX

Pierre took his hand off the comm button, as Marcus stood behind the pilot's chair. Glancing to be sure River and Mal were seated in the secondary stations behind the navigational console, Pierre flipped several switches and the bridge hummed satisfactorily to life.

Marcus held on to the back of Pierre's chair, his fingers reflexively tightening as the Hit or Miss rose into the atmosphere. "Watch out for the …" he said, leaning over Pierre's shoulder and pointing.

"I see it," Pierre said calmly, maneuvering the large ship around the object in question as if he was piloting nothing more than a small skiff. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Marcus ignored the suggestion. "Does she feel a little shaky to you?" he asked.

Pierre sighed. "No, she's smooth as silk. Sit down, please."

"Because I told Murdocke to check those couplings," Marcus continued as if he hadn't heard his pilot. "Hey, you see that…?"

"I see it," Pierre said, exasperation in his voice.

Mal and River exchanged an amused glance. 'You used to do that to me,' Mal heard the thought just as clearly as if River had spoken it aloud. He scowled. 'Did not', he thought as forcefully as he could. River laughed and shook her head.

Mal turned his attention back to the scene in front of him just in time to see Pierre thrust several of the small figurines lining the console into Marcus' hands. "Go play with your dolls, or by perdition itself, I swear I'll turn this boat around and land your pi gu right back on Persephone. Dong ma?"

Marcus looked somewhat taken aback. "What did I do?" he asked innocently.

While Pierre just glared at his Captain, Mal and River slipped off the bridge so that they could laugh to their hearts' content elsewhere.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, I'm sure they're on the way to Boros," the shadowed figure standing at the Eavesdowne docks said quietly into his comm link. "Hazzard took on passengers, but I found out from one of Easy's men that they're definitely headed to pick up the cargo."

He listened to the instructions of his boss for a few minutes. "Don't know who the passengers are. You want I should find out?" He paused to hear the negative answer. "Don't see as it matters much. There'll be enough of us there to handle anything that goes pear-shaped, I reckon." He listened again, this time more lengthily. "Right, I'll get on it," he answered finally. "I'll let you know when they've got the goods." Ending the communication, he dropped the comm link into his jacket pocket and quietly slipped away into the crowds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon stepped into what passed for the infirmary on the Hit or Miss. Surprised at how small it was compared to the enormous passenger cabins, he surmised that this was not the original infirmary. Surely on a luxury liner, the sickbay would be as opulent as any other area of the ship. It was Simon's experience that the privileged class felt the need for luxury even in their sicknesses. Making a mental note to try to find the original infirmary later, he looked through the small cabinets, taking stock of what was available.

Sighing, he was reminded of the state he'd found Serenity's infirmary in when first he'd seen it. Though he had to admit that Mal had stocked Serenity with a decent supply of things needed in the event of a shooting or stabbing, he had found that there was very little else there when he'd arrived. The young Captain of the Hit or Miss was apparently not as sure of being injured in a gunfight as Mal had been, and Simon began to make a list of things he would suggest to the man when he had an opportunity. Any crew carrying less than legal cargo could expect some kind of injury for which more drugs would be needed than he saw in the cabinets and drawers.

And then, there was the little matter of sterility. Try as he might, he could find no sign of any kind of disinfectant in the infirmary for the equipment or the people. Shuddering to think of what that could mean, he wrote several more items down on his list.

While there seemed to be a lack in almost every area he could think of, he found it odd that there was an overabundance of rolls of sterile gauze bandages available. Also, he found that there seemed to be an inordinate amount of ointment for the treatment of burns. Perhaps whoever did the cooking on board was clumsy and burned themselves a lot, he thought distractedly as he continued with his list. Whatever the case, at least those were two things he didn't need to put on the list.

XXXXXXXXXX

Having settled down considerably now that the ship was in route to Boros and set on auto-pilot, Marcus looked at Pierre speculatively. "So, what do you think of Captain Reynolds and his crew?"

Pierre turned to look at his friend. "Seem to be all right. Though I was more than a little surprised you agreed to take them onboard, considering how you feel about passengers in general."

Marcus sighed. "I know, I know. It's ridiculous to have a ship this large and have a problem with taking on passengers."

Pierre shrugged his shoulders. "Your ship, your call."

"Probably wouldn't have taken them on but for what I know about his past," Marcus admitted. "Suppose it's the Independent sympathizer in me."

Pierre snorted. "Or the fact that he got us the job," he said.

Marcus laughed. "Well, there is that. But I suspect I would have taken them on anyway, if they needed a lift somewhere. You gotta give 'em credit for getting the Miranda wave out."

"Don't see as it did us much good," Pierre said calmly. "Just put more Alliance patrols in the skies, as best as I can tell."

"You're such a cynic," Marcus said, letting the tone of his voice ease the words.

"Not a cynic," Pierre corrected. "Just a realist."

"Aren't they just about the same thing, given the life we lead?" Marcus asked, smiling.

"You've got a point," Pierre agreed, looking out into the Black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jim and Zoe sat in the main common area of the Hit or Miss, playing a game of Tall Card to pass the time. "You would have liked Anya's father," Jim said. "Was an awful lot like Mal."

Zoe smiled slightly. "Don't know as I could take more than one like that in my life at a time."

Jim grinned. "Yes, personalities such as theirs are a bit….overwhelming at times."

"Not so much overwhelming as downright tiring," Zoe said, though her expression belied her words.

"Anya seems very close to Mal," Jim observed carefully. "I can't help but think that's partially because he reminds her of her father."

"Maybe," Zoe said noncommittally.

"I had thought that when I came onboard Serenity, we might become like father and daughter," Jim admitted. "Don't know why I would have assumed such a thing, since she didn't even know me."

Zoe looked at him steadily. "Anya loves you, you know."

"Oh, I know she does," Jim said. "But she loves me like what I am, an uncle. She doesn't see me as a father figure at all."

"And that bothers you?" Zoe asked quietly.

Jim shook his head. "No, not really," he replied. "Mal is naturally a father figure to her, and he was there to take her in when I was not. I'm content to just be in her life at all."

"She's glad you're in her life, too," Zoe said. After a small pause, she added, "I am too." And laying her cards down on the table, she smiled.

Jim groaned, seeing that she had once again won the pot. "How do you do that every…" he began.

"Hey, Zoe," Kaylee said, breezing into the room with Murdocke right behind her. Jim and Zoe looked up, fully expecting to see the two engineers fighting as usual. But to their surprise, Kaylee was the picture of cheer and even Murdocke looked less annoyed than usual.

"Hey, yourself," Zoe replied. "You two make up or something?"

"I don't know what you mean," Murdocke said, pulling himself up to his full height. "It ain't like me and her can't have a friendly-type chat about the workin's of the Hit or Miss, you know."

"No, we didn't know," Jim replied, grinning. "But we're awfully glad to hear it." Turning to Kaylee, he added, "You got any idea what the kids are up to?"

Kaylee shook her head. "Haven't seen hide nor hair of them for a little while now." She and Zoe exchanged an uneasy look.

"I'm sure they're fine," Murdocke said dismissively. "How much trouble can they get into in the room we cleared out for 'em?"

"You'd be surprised," Jim said, beginning to have a vague sense of impending doom.

"Naw, I'm sure they're all right. Heard 'em persuading Bear to play some kind of game with them," Murdocke said.

"What kind of game?" Kaylee and Zoe asked in unison.

Murdocke frowned, trying to remember. "Something called 'Allies versus Indies', whatever that is."

Zoe and Jim rose quickly from the table, and Kaylee ran after them toward the newly converted playroom. Thinking that they were all overreacting, Murdocke brought up the rear.

When he reached the playroom, he stood for a moment just taking in the scene. Bear, who was arguably the largest beast of a man he'd ever seen, was sitting in the middle of the floor with a look of utter consternation on his face. More amazing yet was the fact that he was trussed up with what looked suspiciously like several children's jump ropes, and completely immobilized.

Anya and Adam stood on either side of their prisoner. "Holding him for ransom until our demands are met," Anya explained calmly, patting the large man's shoulder.

"And what exactly are those demands?" Zoe asked, as if she had seen a similar scene before.

"Cookies," Adam said proudly. "Lots and lots of cookies."

Seeing the completely miserable expression on Bear's face, Murdocke realized that his own jaw was hanging agape. "Guess I didn't give these young'uns quite enough credit," he muttered.

"You and me both," Bear said. "Apparently these second generation Independents are quite capable of winning the war."

Zoe couldn't help but smile just a little.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Holiday Blues**

**Part IX—Boxing Day**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Pierre meets Simon in the infirmary, and the Hit or Miss picks up an unanticipated tail.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pierre rounded the corner into the infirmary, and pulled up short as he saw Simon still busily engaged in taking inventory. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't know you were still in here."

Simon straightened from his task. "Come on in. I had nothing better to do, seeing as how my wife has suddenly become attached at the hip to your Mr. Murdocke. Apparently they have found quite a lot to talk about." There was the barest hint of jealousy in his tone, which he tried unsuccessfully to hide.

Pierre chuckled. "Murdocke is in some kind of heaven, I'm sure. Finally there's someone on the ship who is willing to talk to him about his engine worries and woes. Believe me, the rest of us are glad for the break."

Simon smiled, though it did not quite reach his eyes. "At least it's given me time to make a fairly decent list of items I think you need to stock in your infirmary."

As he held it up, Pierre whistled low. "Looks like a pretty long list," he said.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Simon agreed. "But I've marked the things that I consider necessities, and maybe your Captain will at least stock them."

Pierre nodded. "I'd imagine he would be glad of the suggestions. Up to now, we've been sort of limping along in that department."

"So," Simon said slowly. "What brings you down here?"

Pierre shifted on his feet nervously. "Just needed to pick up some supplies." He moved gracefully to the cabinets where his bandages and ointments were kept, and quickly gathered what he needed.

Simon looked at him cautiously. "Would you mind terribly if I had a look at your….wounds?"

Pierre paused, obviously uncomfortable with the thought. "I'm fine, doctor. I don't need to be examined."

Simon swallowed nervously. "I'm sure you're quite adept at handling your situation," he said smoothly. "But I'll admit to a certain curiosity about what's under the mask. As long as I'm here, I'd like to take a look and see if there's anything that I can do to be of assistance."

Pierre looked at him steadily for a long moment, and then sighed. "Unless you have some magical technology with which I am unfamiliar, I hardly think you will be able to accomplish with these limited supplies what dozens of Core-trained doctors have been unable to accomplish with their most sophisticated potions and pills."

Simon, sensing the real reason for his reluctance, said, "What happens here between us is protected information, Pierre. Doctor-patient confidentiality would prohibit me from discussing anything I see or hear."

Pierre took a deep breath and reached up to remove the mask, hoping that Simon would not notice the slight tremor in his hand. It had been a very long time since anyone had seen the damage done to his face, but he distinctly remembered the normal reaction well enough to dread it. He had managed, even in the confines of the Hit or Miss, to keep the sight from his crew mates, except for Marcus, who had, on very rare occasions, seen him maskless.

Simon stilled himself to avoid any reaction that would make Pierre more uncomfortable than he already was, though it was a difficult thing to accomplish as Pierre carefully peeled away the gauze bandages under the mask. Simon had seen many horrific sights in his time as a trauma surgeon, but he had rarely had to see up close and personally the damage caused by RDTH, a particularly nasty sort of acid, biochemically engineered to cause almost irreparable damage to any living tissue with which it came in contact.

Pierre stood silently observing Simon's blank expression, admiring his self-control. Simon stepped forward, reaching to touch what passed for skin on his patient's face, but Pierre stepped away quickly. "You'll need gloves, Dr. Tam. The acid is still reactive to living tissue."

Simon could not contain a look of dismay as he pulled on gloves quickly. "So, I take it skin grafts were out of the question."

Pierre nodded. "Tried fourteen of them, if memory serves. Ended up having to peel away what was left each time. A less than pleasant procedure, I assure you."

"So, the ointment…." Simon began.

"Merely keeps the chemical reaction at bay, day-to-day," Pierre finished. "If I don't use it regularly, the acid eats into the tissue that's left." He winced slightly at the thought, his mind flashing back to Niska's playroom and the horrible pain of having his face burned away drop by merciless drop. Shaking his head to clear the image, he looked back at Simon.

"What about synthetic skin?" Simon asked. "One would think it might be more comfortable than the mask." As he spoke, he gently touched Pierre's face, running his fingertips along the ridged areas of scar tissue.

Pierre shook his head. "The synthetics do not allow the tissue that's left to breathe properly. And they don't come on and off as easily. Makes the application of the ointment harder. And, surprisingly enough, the mask is comfortable, by comparison at least."

Simon nodded. "May I?" he asked, indicating the ointment jar.

"If you wish," Pierre answered, thinking how very strange it was for another person to be ministering to his wounds. There was something almost pleasant about it, he thought, relaxing as Simon gently applied the ointment to the entire scarred surface of his face.

Simon worked silently, his mind searching for anything that might make a difference to Pierre's dilemma. Coming up empty, he carefully re-bandaged the area, and handed the mask back to his patient wordlessly.

"Thank you, doctor," Pierre said, suddenly much more comfortable with the mask back in place. "I suspect I'd better get to the bridge. We're not that far from Boros, and Marcus tends to prefer a pilot to land the ship as opposed to crashing on its own."

Simon smiled. "Yes, I can see how he would," he replied lightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne paced back and forth restlessly in the cavernous cargo bay of the Hit or Miss, wishing he'd taken the extra time to bring his weights aboard. Used to all manner of physical activity to bleed off his excessive energy levels, he was just about to climb the walls with pure boredom. Boros, by his best estimate, was still an hour away, and he was feeling more than a little edgy.

Spying Bear coming around the corner, he smiled. Maybe there was something he could do to work off a little bit of energy after all, he thought with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus scowled at Simon. "You really think all this is necessary?" he asked, waving the long list of supplies in his hand.

"Not all, but most, I'd say," Simon replied. "Assuming of course that you are planning to make a life of crime, anyway."

Marcus started to protest at his word choice, but thought better of it. The man had a point, he thought ruefully. "Well, maybe when we get to Boros, you can pick some of this stuff up. That is, if it's all right with your Captain."

Mal nodded. "Don't see why not," he said. "If Simon thinks you need it, I'd wager you do."

Glancing over from the galley to the open door of the playroom, Mal smiled at the sound of the children involved in some rowdy game or another.

Marcus followed his gaze. "Don't you ever get tired of the noise level?" he asked. "Serenity's not nearly as big as the Hit or Miss, so the sound must carry even more."

Mal smiled. "You get used to it," he answered. "Besides, if you can hear them, they're generally not doing something that will get them killed."

"Good to know," Marcus answered, remembering Bear's earlier predicament with the children.

Murdocke burst into the room, Kaylee trailing behind him. "They're fighting," he said excitedly. "In the cargo bay."

The sheer excitement in his voice made Marcus push his chair back hurriedly. "Who?"

"Jayne and Bear," Kaylee said breathlessly. "You should see it."

Mal and Marcus broke into a run, the rest of the crew hurrying along behind them, all eager to see how a fight between the two large men would turn out.

Entering the cargo bay, Mal's jaw tightened at the sight. Jayne and Bear circled each other warily, both sporting more than a few bruises and a fair amount of blood. Stepping forward to move between the two men, he was stopped by River's hand as she grabbed his arm. "It's all right, ai ren," she said calmly. "They're not upset."

Marcus looked at her oddly. "Sure as hell look upset to me," he said.

River smiled. "They're having fun," she said. "Trust me."

Marcus stared first at River and then at the two men. "She's right. She knows," Mal said softly, looking more carefully at the two men.

"How?" Marcus asked, beginning to get an inkling that he wasn't going to like the answer.

Mal turned to look at him intently. "Let's just say River is very…intuitive."

Marcus scowled, a cold chill running unaccountably down his spine. He was beginning to put two and two together, and the sum he was coming up with was not to his liking at all. Opening his mouth to pursue the point, he was interrupted by the crackle of the comm system.

Pierre's voice floated down into the cargo bay. "Marcus, Mal, best you get up here right away," he said. "Looks like we might have company."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What are we looking at?" Marcus said, bent over Pierre's shoulder staring at the navigational console.

"That," Pierre said, pointing to a strange blip on the screen.

Mal frowned. "Could just be a false image bouncing off our wake," he said.

"Maybe," Pierre nodded. "But it seems to be adhering pretty close to our course. Staying in our sensor shadow."

"You've tried to lose it?" Marcus asked.

Pierre nodded. "Changes course two beats behind us, every time. But pretty much stays the same distance away from us. Just out of visual range. No way to tell who it is."

Marcus straightened, looking out the window. "No reason to think it has anything to do with our cargo, right?" Mal asked, eyeing Marcus quizzically.

"So far as I know, that's right," Marcus replied, thinking about who it might be.

"Might be the Angus brothers," Pierre suggested.

"No," Marcus said. "They're still in lock-up on Athens, best as I know. Could be Hennessey, though."

"Nope," Pierre said. "Remember, he got shot dead two months ago in a card game on Ezra."

Marcus looked at him sharply. "I didn't hear that. What happened?"

Pierre shrugged. "Guess someone else called his bluff….permanently."

"Huh," Marcus said. "Don't know how I missed that piece of good news. I would say it could be Six Finger Farraday, but he's on a run to Whitefall. Got a hot load of cargo that we missed getting."

Mal frowned. "Six Finger Farraday? I thought his name was Seven Finger."

Marcus snickered. "Yeah, well it was, until he tried to cheat me on a cargo run a few months ago. Wasn't quite fast enough in the negotiations, if you catch my meaning."

Mal looked at the younger man, wondering exactly who he was dealing with. "Sounds like you've amassed quite a few enemies in your travels."

Marcus snorted. 'Who hasn't?" he asked.

Mal nodded, acceding the point. "How far are we from the pick up?"

"About twenty minutes," Pierre answered.

"Keep an eye on our uninvited guests, and let me know if they come in range," Marcus ordered. Exchanging a look with Mal, he headed down to the armory to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Holiday Blues**

**Part X—Fourth of July**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: The Hit or Miss lands on Boros, and the job goes somewhat south of smooth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pierre smoothly landed the Hit or Miss on the docks of Boros, and immediately headed down to the armory to find Marcus.

Interrupting his task of apportioning firearms to the crew, Marcus looked up at Pierre expectantly. "Still there?"

Pierre shook his head. "Lost the shadow about five minutes before we entered atmo. But I'm not betting on having lost them permanently."

Marcus nodded grimly, wondering again who it might be that was following them. He turned back to his task, handing Bear a small gun that would be completely hidden in the man's huge paw of a hand.

Jayne watched the proceedings with a skeptical look. "Why ain't we all gettin' ready?" he asked. "Vera's gettin' lonesome without something to do."

Mal grinned. "Seems that we're being followed by some unknown hundans. Seems reasonable to keep a low profile and not let them know we know they're lurking about. Better they find that out when we want 'em to, and not before. Dong ma?"

Jayne snorted. "Don't recall as we're all that good at keeping a low profile."

"Be that as it may," Mal responded, "That's the plan as it stands now."

Jayne grunted, disappointed not to be armed to the teeth as he usually liked to be. His fight with Bear had not exactly eased all the restless energy from him, and he was looking forward to at least a decent disturbance of some sort.

Satisfied that his own men were decently armed, Marcus stepped out into the bright sun of Boros, his eyes scanning carefully through the people about to see if there were any faces that were familiar to him. Pierre and Bear stood on either side of their Captain, doing the same thing.

Mal, Zoe, Jayne, and Jim stood slightly behind them surveying the situation for any sign of danger, but the docks looked to be no more treacherous than usual. Even though Boros had more of an Alliance presence than some of the Core worlds, the docks were generally free of Alliance soldiers and populated instead by a swirling mass of multi-cultural people, all in a hurry to get to their next destination. "See anything out of the ordinary?" Mal said in a low tone.

Zoe shook her head. "Don't know how you could tell if you did, with this crowd."

"True enough," Mal said, walking forward a little more closely to the crew of the Hit or Miss so that he could hear what the dockmaster was saying to Marcus.

"Your load's been moved to the last berth down there on the right," he said, pointing in that general direction. "Will make moving the cargo easier, I expect. There's a gracious plenty of it to move too."

Marcus looked at him quizzically. "You've looked it over?"

The dockmaster nodded. "Just enough to see that it was properly sealed and such. Didn't want it sitting out here on my docks if it wasn't. Stuff could be a real biohazard, I imagine. But the containers look good, so there shouldn't be any problem. The paperwork I got with 'em says that they're…" He paused for a moment, flipping through the papers on his clipboard. "Here it is. Says they're hermetically and cryogenically sealed. Work on some kinda' time delay release, or something."

Marcus reached for the papers. "Thank you, sir. I'm obliged to you for looking after it until we could get here. We'll just be loading it up now."

The dockmaster shook his head. "Not 'til you sign the paperwork, you won't. Not letting a load like this go without everything in order."

Marcus sighed, hating paperwork with a passion usually reserved for the lowest of lowlifes. He glanced back at Mal, who grinned widely, happy not to be the one stuck with that end of things for a change. "We'll get started," Mal assured him. "Maybehaps we'll be done before you get back."

The dockmaster snorted. "Not unless you can move forty of them crates in about half an hour," he said.

"Forty?" Marcus and Mal said at the same time, stunned by the number.

"Yep," the dockmaster answered. "Good thing your ship's so big, I guess."

Bear and Jayne smiled widely at each other, both men doing the math on forty crates as opposed to the twenty they'd been expecting. Mal, seeing their almost identical grins, rolled his eyes. "Don't be countin' it 'til we got it on the boat and delivered to Shiva. Get to work."

Jayne sighed heavily, causing Bear to laugh, as the dockmaster continued. "Got some haulers here as was looking for a job to do. I expect you could use the extra hands."

Marcus nodded. "Send 'em on, and tell them to speak to Reynolds there. He'll be the one handling things until I get back."

The dockmaster nodded smartly, and waved over a group of men waiting close by. Sending them to Mal, he turned back to Marcus. "Shall we go into the office?" he asked, sweeping his arm out in a broad gesture.

Marcus went, cursing silently the red tape involved with shipping cargo anywhere close to a world under Alliance control.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoe and Bear worked steadily side by side, the crates stacking up in the hold of the Hit or Miss in what they considered to be decent time. "Notice anything about those cargo haulers that came from the dockmaster?" Zoe murmured low.

"You mean, other than the fact that they're moving way too slow for this to be their regular job, and that they're eyeballing every crate as though it held the crown jewels?" Bear whispered in reply.

Zoe looked around to see where her own people were. Mal and Marcus were working steadily at the other end of the bay. Pierre, Jayne, and Jim were spread out between the new cargo haulers, each man keeping a wary eye on the ones closest to him.

River stood on the top of the stairs, her eyes following the action of everyone on the floor as carefully as she could. The skin of her arms prickled slightly, as if she were standing in the midst of a mild electric current. Something was wrong, and she was determined to see what it was.

Mal glanced up at her, his brow wrinkled with concern. He knew that look of absolute concentration, when River was figuring out the variables of a potentially dangerous situation, and he was none too happy to see it now. As far as he was aware, there had been no sign of whoever had been following them before, so whatever was happening now was something new. Just once, he thought ruefully, he'd like for a job to go smooth. Just once.

"This is the last of it," Jayne called out as he and Bear maneuvered a large crate into the bay.

River's voice overrode his as she called out suddenly, "Alliance!"

Mal moved instinctively for his weapon, even as the first shot ran out. If these were indeed Alliance officers, they were none too vocal about it, choosing instead to make their point with bullets instead of warnings.

"Bear!" Marcus called out, as he motioned Mal backward behind the nearest crate. Mal glanced sharply around to see that the others had taken cover as well, Pierre and Jim hunkered down in the thick of the firestorm between two crates, and Jayne off to the side, pulling his own weapon out of his jacket.

River, having moved from the top of the stairs, crawled slowly to the edge to look over, to be greeted by a shot that missed her scalp by inches. She pulled back, anger suffusing her delicate features.

Zoe, taking careful aim, dispensed with River's would-be shooter, catching him in the shoulder easily from her vantage point. The man fell back toward the door, and she glanced around looking for Bear, but the large man was nowhere to be seen. She worried briefly that perhaps he had already been taken down.

Pierre raised his head up quickly to assess the situation. A volley of shots rang out, and Pierre grasped his head, dropping back to the floor of the cargo bay with a strangled cry. Marcus jumped forward, pulling Pierre back behind the crates as Mal provided covering fire as best he could.

Leaning Pierre against a crate to assess the damage, Marcus muttered, "Any time, Bear. Sooner would be better than later." He turned quickly to Pierre. "You still with me?"

"Yeah," Pierre grated out. "Just broke my best gorram mask."

"Not just the mask," Marcus replied, seeing the blood soaking through Pierre's gauze bandages.

"I'm all right. Been worse," Pierre said.

Marcus grimaced, ducking as a stray bullet whizzed by too close for comfort. "Everybody still okay out there?" he called.

"Peachy," Mal answered, his voice sounding closer than he had been a moment ago. "You?"

"Shiny," Marcus replied, thumbing the comm unit in his pocket. "Murdocke, get her ready to go. We're about done in here."

"No problem," Murdocke replied easily. "Try not to get yourself corpsified before we can get her warmed up."

"I'll see what I can do," Marcus replied dryly, taking aim at one of the cargo haulers as he spoke.

Bear came striding out into the middle of the cargo bay, a huge barreled weapon slung around his waist. Grinning with glee, he opened fire, lobbing what looked to an envious Jayne like smoke grenades toward the hapless combatants. Quickly pulling his jacket over his mouth and nose, Jayne watched as the bogus cargo haulers fell back, frantically trying to avoid the gas from the grenades as they stumbled about at the entrance of the ship. Coughing and clawing at any exposed skin, they staggered out onto the docks, as Bear stood watching with something very much like satisfaction on his face.

"Hold onto something!" Marcus called out, as he thumbed his comm unit again. "Vent it," he said to Murdocke, and immediately a strong burst of pressurized air flooded the cargo bay, sending the noxious gas and anything not heavy enough to withstand the force out into the air of the Boros dock.

Slamming the doors shut, Marcus looked quickly at Pierre. "You able to get us in the air?"

Pierre moved to stand shakily, but before he could gain his footing, the Hit or Miss rose from the docks gracefully. "What the hell..?" he asked.

Mal smiled, thumbing the comm unit on the wall. "That you, River?"

"Yep," came the reply.

Marcus scowled. "She know how to fly this thing?" he asked.

"Undoubtedly," Mal replied, smiling.

"I told her a few things about it," Pierre offered, a little amazed that she would so readily attempt it, given the circumstances.

Marcus frowned. "Seems Mrs. Reynolds is handy with a lot of information," he said, his voice oddly flat. "Knows how to fly a Cicada-class vessel, knew where I'd been shot in the bar." He paused, spying a piece of something wedged against the door of the bay. Walking over to it, he pried it loose and turned it over in his hand. It was the ident card for one of the supposed cargo haulers, which identified the man as a Federal agent. Holding the card up for Mal to see, he continued, "And she knew that those men were Feds. How did she know that, exactly, do you suppose?"

Mal looked at him steadily. "My wife's a Reader," he said quietly.

Before the words were completely spoken, Marcus pulled his gun and aimed it directly at Mal's head. Hand on the trigger, he said in a low, deadly voice, "Was afraid you might say that."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, I'm sure," the man whispered into the comm unit in his pocket. "The ship just took off. The Feds came tumbling out into the street like idiots, the doors slammed shut, and the ship broke atmo about five minutes ago." He paused, listening to his employer on the other end. "Yes, they got all the crates. And no one saw us."

The pause was a little longer this time, as he listened intently to his next instructions. "No problem," he replied after a few moments. "We can be in the air in a matter of minutes." Thumbing the comm unit off, he walked back to his ship, and set his course to follow the Hit or Miss.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Holiday Blues**

**Part XI—Family Day**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Tensions rise in the cargo bay, and something's gotta give.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal's hand hovered close to his holstered weapon as he looked intently down the barrel of Marcus' gun. "You mind tellin' me exactly what's goin' on here?" he said, his voice deceptively calm.

"I could ask you the same thing," Marcus replied, his gun wavering not even slightly.

"Bein' as how I'm the one with the gun pointed at my head, I'd say you got the floor right now," Mal replied.

As he spoke, Jayne, Zoe, and Jim moved easily into position flanking him, their own weapons covering Marcus, Bear, and Pierre respectively. "Sir?" Zoe asked softly.

Jayne glared at Bear. "You're outgunned here. Best be puttin' that peashooter down."

Bear snorted. "Don't see as how that's like to happen any time soon. Think I proved earlier I can take you down without undue fuss."

Jayne opened his mouth to respond, but Inara's voice floated down into the cargo bay from her vantage point on the stairs. "What's going on here?" she said in her most soothing voice. "I thought we were all on the same side, Captain Hazzard. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure it can be resolved without bloodshed."

"Wish I was," Marcus replied. "But it seems your Captain neglected to mention a pretty significant fact when you boarded. Makes a body a mite suspicious as to motive."

"What significant fact?" Inara said, walking down the stairs gracefully.

"Don't come any further, Inara," Mal said, knowing her intent was to come to stand between the two men. "Least not until we know what's what."

Inara stopped, and stood still on the bottom step. "What significant fact?" she repeated.

"That your pilot is a Reader," Marcus answered.

Mal frowned. "Didn't know as it would matter to you, Marcus."

Marcus hissed angrily. "Didn't know that I would be a little averse to having a government-trained assassin on my boat?" he asked incredulously.

"It ain't like that," Mal began.

Marcus held up his hand to forestall Mal's answer. "Don't bother trying to deny it," he said. "I've seen what one of them can do, and I don't aim to have another one on my boat."

"What do you mean, you've seen what one can do?" Inara asked, before Mal could say anything else.

Marcus spared a quick glance at the Companion. "'Bout a year back, we were runnin' a little low on funds and were on Osiris looking for work. Young man name of Aesop, 'bout the age of Mrs. Reynolds, approached me, wanting to book passage to the outer Rim. Offered to pay a huge sum of cashy money for the trip, too. So, against my better judgment, I accepted the fare. For the first week, he kept pretty much to himself, stayed in the passenger cabin. Came out just to eat and walk around now and again. I began to think that maybe carrying passengers was the way to make easy money after all. But into the second week, Aesop started to act a little twitchy. I thought maybe he wasn't used to being a long time in the Black, and offered him the use of the Cortex for entertainment."

Marcus paused, swallowing thickly. "He sat watching the Cortex for hours, weird things like commercials and such. Started muttering to himself, and pacing the floor. Pierre found him pulling the labels off the supplies in the galley. He pulled a knife on Murdocke, almost got him too. So, I confined him to quarters."

He stopped talking for a moment, looking directly at Mal. "As you might imagine, it wasn't long before he was out. Freakish flexible, he was. Got up into the ventilation system and dropped down into my cabin. I woke up with a knife to my throat, and a babbling madman wielding it. Tried to calm him down, get him to talking so's I could buy some time. And man alive, did he talk! Rambled on and on about the experiments he'd been put through, how the Alliance had made him into a super weapon. Told me all about what he was intending to do to me and my crew 'fore he took the ship. Said the advertisements on the Cortex were talking to him, telling him that he needed the ship. Said that he could read us, and knew exactly what we were gonna do 'fore we could get it done. Said he knew we'd have to try to stop him, and that we wouldn't succeed."

Mal nodded. "And then what happened?"

Marcus sighed, his arm getting tired from pointing the gun at Mal but not letting it show. "I managed to thumb the comm unit so's what he was saying was broadcast throughout the ship. He knew it, of course, but said it wouldn't matter, as he could easily take out all four of us at once if need be." He shuddered at the memory of Aesop's wild eyes looking much deeper into his soul than he would have wanted. "Pierre flooded my cabin with some of that stuff we used on the Feds today. Hurt like hell, and took me out for a couple of hours. Didn't stop Aesop though. Stunned him enough for Pierre to get him pulled out of the cabin, but he revived too gorram quick, and Pierre took a nasty stab to the chest. If the hundan hadn't been half blind from the gas, I conjure it'd have gone straight into Pierre's heart, but fortunately for us, it didn't. Whilst Aesop was carvin' on Pierre, Bear got a clean shot. Dropped the kid where he stood."

Marcus' eyes held a haunted look. "Weren't nothing but a kid, but he was the scariest thing I've met in the 'verse. Apparently, sanity ain't high on the list of requirements for Readers."

Murdocke, who had come into the bay during the story to see what was happening, said, "We learned pretty quick that Aesop was not the only one. Started to pick up the odd news story about similar incidents, explained away as 'freak accidents' or 'isolated incidents' by the official Alliance reports. But what the kid had said made us know different."

Marcus nodded. Looking at Mal coldly, he continued, "And now, you tell me that your wife is one of them."

Mal sighed and looked directly into Marcus' troubled eyes. "She is a Reader, but she ain't one of them."

"Yeah, well, I ain't sure I want to just take your word for that," Marcus replied.

Pierre, who was feeling weaker by the minute from the blood trickling down his neck and dampening his shirt, said to Marcus, "Could be River is a natural Reader."

Marcus glanced at him sharply. "What would lead you to that conclusion?"

Pierre sighed, his gun arm starting to tremble from being held up so long. "I think Adam is. And the Alliance hasn't tampered with him, I suspect."

Mal drew in a sharp breath at the mention of Adam's abilities. It was one thing for River to be threatened, but quite another for Adam to be involved. River could handle any or all of Marcus' crew with no problem if it came down to it, he thought, but Adam was still largely defenseless. Making a quick decision, he said, "River is a natural Reader. But it's the truth that she was tampered with by the Alliance. Simon saved her from the facility where she was being hurt, and brought her onto my boat. He helped her, tried to undo the damage that they'd done to her. Doesn't she seem sane to you?" He gazed unblinkingly into Marcus' eyes.

Marcus frowned. "Yes, but so did Aesop, 'til he snapped."

Mal nodded. "I understand your concern. Believe me, I do. I've been there, and done that. But, I swear to you, River ain't insane, nor is she like to be. She's got it under control. Do I look like a man who would marry an unstable woman?"

Marcus snorted, the question striking him suddenly as funny. "Maybe," he replied, but Mal was heartened to see his gun begin to lower.

Mal smiled. "Well, maybehaps I do. But River is fine. I trust her with my life, my crew, my children. Dong ma?"

After a long pause of absolute silence, Marcus lowered his weapon completely, his arm tingling as the blood flowed back into his hand. "All right, then," he said softly. "Sorry to have drawn on you, but it sorta took me aback, considerin' my history and such."

Mal nodded. "S'all right," he replied. "No harm done. Can't blame a man for trying to protect what's his."

As everyone lowered their weapons with a sigh of relief, Pierre staggered slightly. "Think I might need to see your medic," he said.

Marcus nodded. "Go on and see to your wound. Guess we're 'bout finished here."

Mal frowned. "Well, now that we ain't gonna be killin' each other, I conjure we need to figure exactly why those Feds were on your boat tryin' to kill us."

"I'd say that's a fair question," Marcus said.

"They were eyeing the cargo awful close right before they opened fire," Zoe remarked.

"If they wanted the cargo, why didn't they just take it 'fore we got there?" Jayne asked. "They were already on the docks, after all. Don't make no sense."

"No, it doesn't," Mal started to say, when Murdocke interrupted him.

"You see that?" he said, pointing up to a container above them. Mal glanced up to see the seal glowing red, and he made out a distinct hissing sound emanating from the container.

"Must have been damaged in the gun fight," Mal muttered, just as the container toppled over, spewing out a load of fertilizer all over Marcus.

Marcus sputtered in surprise, as Inara covered her mouth and nose with a handkerchief. "That's…strong," she said delicately.

"Oh," Jayne said, his face screwing up at the smell. "That's the worst-smelling shi.."

Mal coughed roughly, almost gagging at the smell. Putting his arm over his mouth and nose, he said, "Glad it didn't land three feet to the left."

Marcus frowned, spitting frantically. "And my gorram mouth was open," he muttered darkly to no one in particular.

Mal could not contain his laughter. "Wish that happened to every hundan who pulls a gun on me. Kinda ironical, ain't it?"

Marcus glared at him, shaking as much of the offensive material off himself as he could. "Ain't too late to riddle you with holes just yet," he replied, peeling off his duster with disgust.

"Think maybehaps you best keep me around a little longer," Mal replied, spying a strange object on the floor of the cargo bay in the middle of the pile of manure. Gingerly picking it up with a handkerchief, he held it up for Marcus' inspection.

It was a small, green cylinder with a gel-like substance oozing lazily about in it. "Any idea what this might be?" Mal asked. "Seems I don't recall the cows on the ranch back on Shadow having anything like this in their droppings."

Marcus took the cylinder from him carefully. "Made of plasticell," he observed. "S'posed to be air tight and shock absorbent."

"Yeah, but what's that goo in it?" Murdocke asked, peering over his shoulder.

"That's what I'd like to know," Marcus said grimly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Have they spotted us?" the man asked, coming onto the bridge of the small ship.

"Doesn't look like it," the other man replied. "At least they haven't tried to change course or anything. Looks to me like they're headed straight to Shiva, right on schedule."

The first man smiled. "That's good then," he replied. "She don't like it when things go wrong, and I don't like having to hear about it neither."

The pilot chuckled. "She keeps you on a short chain, don't she?"

Scowling, the first man replied, "And you ain't on the same chain? I don't s'pect you'd fare too well neither, if something goes pear-shaped with this deal."

The pilot looked at him calmly. "Well, I got the advantage of being able to fly this thing away from the problem, if'n it comes right down to it."

The first man snorted. "Pretty gorram hard to fly with a gaping hole in your chest. And don't you be thinking for a minute that she won't put one there, if she takes a notion."

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to be careful-like, and not let anything go wrong."

"Yeah, 'spect that's our best bet," the first man said, looking at the display on the navigational panel. "Just keep a good watch on 'em, and I'll worry about the rest."

The pilot nodded, wondering exactly how likely it was that the Hit or Miss had not seen them in its aft sensors. His hand briefly brushed over the gun stuck into the top of his boot. Either way, he was planning to be prepared, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Holiday Blues**

**Part XII—Green Day**

Author: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal and Marcus set about to figure out what's in the plasticell container.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Get the scanner," Marcus said to Murdocke. "Could be that we can solve this little mystery straight away."

Murdocke nodded, returning after several minutes with an unwieldy piece of machinery that had obviously been cobbled together with spare parts. Kaylee looked at it skeptically. 

"What?" Murdocke asked. "You don't think it can do the job?"

Kaylee shrugged. "Prob'ly can, but it's sorta cumbersome, ain't it?"

Mal gave his mechanic a long-suffering look. "Can we just see if it works before we start tinkering?" he said.

"'Course," Kaylee answered. "I was just sayin'…"

"And you can say it later," Mal interrupted her. Turning to Marcus, he asked, "Have much need of a chemical scanner for your line of work, do you?"

"Sometimes," Marcus replied, shrugging and inadvertently stirring the air around him. Mal stepped back away from the horrid stench still coming from the other man, but refrained from making a comment about it. Marcus continued, "Little while back we were transporting some fuel cells. Come to find out they'd been tampered with. Good stuff replaced by a cheap substitute, and we were none the wiser until we delivered it. Decided we didn't want to get cheated again. Wasn't our best day ever." He paused for a beat. "'Course, it wasn't the supplier's best day ever either, once we got back to him."

Mal smiled. "'Magine not," he answered.

Murdocke was booting up the scanner, carefully adjusting the settings to try to ascertain what the green goo in the plasticell container could be. Kaylee watched him carefully, quietly whispering suggestions for improving the device. "If'n you wired this straight into that," she said, pointing at a tangle of wires, "You could eliminate that whole mess all around."

Murdocke opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut again when he realized what she was actually suggesting. "You're right," he said, with something akin to wonder in his tone. "I didn't even ever consider that."

Kaylee beamed at him proudly. "And if you took this part over here off altogether, couldn't you wet wire this to that over there and get the same result without all the extra connections?"

Murdocke's eyes followed her fingers eagerly as she pointed out the options he hadn't seen before. His look was not lost on Bear. Sidling up beside him, Bear whispered in his ear, "Don't be getting' too attached there, little guy. She's spoken for already."

Murdocke scowled at the man, jerking his head away as Bear laughed. His face all manner of red, he replied, "You haven't got the slightest idea of what she's saying, do you?"

Bear smiled. "Don't have to understand it," he said cheerfully. "That's why we keep you around. Though I have to admit, Miss Kaylee here is much more pleasant on the eye and ear than you'll ever be."

Kaylee grinned. "Why, thank ya' Bear."

Marcus sighed. "If we're all finished playing now, can we maybe get back to the issue at hand?" Handing the plasticell container to Murdocke, he said, "What can you tell me?"

Murdocke bent over his task, and for several minutes, there was quiet in the cargo bay as he worked. Finally, he straightened his back and said, "Looks like a two-part mixture, best as I can tell from this. But what I see doesn't exactly make sense."

"Why not?" Marcus and Mal asked simultaneously. Marcus turned to Mal. "We gotta stop doing that. It's creepifying."

Mal nodded in agreement, and both men turned back to Murdocke. "Looks like it's about 82 percent some kind of concentrated form of K-21."

"That's impossible," Marcus said. "K-21 can't be concentrated. It's too volatile a substance. Makes everything in a ten mile radius go kaboom if you even try."

Murdocke shook his head. "That's what I thought too," he said. "But look at this. I've checked it three times."

He held out the scanner to Marcus, who looked at it carefully.

"May I see that?" Jim asked quietly.

Marcus looked at him quizzically. "You know anything about chemicals?'

Jim shifted a little uncomfortably. "Enough," he said. "Had some experience with it in the war."

"Didn't know the Independents used chemical weapons much," Marcus replied.

Jim looked up at him carefully. "They didn't."

Marcus' eyes narrowed for a moment, but he filed that piece of information away to take up with Mal later. Seemed to him that the crew of Serenity was proving to be one surprise after another, and Marcus was not over fond of surprises. He handed the scanner to Jim wordlessly.

After a moment, Jim nodded. "I've seen it before. Not often, mind you, but a sort of prototype for what we've got here, I think. Murdocke's right. It is a form of K-21, highly concentrated and very deadly."

"What about the other 18 percent?" Mal asked. "Murdocke said it was a two-part deal."

Jim paled visibly, thinking about what else he had seen on the scan results. "I can't be absolutely certain," he began. "But if it is what I think it is, we don't want to be having anything to do with this. Handling it, or hell, even getting involved with it at all…there's a good chance it'll get us all corpsified in a hurry."

"You fair certain?" Mal asked.

Jim shook his head. "Not yet, but I think I could be, with a little help from Simon's expertise."

Mal nodded, and looked over at Marcus. "Guess the next stop's the infirmary, then."

"Whaddya' want us to do in the meantime?" Jayne asked, looking a little uncomfortable with the thought of highly explosive material in the cargo bay.

"Absolutely nothing," Marcus and Mal said in unison once again. Frowning briefly at each other, they walked toward the infirmary, leaving their people behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon carefully worked on peeling the bloody bandages away from Pierre's face. "This wouldn't have been nearly as difficult to do an hour ago, before the blood dried," he murmured, wincing himself at the layers of damaged skin that were coming off with the bandages.

Pierre hissed low in his throat. "Was a little busy an hour ago, doctor," he said.

"Yes, engaging in a gun fight, and then for good measure, holding my Captain at gunpoint for a good, long while," Simon said. Shaking his head, he continued, "I wonder sometimes how it is that no matter where I am in the past few years, I always seem to be treating a bullet wound. Doesn't speak highly of the company I keep, I suppose."

Pierre panted lightly, gripping the side of the table with white knuckles. "Maybe we could discuss this another time, doctor," he ground out. "Think you could find something over there to knock me out, if you're gonna keep digging into my face like this?"

Simon nodded. "Of course," he replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't know when we began that some of the pieces of your mask had been embedded so deeply in the tissue."

"S'all right," Pierre said. "Do what you have to do. Only do it after the pain meds, if you can."

Simon rummaged around for a moment, finding something that he thought might do the trick. Injecting it into Pierre's arm, he waited for it to take effect. After a moment, Pierre's grip on the table loosened, and his breathing evened out into a steady rhythm. Satisfied he could resume his task, Simon bent over the table and painstakingly began to remove the small bits of mask and bandage embedded in the tortured flesh of Pierre's face.

Rounding the corner, Mal and Marcus stepped into the infirmary, and Mal could not contain his gasp. "Maybe you'd best wait outside," Marcus said, all too aware of how horrified his first mate would be to be found so vulnerable to virtual strangers.

Mal nodded, reeling from the horrific sight he'd just seen. "You know who did this?" he asked, looking back as he stepped back out through the door.

Marcus nodded, sighing. "Yes, but I'd rather not go into it just now. I'll tell you later." When Mal nodded, he continued, "Think you could get Jayne and Jim to help Bear look through the rest of the containers…see just how much of this stuff we got to deal with?"

"Yep," Mal said, "Sure thing." He glanced once more at the scene in the infirmary, and started back to the cargo bay, thinking that Jayne and Jim were most probably going to seriously consider mutiny by the end of the day.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, he gonna be okay?" Marcus asked, looking down at his friend and right-hand man.

"I think so," Simon confirmed. "The wound wasn't that serious. Just rather painful, given his circumstance."

Marcus nodded, observing the stiffness of the way Simon was holding himself. "There a problem I should know about, doc?"

"You mean other than the fact that you held my Captain and brother-in-law at gun point, and were threatening my baby sister?" Simon asked.

Marcus looked at him, startled. "How did you know about that already? Don't tell me you're a Reader too?'

"No," Simon replied sarcastically. "I have the uncanny ability to listen to announcements when someone leaves the ship's comm system open."

Marcus gaped at him for a moment, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "So…it was on the entire time?"

"Pretty much," Simon answered, his face like a stone.

Marcus cleared his throat nervously. "Well, hey now, you can't blame me for being a mite twitchy about Readers, considering my experience with one." Simon continued to gaze at him, unmoved by his conciliatory tone. "I meant no disrespect to your sister per se," he went on. "Just was taken by surprise to know I was harboring a Reader on board."

Simon sighed, the starch going out of him. "Yes, I suppose we've all had our share of surprises where River is concerned."

Marcus looked at him curiously. "Was it hard to get her outta there?"

"More than you can imagine," Simon said wearily, the memory alone sapping him of strength. "Spent all the money I had, gave up every advantage in my world, and still, when it came right down to it, I only got her out because I was lucky. Plenty of folks tried to spring someone they loved, and just couldn't." His voice sounded strangely hollow to Marcus' ears.

"I'm sorry, doc, for what happened earlier," Marcus said softly. "And sorry I doubted your sister."

Simon smiled. "I'd advise you to be more worried about River's reaction than mine. Has it occurred to you that you threatened the life of a government-trained assassin's husband, and she heard every word of it?"

Marcus turned pale for a moment. "Think I should sleep with my boots on?" he asked.

"Might not be a bad idea," Simon replied smoothly.

Marcus sighed, thinking that he would have to go up to the bridge to make things right with River sooner rather than later. He couldn't just at the moment think of a more uncomfortable conversation to have to have.

Simon, seeing the parade of emotions on Marcus' face, took a small amount of pity on the man. "Did you just come to check on Pierre, or did you want something to help you clean the stench off?"

Marcus looked at him, surprised for a moment that he'd managed to forget his current lack of personal hygiene. "Uh, no," he said. "I think a really hot shower and some harsh soap should do the trick. As for the clothes, easier to buy new stuff than clean this up. Though I will be having to do something about my gorram duster."

Simon smiled. "Ah, the problems of leadership."

Marcus gave him a withering glance. "I did have something I needed you to do." Pulling the plasticell cylinder from his pocket, he said, "Jim seemed to think that maybe you could shed some light on what's in this green gooey concoction."

Simon reached out gingerly to touch it, glad for the gloves he was wearing. "I'll see what I can do," he said, putting the cylinder on the countertop behind him.

"You do that," Marcus said. "We need answers before we get to Shiva, and we ain't all that far away."

"I understand," Simon said, turning his attention to the cylinder immediately. "I'll let you know as soon as I find something out."

"Good," Marcus replied, heading to his bunk for that much-needed shower.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal stood on the bridge of the Hit or Miss, looking over River's shoulder at the display she'd pulled up. "Looks like our shadow's back," he said grimly. "Any new warrants out for the crew of this boat, or bulletins about the Hit or Miss specifically?"

River shook her head, her large brown eyes filled with equal parts concentration and worry. "Nothing yet," she answered.

Mal's brow knitted in confusion. "Makes no kind of sense. We fought with at least six Feds on Boros, and nothing is coming up about it?"

"I know, ai ren," she replied. "But I've checked repeatedly since we got into the air. There's just no mention of it at all, as far as I can find."

Mal rolled his head from side to side, stretching the muscles of his neck. "I'll feel a whole lot better when we can figure what the di yu we're into," he said softly. "Weren't looking for trouble on this one."

"But it always does seem to find us, doesn't it?" River said softly, unconsciously mirroring words he'd spoken once to Jayne.

Mal looked at her tenderly. "That it does, bao bei. That it does."

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

**Holiday Blues**

**Part XIII—Halloween**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Simon does his analysis of the green goo, and things aren't pretty.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon bent over Murdocke's makeshift chemical scanner, hooking it into his medical scanner for comparison purposes. Setting up the series of tests that he hoped would answer the mystery of the disgusting green goo, he set about tidying up the tiny infirmary. Happy that he'd been able to acquire at least some of the rudimentary supplies needed while the rest of the crew had loaded the cargo on Boros, he organized it all in what he thought would be the easiest way for Marcus to find it, when the need arose.

Kaylee slipped into the small room, admiring the line of her husband's shoulders as he reached up into one of the cabinets. "Hey, you," she said softly.

Simon turned to give her a slow smile. "Hey yourself," he said, opening his arms to her. "Seems as if I haven't seen you in forever."

Kaylee smiled. "Well, things have been a little busy for the both of us, I reckon. I mean, Simon, you should see the stuff Murdocke's rigged up in the engine room." She bounced on her feet, obviously excited about her topic. "I ain't never seen some of the stuff he's got goin' on in there. When I get back to Serenity, why, there ain't no tellin' what all I can get done. And you know, he isn't near as bad as he seemed at first. I mean, sure, he's rough 'round the edges, but really…" A good look at Simon's expression caused her words to trail off. "What's the matter, honey?" she asked, pulling back a little to examine his face more carefully.

"You certainly seem enamored of the stunning Mr. Murdocke," Simon replied, an undertone of annoyance in his voice.

"Simon Tam," she said, with a teasing tone. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Well, perhaps I am, a little," Simon said defensively. "I mean, it's obvious that you are enjoying his company, quite a lot, in point of fact."

Kaylee wrapped her arms back around her husband. "Oh, honey, you know it ain't like that. You're the only man for me, bao bei. I just got carried away a little. It's nice to have someone to talk to that knows what I'm talking about. That's all." She smiled up at him brightly. "Sorta like when you get to talking with that doctor friend on the Cortex, and I can't even understand the first word you're saying."

Simon melted just a little under the shine of her smile. "I suppose I understand what you mean," he acknowledged. "It's just that I'm not accustomed to having to share you with anyone else."

Kaylee laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't have to share me, Simon. I'm all yours." Molding her body more closely to his, she moved her hips slowly against his, eliciting a slight groan from him.

"Been missing this," he whispered against her ear, his hands beginning to roam pleasantly down her sides to rest on her hips.

"Me too," she said softly, lifting her lips to his for a slow, soft kiss.

Just as Simon was beginning to forget all about his earlier jealousy, the scanner began to beep. Pulling away from Kaylee reluctantly, he said, "Sorry, ai ren, but Mal and Marcus wanted these results as soon as I had them."

Kaylee sighed, straightening her coveralls. "S'okay," she said, though her voice sounded a little less bright than it had before. "I got to go check on Daniel, anyhow."

Simon raised his eyes from the scanner results for a moment. "Love you, you know," he said with a smile.

"I know. Me too," Kaylee said, as she walked out of the infirmary toward the playroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Whaddya' got?" Mal asked, standing behind River's chair with his hands on her shoulders in the galley of the Hit or Miss.

Simon sighed, looking around at the expectant faces of both crews. "It's not good," he said grimly. "Just like Murdocke thought, the first component is a concentrated form of K-21. But the other component is Amisetic Triaxidin."

Almost everyone looked at him in confusion, but Jim nodded his head sadly. "That's what I thought. Was hoping I was wrong."

"So, I'm takin' it this ami-whatsis is bad news?" Marcus asked.

"Very bad," Simon confirmed. "It is a primary component of the PAX virus, the same kind that took out Miranda."

There was a general sharp gasp from the group, as they all digested that piece of information. "So, the Alliance is monkeying around with combining what is basically a PAX formula with an explosive chemical?" Mal asked by way of clarification.

"Looks that way," Simon said. "The concentrated K-21 would make quite an effective delivery system, if you weren't concerned with widespread indiscriminate damage."

"That pretty much explains why the Feds we dealt with were undercover," Zoe said, her voice filled with disgust. "Didn't want to reveal what it was they were really after, seeing as how that kinda thing has been outlawed since the Miranda wave."

Marcus pushed his chair back abruptly, his face bright red with barely contained fury. "And some hundan has my ship transporting the go se across the 'verse. My ship!" He hurled his coffee mug against the wall of the galley and stomped out of the room, leaving both crews staring after him.

Inara rose to follow him. Bear reached out a large paw to stop her. "Let him be," he said softly. "Anything having to do with the Alliance brings out the worst in him. He'll cool down in a bit."

Inara sat back down, but Mal glanced out into the corridor, thinking that maybehaps he'd have a little talk with the Captain of the Hit or Miss as soon as everyone dispersed.

Murdocke spoke, bringing Mal's attention back to the table. "Well, since it's fair obvious that the Alliance didn't intend for us to have this stuff, what I want to know is who did? I mean, who brokered this deal with Easy? And what are we gonna do about it?"

Silence fell over the group. After a long moment, Mal spoke. "I don't know the answer to any of those questions just yet, but I aim to find out."

XXXXXXXXXX

Pierre leaned against the counter, a little shaky from removing the bandages. Simon had told him that for the next few days, he would have to replace the bandages at least three times a day, instead of his usual once a day routine. And though the kind doctor had offered to do it for him, Pierre still felt more comfortable seeing to his own injuries. Long-held habits were not easily broken, despite the pain peeling the bandages off the newly injured skin brought. Breathing deeply, Pierre stood up straighter.

Hearing a footfall behind him, he turned around quickly. To his dismay, it was not Simon. Rather, it was Anya, who had wandered in to find a bandage for a small cut she'd acquired in the playroom helping Adam with an art project.

Anya drew in a sharp breath, having an all-too-clear view of Pierre's ravaged face. Pierre turned his back quickly, the look of horror on her beautiful young face sending a sharp stab of pain through him. "Sorry, kid," he mumbled. "Wasn't expecting you. You shouldn't have had to see that."

Anya, recovering her customary composure, observed the sad slump of his shoulders, and something in her heart broke just a little in his behalf. "It's me who should apologize," she said softly. "I shouldn't have just walked in without checking first."

Pierre paused for a moment, willing the child to leave him alone. But Anya stood there silently and, after a moment, it became obvious that she had no intent to leave. Staring at the wall with his back to her, Pierre sighed. "So what brings you to the infirmary?" he asked, hoping that she'd take the hint.

"I needed a bandage," Anya said. "Adam got a little happy with the scissors." She stepped forward, rummaging around in the drawers to find it. "You know where the smaller bandages are?"

"Second drawer on the left," Pierre said. "At least, that's where they were before Dr. Tam started re-organizing everything."

As he spoke, he reached for the counter behind him, his fingers fumbling to find the roll of gauze he needed. To his surprise, he felt Anya's small, warm hand brush against his as she handed him the bandages he sought.

"Thanks," he mumbled, unaccountably undone by the child.

"You're welcome," Anya said, hopping up on the counter, careful not to be in a spot that would further invade his privacy. But she couldn't resist touching, just for a moment, the spare mask lying next to her. "Dr. Simon's a real good doctor," she said, looking both at the mask and the new bandage on the tip of her finger.

"Seems to be," Pierre said, intent now on re-wrapping his face before the child could catch another chilling glimpse.

Anya paused for a moment. "Is he gonna be able to help you with…..your face?" she asked.

Pierre blew out a slow breath. "He's done what he could do," he answered.

Anya sighed sadly. "S'pose there's some things can't be fixed, just like Miss Kaylee says."

Pierre nodded, his bandaging almost done. "That's a simple truth," he answered.

Anya looked at his back, wondering for just a moment if she should even ask the next question. But her natural curiosity won out over her discretion. "How did it happen?"

She watched as Pierre's back stiffened for just a moment before he answered. "A not-so-nice man did this a long time ago."

Anya nodded, though Pierre could not see it, turned as he was. "Lot of bad men out there in the 'verse," she said, her voice sounding suddenly ancient.

Having made sure that his bandages completely covered his face, Pierre turned to look at the girl. "You sound as if you have personal experience with such men," he said, putting a little humor in his tone.

Anya returned his gaze steadily. "I do," she said simply.

Something in the way she said the words made Pierre wonder exactly what this child had seen in her young life. "Is that so?" he asked softly.

Anya nodded slowly. "Got taken by slavers when I was little," she said. "They killed my first mama, same as if they'd shot her dead in the street."

Pierre had of course known that Zoe was not Anya's real mother, the genetics telling their own tale. "How did you come to be with Zoe?"

"She was on the same ship, chained up next to Mama and me. She took me in, and then Captain Mal came and got us out of there."

Pierre stared at her for a moment. "How old were you?"

"Five."

Imagining what horror that would have been to a child of such tender years, Pierre looked at her compassionately. "I'm sorry," he said.

Anya shrugged. "Not your fault. Just some bad men, was all. Just like what happened to you."

Pierre smiled slightly. "I suppose you're right."

Anya looked at him intently, a small frown creasing her forehead. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too bad usually," Pierre said easily. "Stings a mite now that I got shot."

Anya nodded. "Captain Mal says it stings to be shot too," she said.

Pierre pulled on his mask, and shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Listen, Anya," he said. "I hope what you saw a few minutes ago didn't scare you too badly. I don't generally walk around unmasked. I realize it's a gruesome sight."

Anya looked at him compassionately. "I've seen lots of people, you know. And some of them were pretty on the outside, but really ugly on the inside." She paused, fixing him with her startlingly blue eyes. "You're not ugly, Mr. Pierre." So saying, she slid gracefully off the counter and patted his hand. "See you later," she said lightly.

"Yeah," Pierre said, barely able to speak past the lump in his throat. "See you later." As she walked away, he stared after her, silent tears wetting his mask at the thought of finding such compassion in one so very young.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Holiday Blues**

**Part XIV—Father's Day**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal discovers why Marcus is so upset, and River and Inara have a heart to heart talk.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal walked softly to the head of the stairwell leading down into the cargo bay. Pausing to see what Marcus was doing, he found the young Captain sitting on a crate staring dispiritedly at the pile of plasticell containers that had been removed from the rest of the cargo.

"Don't think you have to actually watch them every minute," Mal said. "'Spect they'll be fine where they are until we can figure exactly what to do with 'em."

Marcus' smile did not quite reach his eyes. "Not sure I want to assume even that much, at this juncture."

Mal sat down on the crate next to him. The two men sat for a moment, both looking at the troubling green goo. Finally, Mal spoke. "You feel the need to talk about it?"

Marcus sighed. "Not particularly."

Mal nodded. "Just seems to me that you must have a compellin' reason to be so fired up about it. I mean, don't get me wrong. I know tanglin' with the Alliance ain't never a thing to be happy about, but…"

Marcus interrupted him. "You wanna know why I'm so gorram mad?" he asked.

"If you wanna tell me, yes."

Marcus cleared his throat, breaking eye contact with Mal. "My father worked with the Independent movement on Aberdeen. Was too old to be a soldier, but he gave the troops intel and whatever supplies he could scrape together. Many times we sheltered the men on our property in the early days of the war." He paused, remembering the sight of those young men who had been so grateful to his family for a decent night's rest and a hot meal in uncertain times. After a moment, he continued. "Would have fought myself, but for my father finding me trying to sneak into the recruiting tent. Told me in no uncertain terms that I was to get my rear end back to the house and see to what needed doing."

Doing the math, Mal said, "You couldn't have been old enough."

"Just shy of eighteen, but big, and strong enough, in my opinion, anyway," Marcus said. "My father did not agree. Looking back on it, I suppose he wasn't eager to see his only child enter a fight weren't gonna be won."

Mal nodded. "'Spect not," he said softly.

Marcus shifted on the crate, his recent injury becoming a little uncomfortable. "Anyways, Aberdeen was a fairly new settlement at that time. Though most of the regular folk were either working actively for the Independents or at least closet Independent sympathizers, the governor was a twitchy little hundan. When it became increasingly obvious that the Independents were losing ground, he made an 'executive decision'."

Mal grimaced. "Turned, huh? Flipped to the Alliance?"

Marcus nodded solemnly. "Not just on paper either. Went on a witch hunt of sorts. Raided our home, pulled my mother and father out of the house, and shot them dead in the street. Left 'em lying there for all the folk in the settlement to see. Said that's what happened to war criminals under his rule."

"What did you do?" Mal asked quietly.

"Sure as hell couldn't stay at home," Marcus said. "Hundan seized the property in the name of the Alliance, and I had to run, with nothing but what was on my back. Got these for my troubles. Guess his men weren't exactly accurate shots with a moving target." Marcus peeled back the sleeves of his shirt, revealing two separate scars from bullet wounds on his arms. Rebuttoning his cuffs, he said, "Couldn't even get back long enough to bury my folks proper." For a moment, he sat staring at the far wall of the cargo bay, the sight of his parents slumped dead in the street burned into his brain for all time. Finally, he continued, "Found out later that the Alliance ended up letting the governor keep everything for himself. As some kind of reward for his loyalty, they say." He turned to look bleakly at Mal. "So you can see how I might be a little perturbed about being used as a gorram carrier for some new god-awful Alliance weapon."

Mal nodded. "Yes, I can," he answered. "More than you know. Apart from what they did to my wife, there's what they did to my world, too." When Marcus looked at him curiously, Mal said softly, "I'm from Shadow."

Marcus frowned in sympathy. "I didn't know."

"Why would you?" Mal said, shrugging. "Ain't like it matters at this point, anyway."

Marcus sighed. "I gotta tell you though, if it weren't for my crew depending on me not to lose it on a regular basis, I could see myself giving the Alliance all manner of grief in any eerie-assed way I could."

"Having folk depending on you does tend to curb those tendencies," Mal admitted. "Wait until you got kids to worry over."

Marcus snorted. "Ain't like to happen any time soon."

"You'd be surprised how a thing like that just happens when you ain't expecting it," Mal said, a hint of humor in his voice. "And I can tell you, it makes you more than just a soldier or a vigilante when it does."

Marcus snorted softly. "Being as how I tend to get into an inordinate number of scrapes and have more than my share of close calls, I think I'll forego all the family stuff. Worrisome enough to keep my crew alive."

It was Mal's turn to snort. "Son, you ain't but a babe in the woods just yet. My body's a veritable road map of near-death experiences."

Marcus looked at him speculatively. "That so?" he asked, a slight challenge in his tone.

XXXXXXXXXX

River and Inara sat in the playroom, watching over the sleeping children and talking quietly. Getting up carefully from the rocker, River placed Hannah into her bassinet gently so as not to wake the sleeping infant. Turning back to Inara, she said quietly, "I'm not overly concerned about what Marcus would have done."

"He pulled a gun on your husband, River. How can you not be concerned?" Inara replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"Wouldn't have shot him," River said. "Was just frightened by who I am." She paused for a moment, picturing with her mind's eye what Marcus had seen and heard when Aesop threatened his life and his crew. "And he had a right to be."

"I'm not convinced of that," Inara protested. "You've done absolutely nothing to make him mistrust you."

"Don't have to," River said. "He's seen what I could be, when he saw Aesop. I remember him, you know."

Something in her tone made Inara's heart ache for the younger woman. "I had not thought of that," she said softly.

River nodded. "He was about my age," she said sadly. "Very bright. Ambitious, even. So eager to learn." She was quiet for a moment, remembering. "Fought them when he knew what they were doing. Tried to make a difference for the rest of us. I liked him, until they changed him, that is."

"I'm so sorry, River," Inara said, thinking that there was so much more pain in River's life than the younger woman ever revealed to anyone.

Sensing her pity, River smiled, "It' all right, Inara. I'm better now."

Inara smiled at her brightly. "I know, mei mei. I know you are."

"Anyway, I like Marcus," River said, shaking off the mood they'd inadvertently created. "He is much like a younger version of Mal. And I can't help but be at least a little drawn to that."

Inara nodded. "I can see Mal like that, when he was younger. All full of righteous indignation and speaking from his heart, without a thought as to how it's all going to turn out." She paused, a slight smile curving her lips. "Come to think of it, Mal's still a lot like that. Hasn't come all that far," she said, smiling with genuine affection for the man.

River nodded in acknowledgement. "Training is still ongoing," she said solemnly, then grinned.

Inara laughed lightly, covering her mouth to muffle the sound so as not to wake the children.

Zoe slipped quietly into the room. "Just thought I'd check on Anya before I turned in for the night," she whispered. Assuring herself that Anya was sleeping peacefully, she asked, "Where's Kaylee?"

"I believe she is with Simon," Inara answered. "Felt the need to spend a little quality time with her husband, I think."

Zoe nodded and looked at River and Inara quizzically. "So what are we talking about?"

"Mal," River said. "And Marcus."

"Ah," Zoe said. "See any similarities there?"

River and Inara both laughed. "Somewhat," Inara answered merrily.

"Speaking of those two," Zoe said, "I do believe they might be in cargo bay. Wonder if they've come up with a plan of action yet. Pretty sure they're none too eager to be in the middle of whatever we've stumbled into."

"True enough," River replied, standing up to leave. "Perhaps I'll just go see what's going on."

Inara and Zoe nodded, following her out into the corridor. "Can't hurt to check," Inara said.

The three women walked quietly to the cargo bay, hearing snippets of an interesting conversation coming from below them as they reached the head of the stairwell. Exchanging an amused glance, they slipped quietly down the stairs, coming within sight of the two Captains stealthily.

The scene before them made it a struggle for the three women not to laugh aloud. Marcus and Mal stood under the bright cargo bay lights, stripped down to their shorts and obviously comparing scars.

"You think that one's nasty," Mal was saying, eyeing the spot Marcus was pointing to, "You should see this one." So saying, he snagged the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down to display the length of one of the sword scars left by the Operative.

Clearing her throat, Zoe said dryly, "Well now, there's a sight I hadn't thought to see anytime soon."

The two men jerked around quickly, pulling clothing frantically back over their exposed bodies and sending Inara and River into gales of laughter. Marcus edged behind a strategically placed crate, his skin flushed bright red with embarrassment. Looking at Mal helplessly, he said, "And that's the reason there are no women on my crew. Too gorram sneaky when they want to be!"

Mal laughed, pulling his own clothes back on with an amazing lack of concern. After all, he thought, each of these women had seen him thus bared many times before. "While that may be true enough, it does add a certain spice to life," he replied, giving the three a mischievous wink.

"Don't know how much 'spice' I can take," Marcus sputtered.

"You'd be surprised," Mal replied, his eyes twinkling merrily as he herded the women back toward the stairs.

"'Magine so," Marcus said, watching with relief as the group made their way to their temporary quarters, leaving him blessedly alone to finish getting dressed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal ushered River into their cabin and twirled her to face him. "That was just purely evil, you know," he said merrily.

"Was not," River replied, kissing him lightly on the tip of the nose before she danced out of his grasp. "How were we to know you were unclothed? Somehow Marcus doesn't seem the type."

"And I do?" Mal said, pretending to be hurt at the suggestion.

"Well, it does seem that you end up naked in front of the crew more than some Captains, I believe," she said, chuckling.

"Only when it's called for," Mal protested. "And it hasn't been all that often."

River wrapped her arms around him, tingling with the sensations his nearness never failed to create in her. "It's called for right now, ai ren," she whispered against his ear, flicking her tongue lightly along Niska's scar.

Mal shivered. "You think so?" he asked, his voice low and gravelly.

"Definitely," she said, her fingers working at the buttons on his shirt as she answered.

"Well, I aim to please. But I ain't over fond of being the only one bare here," he said, as he slipped her dress off her shoulders.

"Wouldn't dream of letting you be lonely," River answered, before her words were stilled by his mouth claiming hers in a slow, deep kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

**Holiday Blues**

**Chapter XV—Armistice Day**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: The crew of the Hit or Miss tries to figure out what to do about the contraband.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus looked over Pierre's shoulder. "Back with us, I see," he said flatly.

Pierre nodded. "Still too far away to identify who it is, though. And being gorram careful to stay that way."

Marcus sighed. "Don't suppose it's the Feds. There's no warrant for us on the cortex yet."

"And whoever this is was following us before our little encounter with the Feds on Boros," Pierre pointed out.

"Suppose we'll find out who they are when they're ready to tell us," Marcus said heavily. "Put her on autopilot for a bit, and call Murdocke and Bear to the smaller common area. We need to talk."

Pierre nodded, flipping switches quickly to comply.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Don't mind keeping her at all," Zoe said, gathering Hannah into her arms and smiling at the infant. "Figured Inara might have her hands full with Jayne this evening, and that you two might want to be talking with Marcus."

Mal smiled, watching his friend's face soften when she looked at his daughter in a way it rarely did. "Gotta come up with something to do with the stuff we found," he said softly. "And better to figure it out whilst we're still in the Black."

Zoe nodded her agreement and Mal and River walked toward the bridge, assuming Marcus would be there.

Anya watched Zoe gaze lovingly at the baby. "You ever think you might want a little one?" she asked.

Zoe looked up at her. "Got a beautiful girl of my own," she said kindly.

"It's not the same as having a baby to play with," Anya said. "Babies are so….cuddly."

Zoe laughed softly. "They are, at that," she said. "But they don't stay that way long. Besides, I'm getting a little too old to be thinking of having a tiny one."

Anya frowned. "You're no older than Captain Mal, and he has Hannah."

"But the Captain didn't have to carry the child, and I'm considerably older than Miss River," Zoe said. "And then there's the little issue of a father for the baby. You got any ideas about that?"

Anya smiled sweetly. "Maybe," she said. Then her brow wrinkled. "But a baby doesn't necessarily need a father. I don't have one."

"Well, you need one to get the process started," Zoe said, laughing.

Anya frowned. "I've been meaning to ask you about that, Mama."

Zoe suddenly saw the look of utter confusion on Anya's face, and she began to regret her last remark. "About what?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"About how to start with the baby-making," Anya said.

Zoe sighed, realizing that for all her seeming maturity, Anya was living a very sheltered life on Serenity in some ways. "How about we talk about that when we get back to Serenity?" she suggested, knowing that it was a cop-out but unable at the moment to begin this conversation in earnest.

"Okay," Anya said reluctantly. "But don't forget."

"Don't imagine I will," Zoe answered, feeling for all the 'verse as if she'd just narrowly avoided a bullet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Plopping down on the most overstuffed of the couches in the common area, Murdocke glowered. "What's so gorram important I had to leave my baby alone with Kaylee?" he asked irritably. "No tellin' what she'll get up to while I'm gone."

Marcus gave him a withering look. "We have work to do," he said. "Got to come up with some plan as to what to do with those plasticell containers. Way I see it, we might have need of a little of your expertise about how to get rid of them without blowing ourselves to the hot place."

"So, you're planning to dispose of it somehow?" Bear asked quietly, looking intently at his Captain.

"Don't think I can stomach the thought of letting it fall back into Alliance hands," Marcus said, sighing heavily. "And I'm sure I can't think of anyone else I'd like to have it either, considering what it's built to do."

Pierre nodded. "Couldn't in good conscience let it go to the highest bidder, if we were to sell it."

Murdocke let out a burdened sigh. "That's right," he said snidely. "Can't possibly turn anything we got into cashy money, can we? Always gotta be choosing the higher path, the noble way, the way that's gonna make us the most gorram broke crew in the 'verse." He paused, frustration making his nostrils flare. "This heroic thing you got goin' is gonna get us all killed, you know." He looked at Marcus defiantly.

Marcus towered over him and replied in a low, deadly voice, "You're free to walk away anytime you get a notion to. Dong ma?" He stared unblinkingly into Murdocke's eyes.

Breaking the eye contact after a tediously long moment, Murdocke sighed heavily. "I walk away, and the Hit or Miss falls apart," he said. "Can't a soul in this 'verse keep her running like I do, and I ain't apt to let anyone else try."

Marcus sat back down. "That bein' the case," he said, his voice considerably softer now, "I'll be wanting you to figure the best way to get rid of it."

Murdocke nodded. Bear spoke up. "You know I'll abide by whatever you decide, Captain, but don't you think we should at least mention it to the others?"

"And we should probably figure out who initiated the deal," Pierre pointed out. "Could be that we will have more to deal with than just disposal of the weapon."

Marcus nodded. "I agree," he said. "And we need to know sooner rather than later. I'll talk to Captain Reynolds, and we'll see about figuring where this all started. In the meantime, Murdocke, you know what to do."

"I'm on it," Murdocke said, rising from the couch. "Just got to do some research on the Cortex about this plasticell technology."

"Need any help, I'm available," Pierre said.

Murdocke nodded, and Marcus watched his crew leave the common area, satisfied that they would be ready for whatever came along.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus was surprised to find Mal and River on the bridge. "Was just looking for you," he said, quickly glancing at the console to confirm that everything was as it should be.

"We came up here looking for you," Mal replied. "Figured you'd show up here eventually. This ship is a little too large to just wander around looking for a fellow."

Marcus smiled. "I suppose you're right," he said, slipping into the pilot's chair. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Wondering what you got planned for the explosives," Mal answered. "Way I see it, we need to get 'em off this boat before we land on Shiva, 'less you think they're the ones looking to use it."

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, that's why I was looking for you, too. Glad to know you aren't of a mind to sell it."

Mal looked at him, offended slightly by the idea. "Ain't that much of hundan yet," he said evenly.

"Good to know," Marcus said, grinning to ease the sudden tension. "Murdocke's working on a way to get rid of it right now. Hopefully, he'll come up with something that won't get us all corpsified in the process."

Mal nodded. "Kaylee could probably help him with that," he suggested.

"Sounds good," Marcus said, nodding. "But there's still the problem of who got us into this in the first place. And our shadow's back."

Mal grimaced. "For how long?"

"Since just out of Boros, best as Pierre could tell," Marcus said grimly.

"So, it's possible whoever started this little shindig is connected to whoever's following us now," Mal said.

"Probable, I'd say," Marcus said. He paused for a moment. "You don't think Easy…?"

Mal shook his head slowly. "Don't think so, unless he's a good actor. Seems a mite too twitchy to be dealing in anything this important to the Alliance, in my opinion."

Marcus nodded. "That's what I thought, too," he acknowledged. "So if Easy didn't know it, that would leave the one who approached Easy with the job as the next likely candidate."

"Which leads us to the colonists on Shiva," Mal said slowly.

Marcus nodded. "I expect we need to make contact with the leader of the colony. Let him know we're on the way, and such. And maybe find out a thing or two whilst we do it."

Mal nodded, looking over his shoulder at River, who stood back listening to the conversation. She nodded almost imperceptibly.

Marcus initiated the wave, waiting for the colony leader to answer. Mal stood behind him, watching the screen for a moment before idly picking up one of the robotic figurines on the console. He began to fiddle with it absently.

Marcus snatched it out of his hands, placing the figurine exactly where it had been with a loving touch. Mal looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Just don't do it again," Marcus said with a mock frown.

Mal opened his mouth to answer, but was cut short by the colony leader coming into focus onscreen. "Captain Hazzard?" he asked anxiously.

Marcus nodded and smiled widely. "At your service," he said cheerfully. "And you are?"

"I'm Elias Pendergast, the leader of this colony," the man said, inclining his head slightly. "I'm hoping your wave indicates good news for us."

Marcus nodded. "Just wanted to let you know that we should be arriving on Shiva sometime in the next 24-48 hours," he said pleasantly.

Pendergast smiled brightly. "I could not be more pleased," he said enthusiastically. "It's time now for fertilizing the fields, and we really have quite a narrow window of opportunity. The sooner we can get the cargo, the faster we can prepare the fields for planting. We need to have a banner crop this year. Our original provisions are running somewhat low, and the Alliance garrison is commandeering some of them for their own use." His lip curled with distaste at the mention of the garrison.

"That doesn't seem right," Marcus said. "Looks like they'd have brought their own provisions."

Pendergast sighed audibly. "One would have thought so," he said. Forcing a smile back to his face, he said, "Regardless, I'm delighted that you're so close by. Is there anything we can do to help you?"

Marcus nodded. "Can have some men at the drop point to help us unload. There are forty crates here."

Pendergast smiled. "Will do. Anything else?"

Marcus paused for a moment, acutely aware of Mal watching over his shoulder. "There is one other thing," he said.

"Whatever we can do," Pendergast said.

"I'd like to talk to the person who coordinated things with Easy. Is that you?"

Pendergast shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he answered. "The deal was brokered by another colonist, sort of new to these parts. Came to the council meeting and told us about the possibility of having a shipment come from Persephone, handled by Mr. Mercury."

Marcus nodded, leaning forward in his chair. "Would love the chance to talk with 'im."

"Can't help you there," Pendergast said. "She's offworld, I believe. Haven't seen her in the last three weeks."

"All right then," Marcus said, disappointed but hiding it well. "We'll see you dirtside."

"Looking forward to it," Pendergast said, bowing his head slightly.

Marcus cut the transmission and leaned back heavily in the chair, as Mal looked quizzically at River. "He tellin' the truth, bao bei?" Mal asked.

"As far as I could tell," River said, coming out of the shadows to stand beside her husband. "No deception I'm aware of."

Mal nodded. "Well, looks like we'll have to wait and see what's what when we get there," he said.

Marcus nodded. "And get rid of our cargo problem in the meantime."

"I'll go see if I can find Kaylee and send her on to Murdocke, if she ain't with him already," Mal said. Turning to River, he added, "You coming, darlin'?"

River looked at Marcus and then back at Mal. "You go on," she said. "I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

Mal gave her an appraising look, but said nothing. Turning on his heel, he walked out, leaving River and Marcus alone for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

**Holiday Blues**

**Part XVI—Mother's Day**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Marcus and River have a talk, and Murdocke develops a plan.

XXXXXXXXXX

River turned to gaze intently at Marcus, who looked distinctly uncomfortable suddenly. She smiled softly, "Don't have to worry. I'm not going to snap, and I rarely bite."

Marcus smiled sheepishly, but River could tell that his heart rate was still elevated and she carefully moved to sit in the co-pilot's chair. Resisting the urge to pull her knees up to her chest as she would on Serenity's bridge, she crossed her legs gracefully at the knees instead, trying to project the image of a well-balanced, perfectly sane woman. Marcus waited, still and quiet.

River cleared her throat and began. "Shouldn't have drawn your weapon on my husband," she said quietly.

The short hair on the back of Marcus' neck prickled uncomfortably. "Probably not," he acknowledged, his voice betraying none of his inner turmoil.

"But I forgive you," River continued after a long pause. "Know why you did it."

"I suppose you do, being as how my brain is an open book to you," Marcus said.

River shook her head. "It may be, but that doesn't mean I choose to read it."

Marcus frowned slightly. "You got that much control?"

"Now I do," River said. "Didn't used to, but I'm better now. Not like Aesop."

Marcus flinched at the name. "I sincerely hope not."

River sighed. "I knew him. We were at the Academy at the same time."

"That right?" Marcus said, the thought sending a tendril of dread down his spine.

"Aesop was alone," River said. "Father was an Alliance general, loyal to the powers that be. Considered it a privilege to sacrifice a son to the glorious cause." She shuddered, imagining the horror of having no one to call on for help in the hell that had been the Academy, no hope of rescue from any source. "Not like me. I had Simon to get me out, and later, Mal to keep me out. Made all the difference."

Marcus nodded. "I can see how it would," he said softly, drawn to her despite himself. He frowned, thinking back to his interaction with Aesop. "But he'd gotten out somehow," he observed. "Was walking about free when he came to me for passage. And he seemed fine, in the beginning."

River nodded, working it through in her head. "But obviously, something happened to change that."

Marcus thought about it. "I just thought he was a mite twitchy about space travel. Some folk can't take much time in the Black. But even then, he was all right until he got hold of the Cortex."

"Triggers," River said quickly. "He was triggered somehow."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"The Academy plan was that we would all be able to function as normally as possible in the general population until we were needed. Then, through subliminal messages encoded in regular transmissions like advertisements or commercials over the Cortex, we would be triggered to perform whatever assignment they wished. He must have been inadvertently exposed to one of the triggers."

Marcus looked at her, the horror of what she said reflected on his face. "So, the others….the other students of the Academy….they might be out there right now being triggered by commercials to wipe out folk?"

"Perhaps," River acknowledged. "Though I don't imagine there are many left, and I know of some whose triggers have been…deactivated, like mine."

"You were…activated?" Marcus asked as delicately as he could.

River closed her eyes for a moment before answering. "Yes," she said finally. "In a bar called the Maidenhead. By an advertisement for Fruity Oat bars, of all things. Wiped out the entire bar before Simon said the safe words to stop me. It triggered the memory of Miranda in my head. It's what led Serenity's crew to Miranda, and led Mal to release the Miranda Wave."

Marcus stared at her for a long moment, digesting that information. "That must have been horrible," he said softly.

"Yes," River said. "It was." They sat silent for a time looking out into the Black, both lost in their own thoughts.

"But why would the Alliance still be broadcasting the triggers, if the Academy project isn't operational anymore?" Marcus asked finally.

River looked at him bleakly. "I hope that it's simply an oversight on their part. But the more likely theory is that someone somewhere is still actively working on the project."

Marcus whistled low in his throat. "That's a less than comforting thought."

"I would say that is a gross understatement," River said wryly.

"True enough," Marcus agreed. After a short pause, he added, "Could I have done anything else with Aesop? I mean, could I have stopped him without having to kill him?"

"Probably not," River said honestly.

Marcus nodded, oddly relieved. "Look, I'm sorry I drew on Mal back there."

River smiled. "I'll let it pass this time," she said. "Since you remind me somewhat of my husband, that is."

Marcus grinned. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I think I might already be spoken for," he said, thinking of the woman who'd almost managed to catch him a few months back.

River couldn't resist reading him for just a moment, catching a glimpse of the woman he was thinking of. Surprised, she hid her reaction well. "Well, I suppose that's a good thing, then," she said lightly. "Wouldn't want any more complications than I already have." She grinned and rose easily from the chair. "Think I'll go see to one of my complications now. Good night, Marcus."

"Good night, River," Marcus said, watching her go, a slight smile curving his lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Should work," Kaylee said nervously, filling the first of the small tubs with water. "Can fit four to each tub."

Murdocke nodded, gingerly putting the first four plasticell containers in the tub. Setting the tub in the airlock, he backed into the cargo bay, shutting the door carefully. Then, thumbing the airlock controls, he opened the smallest of the hatches, instantly freezing the tub of containers. Closing the hatch again quickly, he waited for a moment for the room to re-pressurize before opening the door. Looking down into the tub, he grinned. "Looks like they're frozen well enough. Now to put the guiding mechanism on this block of four, and we'll aim it at that sun we're passing. Should get rid of this go se without any more fuss."

Kaylee nodded, pulling her gloves on to protect her skin from the freezing containers. Working together quickly, Murdocke and Kaylee affixed the small guidance system to the block of containers. Then, standing back to admire their work for a moment, Murdocke said, "Can easily push all this stuff out the trash chute in the galley once it's frozen. Save us some time and our shadow out there won't be likely to be looking at the garbage too closely."

"Sounds reasonable," Kaylee said, as Murdocke shouldered the container. She followed him to the galley, calculating how long it would take to dispose of all the plasticell containers in such a fashion. "We're gonna have to hurry if we want them to all be makin' it to that sun," she said worriedly.

Murdocke nodded. "I know," he said, entering the galley to find Jayne at the stove, making some kind of obnoxious-smelling green glop. "What in the hell is that?" he asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

Jayne glared at him. "You such an idiot you can't tell green pea protein stew when you see it?" he growled.

"Haven't ever seen it looking exactly like that," Murdocke said, opening the trash receptacle and angling the container into it gingerly.

"My ma's own recipe," Jayne said, his chest expanding proudly. "Best gorram green pea stew ever."

Murdocke looked at him skeptically. "I'll take your word for it, big guy," he said. As Jayne stirred it desultorily, Murdocke had a sudden burst of inspiration. He grinned at Jayne. "Say, can I maybe have a little of that? I mean, for later, when me and Kaylee are finished with this?"

Jayne looked at him appraisingly. "I guess so," he said, reluctant to share his stew, but trying to get along. "I'll set some aside."

"That'd be great," Murdocke said enthusiastically, his mind whirring with possibilities.

Kaylee reached over him to push the disposal button. "Guess I'll just handle this, since you're suddenly so focused on eating."

Murdocke looked at her with confusion, then smiled. "You know, I gotta say, I was wrong about you, Kaylee Tam. I'm sorry I acted like such an idiot at first. You're the second best engineer I know." He grinned, a twinkle of merriment in his eye.

"Funny, that's what I was aimin' to say about you," Kaylee said absently, checking the small tracking device in her hand. "Looks like it got where it was going," she said after a moment. "And bein' as how we ain't all dead, I'd say it worked." She smiled up at Murdocke happily. "Think I'll head back to the cargo bay, and start with the others. Time's wastin'."

Murdocke moved to join her, but Jayne's meaty paw stopped him. Helplessly, he watched Kaylee walk out of the galley before turning. "Mind tellin' me why you're manhandling me?" he asked as casually as he could.

Jayne leaned down to his eye level and looked at him steadily. "Just wanted to give you a little reminder," he said, his voice sending a shiver of fear down Murdocke's spine. "Kaylee's taken, and even if'n she weren't, you'd not be makin' any moves. Got that?"

Murdocke tried to look innocent. "I don't intend to 'make any moves', as you put it. Can't a man admire a fellow engineer without this kinda thing?"

"I don't know," Jayne said, not easing his grip even a little. "But, for your sake, I surely do hope so."

"I got it," Murdocke said, shaking free of the man's iron grip. "You made your point. Okay?"

"Shiny," Jayne said, smiling again. "Best you go on and help her get through with that go se so she can get on back to her husband. Dong ma?"

Murdocke nodded and walked quickly out the galley. "And I'll be sure to set some of this stew aside for you," Jayne called after him, laughing at the fun he'd just had. Some days, you just had to make your own entertainment with what was available, he thought with a wicked smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're about thirty minutes from entering atmo now," Pierre said to the group assembled in the cargo bay. "Right on schedule."

"And our tail?" Marcus asked.

"Still there, but no closer than they have been," Pierre replied.

Marcus nodded. Turning to Murdocke, he said, "And the plasticell containers are disposed of?"

"Yep," Murdocke said, smiling widely and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Me and Kaylee saw to the last of them a few minutes ago."

"Good," Marcus said, relieved to be free of the dangerous contraband. "Okay, so here's the plan. Captain Reynolds will be taking the shuttle and leaving in the next few minutes with Zoe, Jayne, and River. I've already given him the coordinates for the drop off. We figured there's no need for all of us to arrive at the same time. Better to have a backup in place if this thing goes south."

"So, we're the sniper team," Jayne said, happy at the thought of giving Vera some exercise.

Mal nodded. "Seems the thing to do, bein' as how we still don't know who our shadow is, nor if the Feds will be waiting for us once we get there." Turning to his own crew, he added, "Jim, I'd like you to stay here with Simon, Kaylee, Inara, and the children. Hope we won't need a gun hand on the ship, but I'd feel better knowing we got one, needs be."

Jim nodded. "No problem, Captain," he replied smartly, glancing quickly at Zoe. "I'll see to it."

"Good," Mal said. "So, there any questions?"

Everyone remained silent. Marcus nodded. "That's good then. Let's get this done, get our coin, and get out of here just as quick as we can." Shaking Mal's hand, he said, "See you in the world, Mal."

Mal nodded and the crews dispersed, ready to earn their keep. Turning to the Tams, Jim asked, "So, anybody up for a game of Tall Card?"

"Rather play Go Fish," Adam said, tugging on his hand.

Jim laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. "Go Fish it is then. Lead the way, little fella'."

Holding Kaylee's hand tightly, Simon watched them go, hoping beyond hope that his skills would not be required any time soon. Squeezing his hand as if she could read his thoughts, Kaylee whispered, "It'll be all right, Simon. Capt'n's got it handled."

Simon smiled, "I'm sure you're right," he said, kissing his wildly optimistic wife softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

**Holiday Blues**

**Part XVII—Founder's Day**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: The Hit or Miss lands on Shiva, and troubles ensue.

XXXXXXXXXX

The shuttle of the Hit or Miss shook nauseatingly as Mal held it as steady as possible. "Mind explaining to me again why we're bouncing around like gorram ping pong balls?" Jayne asked, his calm severely disturbed by the turbulence.

Mal unclenched his jaw enough to answer. "Had to launch the shuttle in the upper atmosphere, which as you can see ain't all that stable. Only way to avoid our shadow knowin' what we're up to. Their sensors should be pretty much blinded during reentry. Won't be able to track us."

Jayne grunted, but quit complaining about the jerky ride. After what seemed like a long time but was really only a matter of minutes, the shuttle smoothed out into a reasonable glide and everyone on board breathed a sigh of relief. Mal relaxed his grip on the yoke, and sat back into the chair with a long slow exhalation of breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

"Okay, people, here's the plan," he said, looking at his crew seriously. "The Hit or Miss will be landing at the mouth of a canyon a few clicks from here, and Marcus, Pierre, and Bear will be going on down into the valley for a meeting with the colony leader. We'll set the shuttle down in an inconspicuous spot, and cover the canyon before they arrive. Jayne, you and I will cover one side and Zoe and River will cover the other. Should afford us a decent view of the valley and anyone that's like to crash the party."

"Canyon setup sounds suspiciously familiar," Zoe said dryly. "Don't recall as it works out all that well for us."

Mal frowned. "Well, this time we ain't on Whitefall, and Patience is nowhere nearby to be taking shots at me."

River nodded. "Marcus and his crew will be the targets this time," she said solemnly.

Mal looked questioningly at his wife, troubled by the thought of what might happen to the other crew. But River said no more and he turned back to the controls to set the shuttle down in a decently hidden spot.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jim looked intently at the little boy across the table from him. "Something the matter, little one?" he asked quietly.

Adam frowned, fingering his cards nervously. "Got any sevens?" he asked finally.

Jim handed over the cards. "You sure you're not reading me, little boy?" he asked suspiciously.

Adam gave him his most innocent look. "Not reading," he said. "Just counting."

Jim sighed, as Anya laughed at the exchange. "I don't imagine you're going to be able to beat him, Uncle Jim," she said affectionately.

"You never know what I might be able to pull out of my hat," Jim said easily.

Adam looked at him eagerly. "What have you got in your hat?" he asked, with the typical literal bent of mind of a small child.

"Well," Jim said, fighting to keep a straight face. "Could be there's a bunny in there, or a turtledove, or a …"

Adam scowled at him. "No bunnies or birds on this boat," he said firmly. "I'da' seen 'em."

"You think you see everything that happens on this big boat?" Jim asked, not able to resist needling the little reader a bit.

Adam thought it over for a long moment. "Almost," he said seriously.

Jim chuckled. "S'pose you might, at that," he replied.

As he spoke, he saw that Adam was suddenly frowning. "What's the matter, Adam?" he asked, the hair on the back of his neck standing up for some reason.

Adam thought for a moment before answering. "Think there's gonna be some trouble," he said ominously.

"What kind of trouble?" Jim asked, keeping his voice as steady and calm as possible.

"Don't know," Adam said. "Can't see it all the way yet."

Jim swallowed nervously, thinking about Zoe out there on a canyon bluff possibly in a dangerous situation. "Think we'd best stop the card game for a little while then?"

Adam nodded solemnly. "Think so," he answered.

"All right," Jim said as Anya hastily gathered up the cards. "You two stay right here. I'll send Miss Inara down here to sit with you while I go see what's going on."

Adam nodded, feeling better to have told Mr. Jim about his worries.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal wiped the sweat from his brow, wondering why so many of the newly terraformed worlds were so gorram hot. Unwilling to acknowledge that his current temperature had anything to do with having just climbed a very steep slope, he glanced at Jayne to see if his mercenary was as winded as he was at the moment.

Jayne sat calmly wiping the sweat from his own brow, though Mal saw with chagrin that the other man was not having the slightest difficulty catching his breath. Scanning the terrain carefully, Jayne was seemingly unaware of his Captain's respiratory issues. Though he could see nothing out of the ordinary, Jayne's instincts were telling him that something was not quite right.

Just as he was about to mention it, Mal said, "Well, looks all right to me. So far, so good."

Jayne grimaced. "Why did you have to go and say that?" he whined. "Just as soon as go se like that leaves your mouth, somethin' always happens."

Mal looked at him innocently. "Why, Jayne, are you tellin' me that you are a superstitious sort?"

They both heard the safeties of several guns being released at once. Turning slowly to face the men coming out of the scrub all around them, they looked at each other for a long moment. "See," Jayne said, his brow wrinkled with irritation. "Can't let a thing just be, can you? Can't take you anywhere."

"Guess we were a little late to the party," Mal muttered, raising his hands as the men motioned them down the slope.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's happening?" Inara asked quietly when Jim reentered the playroom.

Jim shrugged. "Nothing, so far as Pierre knows. And he's the one who would have heard if Mal called for help of any sort." He paused for a moment, looking over at Adam, who was busily painting with one of Inara's brushes. "Still, I don't want to just disregard what the kid says," he said softly. "Think we've all learned the hard way to pay attention to him when he talks."

Inara nodded. "Perhaps he's just picking up on the worries of all the adults," she suggested. "You could cut the tension around here with a knife ever since we found the explosives."

"True, but I don't feel just right about leaving it at that," Jim said. "Maybe I'll take a little walk around…" As he spoke, the floor beneath him ceased its slight vibration, and he knew that the ship had made landfall. "Or, maybe I'll just stay here with you and the children," he amended, fingering his holstered gun as he remembered Mal's confidence that he would protect the children. "Might not be the ideal time for a walkabout."

Inara nodded, grateful that he was there and that he was armed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon smiled at Kaylee, enjoying the undivided attention of his wife for the first time in several days. "We've landed," he observed, feeling the slight thump as the Hit or Miss set down on the dirt of Shiva. "Pierre does that almost as well at River."

"Good thing he'd told River a little something about flying a Cicada," she said. "Would have been a bad thing to get stuck on Boros in a Fed station for lack of a pilot when Pierre got shot." She paused for a moment, her curiosity making her bold. "What does he look like…I mean, under the mask?" she asked.

Simon frowned. "You know I can't tell you that, Kaylee," he said.

"Well, you could maybe hint a little," she continued. "I won't tell anybody."

Simon sighed. "It wouldn't be right to reveal the confidential matters of one of my patients like that."

Kaylee chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "He won't be a patient once we're done with this job. Then you can tell me, right?"

Simon pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly, hoping to distract her. "Absolutely not," he said when he was fairly sure she was too breathless to respond. Kaylee melted into his embrace and let the matter drop, figuring she'd find out one day. But for now, she could think of all manner of more pleasant things to explore.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pierre had landed the Hit or Miss at the mouth of the canyon per the instructions provided by Elias Pendergast. "Looks like a good place to get shot," he observed, looking over his shoulder at Marcus.

"Could be," Marcus agreed. "Best we get the cargo ready for delivery as soon as possible. Might be we can get outta this place 'fore the trouble starts."

Pierre snorted. "That sounds wildly optimistic coming from you."

Marcus grinned as he walked along beside Pierre to the cargo bay. "Maybe Mrs. Tam is rubbing off on me."

"Seems she's rubbing off on Murdocke too," Pierre said with a hint of amusement. "He seems positively giddy every time he comes out of the engine room."

"The mere thought of Murdocke giddy gives me the willies," Marcus said, shuddering slightly.

Bear, who was already in the cargo bay getting the containers ready for transfer, looked up from his task and smiled. "I think it's kinda cute," he said.

"There is nothing 'cute' about Murdocke," Marcus retorted, opening the doors and allowing sunlight to flood into the cargo bay.

Pierre froze, looking beyond Marcus' shoulder. "Go se," he muttered, as Elias Pendergast marched down toward the ship with a squadron of uniformed Alliance soldiers flanking him on either side.

"Want I should get the gas chucker?" Bear asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Marcus shook his head. "No need for dramatics just yet," he replied, his lips barely moving. "Murdocke got rid of the goo. Ain't nothing here to find except fertilizer."

"If you say so," Bear said, coming to his side while Pierre joined them on the other side.

"Let's do this thing," Marcus sighed, stepping out into the light to greet Pendergast, as if it was a perfectly natural thing for the man to be surrounded by Alliance troops. "Good day, Mr. Pendergast," Marcus said, smiling pleasantly at the man.

Pendergast looked at him, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. He cleared his throat nervously and started to speak. "Umm, Captain Hazzard, it falls to me to tell you that these…men have come to inspect the cargo you're delivering."

"That a fact?" Marcus said casually.

Pendergast looked at him pleadingly. "I believe it is their intention to confiscate it in the name of the Alliance as well," he blurted out.

A small vein in Marcus' temple began to pulse at the familiarity of the words, but he gave no other outward sign of being even slightly annoyed. Hooking his hands in his jacket, he grinned at the leader of the Alliance troops. "Would go to figure that the only people completely full of go se here would want to get their hands on the real thing. Search as you like."

"I fully intend to," the leader replied coldly. "Just as soon as the colony militia has rounded up your little friends on the bluffs."

Marcus looked up to see Mal and his crew being escorted down the hillside by a ragtag bunch of men with assorted shotguns, knives, and various other implements of persuasion. Sighing, he looked back at the colony leader with disgust.

Pendergast held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "I'm so very sorry, Captain Hazzard. But what was I to do? These men contacted me a week ago, threatening me …telling me that if we warned you away in any fashion, they would close this settlement down completely. Make us all pick up stakes and move again, just when we're beginning to get this place off to a decent start. How was I to let that happen to my people, I ask you?"

Marcus squinted up at the sky, counting to ten before answering. "Don't suppose you had much of a choice," he conceded. "Still, I can't say as I'm happy about it."

Mal, Jayne, Zoe, and River stepped up to the small group and watched the goings on with barely disguised irritation. They all waited, watching the Alliance troops work their way through each container, obviously becoming more frantic by the moment. Mal looked at the men carefully, and frowned. "Seem to you these guys look a little…rough 'round the edges to be Alliance?" he whispered to Marcus.

Marcus nodded, having noted the ill-fitting uniforms and longer than regulation hair several minutes before. "What do you suppose….?" he began, only to be interrupted by the sound of commotion among the troops.

"I'm tellin' you it ain't here," they heard coming from one of the uniformed men.

"It's gotta be here," another said in exasperation. "All these containers were sealed, weren't they?"

"Looked like it," the other said, getting more agitated by the moment. "But whether they were or not, it ain't here now."

Making a quick decision, the leader of the uniformed men turned swiftly to Marcus and Mal and their people, drawing his gun in the process. "What have you done with it?" he asked.

"With what?" Marcus asked, the picture of ignorant innocence.

Scowling, the man hissed, "I got no time for this kinda thing," he said. "And I got no objection to riddling you and all your people with holes just to ease my mind. Think I'll start with the womenfolk and work my way to you. Dong ma?"

Marcus shook his head. "No, I don't understand," he said slowly. "Maybe you can explain it to me."

As he spoke, Murdocke came down the steps into the cargo bay and stood in the middle of the opened containers. Strapped to his chest was a plasticell container, his motions causing the green goo inside to ripple slightly. Attached to the container was a series of wires, leading to a dead man's switch in Murdocke's hand. "Best you be thinking very carefully about what you plan to do to these fine people," he said, his thumb hovering over the switch.

The leader's eyes widened as he took in the explosive strapped to Murdocke's chest, and he swallowed nervously.

Murdocke went on, his voice surprisingly soft. "Seems like what we got here is a failure to communicate."

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

**Holiday Blues**

**Part XVIII—Safety First Day**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Murdocke explains the rules of the game, and Marcus and Mal set about to find out who's calling the shots.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elias Pendergast looked nervously from Murdocke to the Alliance commander and back again. Moistening his suddenly dry lips with the tip of his tongue, he asked, "Is that some sort of…..bomb he's holding?"

"Sure looks like it," Marcus said smoothly, standing still as a stone watching Murdocke with interest. "A real nasty kind, too."

Pendergast looked at the colony militia with wide eyes. "Well, what are you going to do about this?" he asked.

The leader of the militia looked at him oddly. "Whaddya' mean, what are WE going to do about it? Seems to me this here's just become a matter for the Feds to handle." He motioned to his men, and they lowered their weapons quickly. "We got no notion to be picking up bits and pieces of the colonists on accounta' some squabble over fertilizer."

Pendergast looked at the man in exasperation. "I think it's safe to assume that we're dealing with something other than fertilizer here."

Mal smiled widely. "Wouldn't be too sure about that. Seems to me there's an awful lot of fertilizer bein' spread all around, if you get my meaning."

Murdocke, whose eyes had not left those of the leader of the Alliance unit, said calmly, "See now, the local militia has the right idea. Lowered their weapons all nice and peaceful-like. Best you be doing the same, right about now." He wiggled his thumb above the switch as a reminder.

The man swallowed nervously, stealing a quick glance behind him to see that the militia had indeed lowered their weapons, and his own men stood frozen, watching the plasticell container with varying degrees of alarm. Turning his gaze back to Murdocke, he attempted to smile as if he had no worries, but he fell short somewhat. "You wouldn't dare to blow it," he said, forcing a steadiness he did not feel into his voice. "You know K-21 would blow everybody on this little world to smithereens before you could spit. I hardly think that's the way you want your friends here to die."

"Think I'd prefer 'em to be shot by you?" Murdocke asked, a slow lazy smile gracing his lips. "'Sides, you may be assumin' a mite too much with the whole 'don't want my friends to die' line of reasoning. I can't even begin to tell you how many troubles I've had since I hooked up with these folk." He pointed at Marcus. "That man there has threatened to blow me out the airlock more times than I can recall right now, and he wasn't jokin' when he did." Waving toward Zoe, he said, "And she hit me in the back of the head not more than a week ago, whilst he.." He pointed to Pierre. "…looked on happily." Turning to Bear, he said, "And this one, well, I can't tell you how often he's thrown me up against the bulkhead of the ship. And you think for one minute I got a problem with blowin' this whole stinking mess to the hot place?"

Jayne, seeing that the leader was beginning to falter, rushed up to Murdocke. "Please, man, for the love of God, don't do it," he said, pleased with the note of desperation he managed to put into his voice. "I don't want to die on this rock. Please, Murdocke, please."

Completely unnerved by the sight of Jayne pleading with Murdocke, the leader of the Alliance unit dropped his weapon to the floor of the cargo bay, and he heard the answering sound of weapons being dropped all around him. "All right," he said, holding up his hands. "We did what you said. We dropped our weapons."

Winking at Jayne surreptitiously, Murdocke pushed the larger man aside and marched over to the leader. Pendergast, who was in a state of shock from everything that was happening, stepped forward timidly. "Um, you might want to reconsider anything you are planning to do to these people," he said quietly. "You can't just go and do anything you want with Alliance personnel."

Murdocke laughed. "You really think they are Alliance?" he asked incredulously. "Look at 'em. Half of 'em didn't even bother to shave for the part. Their uniforms don't fit, their hair's way too long, and in case you ain't noticed, there's no backup on the way from the Alliance garrison back in the settlement."

Pendergast looked at the men more carefully, his eyes widening in surprise. "Well, then, who are…." 

The leader of the group moved restlessly. "We gonna stand here and jaw all day? Ain't none of your business who we are, you hundan," he said, spitting at Pendergast dismissively.

Murdocke could tell that the man was regaining his equilibrium. Deciding to put a rapid halt to that, he tapped the man on the shoulder and made a show of dropping the deadman switch, and instantly all the man's companions dropped to the deck, covering their heads as if they could avert catastrophe with their arms. Marcus, Mal, River, Zoe, Bear, and Pierre quickly drew their weapons, covering the cowering men easily.

Murdocke grinned widely as the men lifted their heads in stunned amazement. Handing Jayne the plasticell container, he said, "Think your Mama's green pea stew is still warm. Want some?"

Jayne grinned, popping the top off the container and putting it to his lips, licking the green goo off with relish. "Just as good as it was this morning," he said, though it was hard to make out his words over the sound of Marcus and Mal's laughter.

Grinning manically, Murdocke looked at the leader of the fake Alliance troop. "Mama always said that revenge is a dish best served cold…with biscuits." Glancing at Marcus, he added, "Boss, we got any biscuits?"

Marcus laughed, thinking that now and again it was a pure pleasure to have a genuine smart-ass on board. "See what I can do about rustlin' up some when I'm done here," he replied. Turning to Mal, he said, "Mind taking Mr. Pendergast here back to the meeting point to settle up for the job? I got a few things to do here."

Mal nodded. "Be my pleasure," he said, taking the still shaking Mr. Pendergast by the arm and leading him out of the Hit or Miss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once the prisoners had gotten to their feet again, Marcus herded them into one of the small rooms off the cargo bay, holding out the leader for interrogation. Leaving him under the watchful eye of Bear for a moment, Marcus called Pierre aside. "Looks like the third one on the right is about your size," he said softly.

Pierre looked at him with a pained expression. "S'pose he is, at that," he said. After a quick talk, Marcus clapped Pierre on the back. "Won't do it less we have to, but best you be ready just in case. Give me an hour."

Pierre nodded, and stepped back into the room with the prisoners. Marcus called after him loudly enough for the leader to hear, "I'll send the doctor on in a few minutes. Get him prepped."

Pierre said just as loudly, "You sure we're gonna have to do that again? Gives me the willies when he does that thing with the…"

Marcus cut him off. "Has to be done, if they don't come clean pretty gorram quick. May as well start with that one."

Pierre sighed theatrically. "Anything you say, Boss."

"Damn straight," Marcus said gruffly, turning to stare into the wide eyes of the leader.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's that horrible sound?" Anya asked, hearing screams coming from the cargo bay.

Jim smiled. "Nothing to be concerned about," he said.

"Sure sounds like something to worry over," Anya replied. "Sounds like someone's hurt real bad."

"It's supposed to sound like that," Jim said, fitting a piece into the puzzle he was working on with Adam. "Captain Hazzard is playing a game with the men who tried to steal our cargo."

"What kind of game?" Adam asked.

"Sort of like poker," Jim said.

"Nobody screams like that when you and Daddy and Mr. Jayne play poker," Adam pointed out.

"No," Jim said. "Though occasionally I've thought about it."

When Anya looked at him with exasperation, he said, "He's bluffing. Making one of the prisoners think that something is happening to the others that is bad."

"Trying to get him to talk," Anya said.

"Yep," Jim answered. "Less trouble than beating it out of him."

Anya nodded sagely, as if she was well familiar with the art of interrogation. "Suppose so," she admitted after a moment. "But it's still kinda nerve-racking."

"I imagine it won't be much longer," Jim said, finding another puzzle piece. "Will probably be over and done with by suppertime."

"I hope so," Adam said, pleased when the piece he was working with slid in easily. "Don't wanna have to hear it while we eat."

Jim nodded, thinking not for the first time that Serenity's children were receiving a strange kind of education in their travels.

XXXXXXXXXX

Within half an hour, Mal arrived back at the Hit or Miss with the money that had been specified. Handing it to Zoe for safekeeping until it could be divided fairly, he walked to the cargo bay, where Marcus was talking to the leader of the prisoners.

Mal jumped slightly when a blood-curdling scream came from the room off the cargo bay. The leader paled visibly, but Marcus continued speaking calmly. "Doesn't sound too good for your men in there," he said, his voice tinged with sadness. "You could put an end to it easy enough. I just need to know who your boss is. Got a few words I'd like to have with him."

The leader licked his lips nervously, and Mal saw the fine beads of sweat on his brow. "Seems like the thing to do, son," he said, adding his weight to the tension in the room. "Looks to me like your boss will be needing to know where the shipment is. If you can't produce it, I conjure it won't be your best day ever. Best you be telling this man what he wants to know. Could be he'll let you go before your boss gets here."

"Wouldn't matter," the man said hoarsely. "She'd hunt me down, kill me dead in the street if I told you who she is."

Mal raised his eyebrows at the news that their enemy was a woman. That narrowed it down to half the population, he thought wryly.

Marcus leaned closer to the man, intimidating and demanding. "It's a sure bet I'll be killing you if you don't tell me. So, the question you gotta ask yourself is, Do you want to die right here and now, or do you want to take your chances and possibly get away from this woman you're talking about?"

"You won't kill me," the man said, but his voice betrayed his doubt.

Another scream echoed through the cavernous cargo bay, and the man jumped. Marcus smiled. "You sure about that?" he asked softly. "'Cause I'm fairly certain one of your men is gonna talk soon enough, and one man is all I need. Dong ma?"

As the man stared at the floor, his mind obviously battling with his dilemma, Marcus glanced at the chronometer on the wall and grinned. Just in time, he thought.

The door to the small room burst open and Pierre, dressed in the ill-fitting Alliance uniform of one of the prisoners, ran out into the bay and out the door screaming, his mask gone and the bandages nowhere in sight. Bear, holding a lit plasma torch and running behind him, looked apologetically at Marcus. "Sorry, Boss," he said, waving the torch wildly in the air. "That one got away, but I'll do better with the next one."

The leader of the prisoners stared at him with utter horror. "You just…I mean, I can't believe you could just….do that to Joe," he said, beginning to shake from head to toe in genuine terror.

Marcus turned to him smoothly. "Believe it," he said flatly. Glancing over his shoulder at Bear, he said, "May be that you should just work on this one whilst you're here. Mal and I can hold him down for you."

Bear nodded, turning the torch up a little for effect. The leader fell to his knees immediately. "No, please…don't. I'll tell you what you want to know. Just don't let him touch me."

Marcus put his hand on the man's shoulder. "You tell me what I want to know, and I promise not to let the doctor here give you a facial."

Nodding eagerly, the man told Marcus the whole story. After naming his deadly employer, he continued, his words running together in his haste to mollify Marcus. "She hired us to retrieve the explosives once you'd gotten them to Shiva safely. Didn't want to tangle with the Boros Feds if you could handle them for us."

Marcus stared at him for a long moment, reeling with the revelation of the name of the woman. Mal looked at him with concern, but Marcus held up his hand to forestall any questions. Pulling the man to his feet, Marcus pushed him toward the stairs. "You're gonna wave your boss, and you're gonna get her here to me. We got business to discuss. Dong ma?"

The man nodded mutely, and headed up the stairs like a man on his way to the gallows.

Mal walked up the stairs beside Marcus. "Mind tellin' me why you're so pale all of a sudden?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Marcus shook his head. "Not just now," he said. "Would appreciate it if you'd go get Pierre and bring him back inside though. His face needs tending to by now, I expect."

Mal nodded, and turned back around to get Pierre, leaving Marcus alone with his prisoner.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

**Holiday Blues**

**Part XIX—Valentine's Day**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal and Pierre learn a few things about each other, and the mastermind of the nefarious plot shows up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal found Pierre a short distance away from the ship sitting on a rock and staring out toward the settlement. Hearing the crunch of the gravel beneath Mal's feet, Pierre turned quickly away, shielding his face with his hands.

Mal cleared his throat. "Marcus got what he needed from the head hundan. Gone up to the bridge now to send a wave to the woman in charge."

Pierre nodded, standing up slowly. "Guess it's time to wrap things up here, so to speak," he said wryly, indicating his ravaged face.

"S'pose so," Mal said evenly. "This strong sunlight can't be doing it any good."

Pierre sighed. "Not likely to do it a lot of harm either. At least, not at this point." Looking anywhere other than directly at Mal, he walked along beside him toward the Hit or Miss.

"Never did say how it happened," Mal said carefully, after a moment.

"No, I didn't," Pierre answered. "You didn't ask."

"Actually, I did," Mal replied with a slight smile. "Asked Marcus after you got shot. He was not too forthcoming with the information."

"Good man, Marcus is," Pierre said. After a moment in which Mal assumed that he would not be finding out anything from Pierre anytime soon, Pierre spoke again. "You ever heard of a man by the name of Adelai Niska?"

"'Fraid so," Mal said, unconsciously touching his ear. "Heard of him, been tortured by him on two separate occasions, and had the privilege of killing him last time I saw him."

Pierre, forgetting for a moment to hide his face, turned and looked intently at Mal. "You're the one?" he asked incredulously.

Mal nodded. "Had River and Zoe in his little playroom. Couldn't exactly let that pass."

Pierre shuddered, remembering Niska's room all too well. "Did he hurt them?" he asked quietly.

Mal shook his head. "Not really, less you count the psychological stuff. Kinda hard for them to watch him work on me, I conjure."

Pierre swallowed thickly. "Can see how it would be," he said after a pause. Gathering himself back together, he shook Mal's hand. "Thank you."

"For what?" Mal asked, vaguely surprised.

"For killing the sick hundan," Pierre said. "Always meant to go back and do that myself, but never did have exactly the right opportunity."

"Oh, well in that case, you're welcome," Mal replied, and the two men walked silently back to the ship.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Captain Reynolds, may I speak with you a moment?" Pierre asked sometime later.

Mal turned from his vantage point over the cargo bay, where he'd been overseeing the loading of the fertilizer containers onto the huge loaders that Pendergast had sent for the job. "Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"Marcus has been detained on the bridge, and wanted me to settle accounts with you and your crew," Pierre replied.

"Would have thought there'd be time enough for that on the way back to Persephone," Mal said.

Pierre shook his head. "No, Marcus always prefers to handle the distribution of the pay as soon as possible, so that there are no questions later."

"I understand," Mal said. "Seems reasonable."

Pierre handed Mal a cash box. "I have no idea how you plan to distribute it among your people, so the entire amount due you is in here."

Mal nodded, lifting the lid to look inside. His eyes widened as he took in the amount he found. Handing the box back to Pierre, he said, "Think you'd best check the math again. Looks to be a mite more here than I was figuring on."

Pierre pushed the box back toward him, his face unreadable under the mask. "Marcus wants you to have it," he said firmly. Seeing Mal's rising objection, he went on quickly. "Thought you might be in a little more need of it right now than we are. Plus, we're all pretty much aware that we wouldn't have been able to pull this off without you and your people."

"But, we've run into quite a bit more trouble than Marcus was expecting," Mal protested. "Don't seem right not to divide it equal-like. And it's his boat as got us here to finish the job."

Pierre held up his hand to forestall further discussion. "You have a family, Captain Reynolds, not just a crew to see to. Marcus understands that, more than you might think. And when it comes to family, he's not the kind of man to let a friend down. Dong ma?"

Mal looked at the box again, and back to Pierre. "Think I do," he said softly.

Pierre squared his shoulders. "Good. Then it's settled," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I've got some other things to attend to, if you'll excuse me."

Mal nodded and watched the man walk purposefully toward the bridge, thinking that the crew of the Hit or Miss was an interesting lot indeed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jim and Zoe stood side by side in the small room off the cargo bay, keeping watch over the prisoners until something was decided as to their disposition. "What do you suppose they'll do with them?" Jim asked quietly.

Zoe shrugged. "'Spect they'll leave 'em be, once they get their leader here. Can't see Mal nor Marcus just killin' 'em outright."

Jim nodded. "Still, if this woman is as bad as these men seem to think, it might be a kindness to end them before they have to face her."

Zoe raised one eyebrow eloquently. "Then perhaps they should have thought of that before they threw in their lot with her."

"Good point," Jim said, making yet another mental note never to cross Zoe.

XXXXXXXXXX

River walked gracefully toward the cargo bay and stopped Pierre on his way to the bridge. Laying her hand gently on his arm, she said, "It was a kind thing you did back there."

Pierre shrugged his shoulders, uncomfortable with the praise. "Wasn't my idea. Marcus made the decision to change the terms of the agreement."

"Not that," River said softly. "Though that was kind as well. I was referring to what you did in the cargo bay earlier. Letting everyone see your face. I know it was difficult, but it saved a lot of time and trouble for everyone."

Pierre concentrated on holding her gaze. "Not even Bear or Murdocke had ever seen me like that before, and for some reason, now that you're all here, it seems every time I turn around someone new is exposed to the sight."

River's smile was sincere and more than a little sad. "Didn't matter to Bear or Murdocke. And Serenity's crew is used to seeing things that are…shocking." She gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

Pierre chuckled. "I can believe that. Not sure I want to know about all you must have seen."

"I am," River said. "And I can tell you that you don't." Releasing his arm, she glided toward the cargo bay.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee and Simon sat in the playroom, watching the children and talking quietly as Daniel nursed contentedly in Kaylee's lap. "Wish we'd seen Murdocke's performance," Simon said. "Jayne said it was quite impressive."

Kaylee chuckled. "He does have a flair for the dramatic," she said. "If he wasn't such a good engineer, I might think he missed his true calling."

"Somehow a life on the stage doesn't seem like something that would suit him," Simon said, grinning. Re-thinking it, he added, "Although, he does kind of act like a diva."

"I heard that," Murdocke said, coming into the room with a scowl.

Kaylee covered her breast quickly. "What you doin' in here?" she said. "Thought you weren't over fond of playrooms and such."

Murdocke looked at her sheepishly. "Found a little strip of metal looked kinda pretty. Thought maybe I could fashion it into a puzzle for the young'uns, less you got an objection." He pulled out an intricately twisted frame. "Only comes apart the one way," he said. "And I filed the sharp edges down."

Simon looked at him with amazement, taking the puzzle into his hands to examine it further. "Well that's almost….well, kind of you," he said.

"Yeah, well, don't worry, doc," Murdocke said, his voice dripping with his standard sarcastic tone. "I don't aim to make a habit of it."

Kaylee smiled, patting him on the arm. "I think it's real shiny," she said. "And I'm sure the children will enjoy it."

Murdocke blushed under her praise. Thinking with embarrassment that he must look like a schoolboy, he cleared his throat gruffly. "Well, I got work to do, so I guess I'd best get to it."

Simon watched the man walk away and shook his head. "See?" Kaylee said sunnily. "It's like I always say. You just gotta see the good in people."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal stood with Elias Pendergast watching the last of the crates depart the Hit or Miss. Seeing River coming toward them, he watched her approach with the same appreciation for her grace that he always had. He could not help but notice that Pendergast was likewise engaged.

Seeing the expression on River's face, Mal excused himself for a moment, taking a few quick strides to meet her halfway. Pendergast watched as Mal leaned forward, listening intently to whatever River was whispering in his ear. Pendergast thought that it didn't look to be good news, considering the way Mal's eyes widened at her words.

"You sure about that?" Mal asked, his voice unnaturally loud in the bay. When River nodded, Mal let out a string of Mandarin blistering enough to make even Jayne stop what he was doing and look around. Curses thundering through the air and echoing in the cavernous room, Mal stomped toward the bridge, the perfect picture of righteous indignation.

Pendergast looked at River with trepidation. "Well, umm….I guess we're done here then?" he asked meekly.

River smiled, though it did not quite reach her eyes. "I'd say so," she said. "I'd get back to your settlement and stay there, if I were you."

Pendergast nodded eagerly, not having to be told twice.

XXXXXXXXXX

The small, sleek ship set down in the valley some distance from the Hit or Miss. The hatch opened, and a petite woman stepped out into the sunlight, looking none too pleased at her surroundings. Seeing her employee sitting on a rock a short distance away, she walked over to him. Hands on her hips, she snapped, "What's the problem? I thought I was quite specific about what to do, and here I am on this god-forsaken rock to straighten out whatever kind of mess you've made of things."

The man wilted under her stare. "Really, Jasmine, I couldn't help it. If you had been here, you'd understand. Things just went sorta…pear-shaped all of a sudden."

Jasmine sighed theatrically. "Don't they always? Why is it that you can't do the simplest things?"

Marcus stepped out from behind a large bush, gun drawn. "He can't do the simplest things because I stopped him, Jasmine."

She turned to see him, and her ire suddenly turned to something else altogether. "Marcus," she said softly. Noting the glint of tears in his eyes, she took a step toward him, hands outstretched.

The sound of the release of the safety on his gun stopped her forward momentum. "Seems to me we need to talk about a few things," he said, the undercurrent of sadness in his voice clearly audible. "You used me, used my emotions for you, used my gorram crew…all to do your dirty work for you."

Jasmine licked her full lips nervously. Straightening her posture, she looked at Marcus with wide eyes. Despite his better judgment, Marcus could not help being distracted for just a moment by the way her breasts strained against the fabric of her thin dress. Noting the slight glance, Jasmine smiled a slow, soft smile. "Oh, honey," she said, her voice breathless. "You don't understand. It wasn't like that at all. I didn't want to do it, but he….well, he forced me to do things….you know how I feel about you. Put the gun away and let me explain." As she spoke, she moved slowly toward Marcus, her dress molded against her body by the small breeze that was blowing. "Please, sweetie, don't be mad," she said in a low voice.

She was abruptly stopped by the sound of applause coming from behind her. Whirling around to see who it was, she gasped in surprise.

Mal stood with his feet planted widely apart and his hand hovering near his holstered weapon. "Well, well," he said, his voice filled with equal parts wry amusement and irritation. "I guess it's true what they say. Some things never change, do they, Saffron?"

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

**Holiday Blues**

**Part XX—New Year's Eve**

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal explains past history, and Marcus reaches a boiling point.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus looked past the woman to Mal. "Saffron?" he asked, slightly confused.

Mal nodded, stepping forward to check her quickly for concealed weapons. Finding a knife, a small gun, and a tube of lipstick, he quickly tossed them aside as the woman who was currently going by the name of Jasmine rolled her eyes. "You really haven't changed a bit," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Mal was about to retort, when Marcus stepped in. "You two mind telling me how it is you know each other?"

Mal looked at the younger man, wincing a bit at the thought. "Ain't exactly my proudest moment, but we were kinda ….married for awhile."

Marcus's mouth dropped open in shock. "Really?" he said, his voice oddly flat.

"In a manner of speaking," Mal said. "She was running a scam, came on board my boat on Triumph. Tricked me into marryin' her in some kinda weird custom they got there. Tried to steal my boat out from under me." He turned to smile widely at Saffron. "Didn't quite succeed, though, did ya'?"

"Would have, if there had only been you to deal with," Saffron replied with an acid tongue. "Still just about the stupidest mark I ever had."

Mal snorted. "That why you're the one ended up that other time in a dumpster on Bellerephon?"

"Least I wasn't left sitting naked on a rock in the desert," Saffron said, smiling sweetly.

"Enough," Marcus said, thinking that he could not stand one more moment of revelation right now. "So, I take it this is not her first attempt at crime."

"Not even close," Mal replied. "Best as I can figure, you're the latest in a long string of unsuspectin' folk."

"How did you know it was gonna be her?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Didn't, until my wife told me a little while ago in the cargo bay," Mal said.

"Your…wife?" Saffron asked, obviously surprised by the news. "Can't believe she'd actually marry you. Did she give up on being a Companion, or do you just share her with clients? Seems she's really stepped down in the 'verse."

River stepped gracefully into Saffron's field of vision. "Fallacious theory," she said, slipping her hand under Mal's elbow. "Wrong wife."

Saffron looked at her in surprise. 'Well, you've certainly grown up since I last saw you."

"But you've just grown older," River said blandly. Looking compassionately at Marcus, she said, "Though I see your…victims are getting younger. What you do is wrong, and nothing will come of it but a bad end."

Saffron snorted. "That supposed to worry me, little girl?" she asked derisively.

River felt Mal's arm tense beneath her fingers, and gently held him back. "Don't know how it's supposed to affect you," she said calmly. "But it makes me sad."

Marcus sighed heavily, all the anger and bitterness he'd felt since finding out who and what Saffron was very close to the boiling point. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a ring and held it up to the light. "You know, Jasmine, I gotta say, I don't know what's worse right this minute….the fact that you've made a living out of poor chumps like me, or the fact that even now, knowing what I know, I'm this close to actually forgiving you. Gotta hand it to you, lady. You're just too gorram good at your job." So saying, he flung the ring toward her as she stood looking at him with a stunned expression. Gathering what was left of his pride, he trudged back to his ship, in no mood for further discussion.

After a long silence, Saffron turned away from the sight of Marcus' back and looked at Mal. "So what's your next play?"

Mal sighed. "Told you before, woman, this isn't a game. It's people's lives you're messin' with." He bent to retrieve the ring, and slipped it in his pocket.

River spoke up. "I've been doing some research," she said, a note of cheer in her voice. "Seems you've been very busy of late. There's a sizable reward for your capture, I believe."

"You wouldn't dare," Saffron began.

"Oh, I think she would," Mal replied easily. "It's downright creepifying what all River dares to do."

River smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you, ai ren," she said, producing a set of cuffs for Saffron. Whispering in the woman's ear as she slipped them on, River said, "Don't worry. I've found a safe place for you to await the authorities."

Saffron balked as Mal and River pulled her toward one of the large containers that had recently held fertilizer. "You can't expect me to get in there," she said, almost gagging with the smell. River nudged her forward. "Shouldn't be a problem. See, there's a nice oxygen tank in there, which our new friend Mr. Murdocke graciously installed just for you. Inara thought it would make you feel right at home."

Saffron hesitated, and Mal drew his gun swiftly. "I'd take it as a kindness if you'd listen to my wife," he said soberly.

Saffron, irritated beyond belief with the whole scenario, stepped into the crate, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "You won't get away with this," she spat out as the container was closed.

"Think we just did," River said happily, as Mal sealed the door shut.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, what did you do with Saffron's men?" Simon asked, handing Pierre a new roll of bandages and a tube of ointment.

"Mal suggested they be left with the local militia leader until we left. Then, they were to be turned over to the garrison."

Simon nodded. "And the reward for Saffron?"

"Was collected by Inara at the garrison headquarters," Pierre confirmed. "Don't know everything the woman was wanted for, but the reward was quite substantial."

"Yes, I can imagine it would be," Simon said dryly. "So, I wanted to talk to Captain Hazzard about the organization of the infirmary, but I haven't been able to find him."

Pierre sighed. "Don't think he's overly interested in infirmary supplies right now, Doctor. Perhaps you could tell me what we need to know."

Giving Pierre a short tour of the new meds, their locations, and uses, Simon felt more in his element than he had since leaving Serenity. "And I wanted to suggest that you hire on a decent doctor," he said, once the tour was finished. "I really cannot imagine what might happen if you don't get one."

"Could be that we'll be lucky, and not need one," Pierre said, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"It's possible," Simon said. "But I wouldn't bet on it, based on what I've seen since I've been here."

Pierre chuckled. "Yeah, come to think of it, neither would I."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, the guy at the garrison didn't even ask how she ended up in the cargo container?" Kaylee said incredulously, sitting in Inara's cabin.

Inara pulled the brush through Kaylee's tresses with practiced skill, making her hair shine in the lamp light. "He didn't seem to care, so long as she was contained when his men got there." Pausing for a moment, she smiled. "You should have seen her face when they brought her in."

"She came in while you were still there?" Kaylee asked, bouncing on the bed a little.

"Yes, she did," Inara said merrily. "Smelling to high heaven and muttering a string of curses that would make Jayne blush." After a beat, she added, "And that was before she even saw me."

"Wish I could have been there," Kaylee giggled.

Inara smiled. After a moment, she said, "You know what I wish?"

"What?"

"I wish that we were having this conversation back on Serenity, in my shuttle," Inara admitted. "Truthfully, I can't believe that I miss it so much."

"Me too," Kaylee said, sobering for a minute. "Hated to have to leave my girl in the shape I left her." Shaking herself out of her suddenly somber mood, she smiled sunnily. "But now we got the money from the job and the reward money for Saffron, Cap'n shouldn't have any trouble gettin' the fuel flow compensator, and Serenity'll be out in the Black soon's I can put it in. Then everything will be shiny again."

XXXXXXXXXX

"He didn't really do that, did he?" Jim asked, wiping tears of laughter from his face.

Bear nodded, playing his next card. "Tell 'em I ain't makin' it up, Murdocke."

Murdocke snorted. "Bear's tellin' the truth. Stupidest thing I ever heard of, and Marcus just marched right in and laid it on the table for the whole crowd to see." The last of his words were punctuated with laughter from everyone at the table.

Jayne said, "Hell, I can go you one better. Zoe, remember that time on Whitefall, 'fore Patience shot Mal the first time?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, her lips turned up in a smile. "How could I forget?"

"Well now, I thought I had heard all the crazy Captain stories about Mal, but I must have missed that one," Jim said. "What happened?"

"I'll tell it, seein' as how Zoe would probably leave out the juiciest part," Jayne began, his eyes twinkling with merriment as everyone around the table forgot their cards for a moment and leaned in to listen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal, unaware that his reputation was suffering damage in the galley, sat in the playroom observing the children with a watchful eye. Thinking about the misery he's seen on Marcus' face when he'd confronted Saffron earlier, Mal considered how grateful he was to have a wife and family, and how very much each one of them enriched his life. Though he was not fond of the idea that he was getting older, Mal did not envy the younger Captain the turmoil of the years that he was passing through now. He could only hope that Marcus would find someone with whom to share his life, someone distinctly unlike the faithless Saffron.

Mal abruptly noticed that Adam, who had been sitting in his lap earlier toying with his buttons and pockets, was nowhere to be found. "Any idea where Adam is?" he asked, his heart beating a little faster than usual with the question.

Anya looked up from working on the puzzle Murdocke had made. "He went to find Captain Marcus," she said.

Mal grimaced. "Could you watch over Hannah and Daniel for me for a few minutes?"

Anya smiled. "No problem."

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus sat on a lone crate in the cargo bay, sipping dispiritedly from a flask of Murdocke's engine rum. He had sat thus since the ship had departed Shiva, staring blankly at the bulkhead and trying desperately not to think.

He felt a tug on his pants leg and looked down into the wide blue eyes of Adam Reynolds. Scrubbing his hand across his face, he asked, "You lost, little one?"

Adam shook his head. "Not me," he said solemnly, climbing up beside Marcus uninvited. "Just wanted to give this back to you." He held out his palm, and Marcus saw the ring he'd purchased for Saffron in it.

Swallowing thickly, he closed his eyes for a moment. "Don't think I'll be needing that anymore," he said, his voice much more raw than he wanted it to be.

Adam smiled, pushing the ring into Marcus' hand. "It belongs to someone else," he said, as if the truth were self-evident. "You'll need it later."

Marcus stared at the child, remembering what Pierre had said about Adam being a natural Reader. Just about to ask him to explain what he'd just said, Marcus was interrupted by Mal stepping up beside the crate.

"Come on, Adam," Mal said, pulling the child into his arms. "Don't believe Captain Marcus was looking for company right now."

Marcus shook his head. "It's all right. He didn't bother me."

Adam grinned, wriggling out of his father's arms. "Gotta go back and play anyway," he said, bounding up the stairs as Mal called out a warning about not running so fast.

Turning back to Marcus, Mal said, "Um, look, I know it seems kinda hard right this minute, but things'll even out soon enough."

Marcus nodded his head, looking back at the bulkhead. "I appreciate the sentiment."

Mal clapped him on the back and walked back toward the stairs, knowing that anything else he might say to the man would have little effect at this particular moment.

Listening to Mal's footsteps receding into the background, Marcus sighed and took another drink. Looking down at the ring in his hand, he whispered, "Sometimes I wonder…..I truly do."

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued

**HoH**


	21. Chapter 21

**Holiday Blues**

**Part XXI—New Year's Day **

Authors: justslummin and Midnight-Obsidian

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Conclusion. The Hit or Miss lands on Persephone, and the two crews part ways.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus splashed cold water on his face and took an extra moment to really look at himself in the mirror. Though the return trip from Shiva had been relatively uneventful, unless one counted the second round of Allies versus Indies which had somehow managed to engulf the entire crew for a couple of harrowing hours, Marcus had not slept decently the entire time. To his dismay, the lack showed in the dark circles under his eyes and the slump in his shoulders.

He straightened his posture immediately, a flash of anger turning his backbone to steel. Why he should spend another moment thinking of Saffron was beyond him, and he resolved to pull himself together and get on with the business of being the Captain of the Hit or Miss. Looking at the whole thing objectively, he told himself, it had not turned out too badly. There was coin enough from his crew's portion to pay his people, fuel the huge vessel, buy the supplies from Dr. Tam's suggested list that he hadn't found on Boros, and stock the larder for a few months. And, while it had been a rough way to find out what Saffron really was, he supposed that it was better to have found that out before he put his ring on her finger rather than after. Now, if only he could convince his heart of that, he'd be just shiny, he thought, sighing.

Pierre's voice floated into his cabin via the comm system. "Landing in five."

Patting his face dry with a towel, Marcus walked toward the bridge to watch the landing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne stuffed his things haphazardly into his duffel bag, taking care only with his weapons, as Inara carefully packed her clothes in the large trunk she'd brought. "I'm gonna miss this cabin," Jayne said. "I mean, miss the space anyway."

Inara smiled. "Well, I can see why," she said. "It is rather larger than your bunk. But really it's no bigger than our shuttle."

Jayne's hands stopped in mid-action as he stared at her. "Did you just say 'our' shuttle?"

Inara blushed, but held his gaze steadily. "I suppose I did," she said in a soft voice.

Jayne took a deep breath. "You askin' me to move in with you, baby doll?"

Inara bit her lower lip. "Maybe," she said after a moment. "I think we should at least think about it, don't you?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jayne said, the wicked slant of his smile sending a shiver down Inara's spine.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Marcus arrived on the bridge, Mal was already there, looking out at Persephone looming larger and larger in the window. Pierre turned to greet his Captain. "Got here just in time to engage in your usual back-seat flying instructions, I see."

Marcus tried to look offended. "I don't do that," he protested, picking up one of the robots on the console lovingly. "Besides, if you'd quit looking at me and keep your eyes on your work, I wouldn't have to worry."

Pierre turned back to the console, snorting lightly. "We both know I can land this thing blindfolded with one hand tied behind my back."

"While that may be true," Mal cut in. "I'd take it as a kindness if you wouldn't, least whilst me and mine are onboard."

Pierre shrugged, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Your loss, Captain Reynolds. When I do it, it's a sight to see."

"No doubt," Mal said, grinning. Turning to Marcus, he said, "So, we headed to see Easy first thing?"

Marcus nodded. "Might as well get that little job done before we play."

Mal nodded, and the two Captains watched Pierre land the Hit or Miss effortlessly onto the Eavesdowne docks.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're gonna miss you, Bear," Adam said, sitting on the huge man's shoulders as he walked through the ship.

"I'll miss you too," Bear said, thinking how quiet the ship would be once the children were gone. "Don't usually have enough people on the Hit or Miss to play a good game of Allies versus Indies."

Anya looked up at him and grinned. "Maybe one day you will," she said. "And maybe we can come visit again sometime. Or you can come with us on Serenity. She's a fine ship, you know."

Bear nodded. "I know," he said. "I think it would be wonderful to take her out into the Black sometime."

Anya squeezed his hand happily, thinking that she could hardly wait to be back on Serenity herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Murdocke stopped tinkering with the engine and looked at Kaylee seriously. "If your Captain can get the fuel flow compensator on Persephone, Marcus has said it would be all right for me to help you get Serenity spaceworthy again."

Kaylee smiled. "You don't have to do that," she began, but Marcus interrupted her.

"Know I don't have to," he said gruffly. "But I thought I might like to. Never have worked on a Firefly, and…" he paused for a moment. "Never worked with a more pleasant engineer, either."

Kaylee blushed and beamed at him with delight. "Well, workin' on Serenity is a pure pleasure," she said. "So I reckon it would be wrong of me to deny you the privilege."

Murdocke grinned widely. "I'll just pack some of my tools," he said, ridiculously happy at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jim and Zoe stacked the last of their crew's possessions at the entrance of the cargo bay. Pierre eyed the pile of things appraisingly. "Should be able to get all this back to your ship in a couple of trips if we use both loaders."

Zoe nodded. "Yep," she said. "And what we can't get on the loaders will probably fit on our mule, if I drive it back on the first return trip."

Pierre nodded. Extending his hand, he said, "It's been a pleasure working with you, Zoe."

"It has, at that," Zoe replied, her lips curving into a smile. "I ain't a Reader or anything, but I suspect we might meet up again somewhere down the line."

"Wouldn't be a bit surprised," Pierre said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I swear I didn't know that she was bogus," Easy said, fidgeting nervously in his chair. "You have to believe that I would never have agreed to anything that would endanger you, Captain Reynolds." He looked at Mal pleadingly.

Mal concentrated on keeping a stern visage. "Well, I can't say we aren't severely disappointed, Easy. Marcus and I thought you were on the up and up, and now…well, now, we got our doubts."

Marcus nodded, the perfect picture of sad disappointment. "A man in your position has to do his homework," he said. "Can't be expecting to attract good partners if you pull this kinda stunt."

Easy's fingers drummed on his pants leg nervously. "Listen, I really didn't know. And I want to make it right. What can I do to make it right?"

Mal looked at Marcus with a spark of mischief in his eye. "I conjure that we might give you another chance," he said slowly. "Captain Hazzard here is free to take on work, if you've got anything decent going down."

Easy popped out of his chair eagerly. "There is a new job coming up. Looks to be a real good deal too."

"And of course, we'll be requiring that you take a reduction in the standard fee, being as how we ran into additional expense handling the mess you gave us last trip," Marcus said smoothly. "Say, twenty percent?"

Easy swallowed nervously, looking from Marcus to Mal with wide eyes. Both men stared at him impassively, until Easy squirmed under their gaze. "I…I suppose I could do with twenty percent," he said. "I mean, just this once."

Marcus grinned widely. "So," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Tell me about this job."

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus walked with Mal to the edge of Harrow's field. Darkness had fallen, and Serenity's lights were blazing, lighting the way home for her Captain. "She's a beauty, for a fact," Marcus said, stopping to admire the lines of the Firefly.

"That she is," Mal said, his heart warmed by the mere sight of his vessel. Longing to walk along her corridors and hear the hum of her engine, he turned to Marcus and extended his hand. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Marcus."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mal," Marcus said. "Maybe we'll meet again sometime."

"Of that, I'm relatively sure," Mal replied, smiling. "The older I get, the smaller the 'verse seems to be."

Marcus laughed. "You say that like you're ancient."

"I practically am," Mal said, laughing lightly. Looking at Serenity, he said, "You wanna come on in, and have another drink?"

Marcus smiled. "Think we had enough of those after we left Easy's. Best I be getting back to the Hit or Miss."

Mal nodded. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you later, Captain Hazzard." And with that, he walked through Harrow's pasture and into his home, as Marcus turned back toward the docks.

XXXXXXXXXX

River stood waiting inside the cargo bay. Running the last few steps to meet him, she jumped into Mal's arms. "I take it you're happy I'm home," he said, twirling her about.

River nodded and sighed with contentment. "Children are all asleep, and everyone's settled in for the night," she said.

Mal nodded. "Kaylee and Murdocke get the part in?"

"Yes," River confirmed. "Kaylee said to tell you that she'll have Serenity ready for a test flight in a couple of days. She wants to do some other maintenance work while we're dirtside anyway."

"Sounds like a plan," Mal said, walking up the stairs, running his hands lovingly along Serenity's walls as they moved into the corridor.

River smiled. "She missed you," she said.

"Did she now?" Mal asked, delighted by the thought.

"Wanted her Captain back," River acknowledged. "Felt empty without you."

"Well, in that case, I'm glad we're home," Mal said. Having made his way to the bridge, he sat down in the pilot's chair, pulling River into his lap and nuzzling her neck softly.

"Me too," she said, leaning into her husband's warmth and thinking that this was the only home she would ever need.

XXXXXXXXXX

Authors' Notes: just-slummin: So ends another tale of the 'verse. Thank you kindly for reading it. And to those who took the extra moment to leave feedback, a special thanks is extended. There are, of course, more tales to tell, but they will have to wait for another day. In the meantime, I'd like to thank Midnight Obsidian for the lovely crew of the Hit or Miss, whose rich personalities have captured my imagination in a wonderful way. It's been a pleasure to work with you, kind sir, and I look forward to more joint ventures with you in the future. 'Til then, happy reading and writing to you all!

Midnight-Obsidian: I would like to thank each and every one of the readers who left feedback and basically made this labor of love that much more special. Of course, I would be remiss if I did not take a moment to give my heartfelt thanks to just-slummin, who made all of this possible. She's my muse and absolute gem in a sea of rocks! And do not fret, those members of the Marcus Hazzard fan club (all two of you, lol). I am planning on a few new fics. You really don't think the crew of the Hit or Miss can stay out of trouble for very long, do you?


End file.
